


Forgotten

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alzheimer's Disease, Depression, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Late Love, Life with Illness, Major Illness, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2016, friends at first, lovers at last
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Wir befinden uns über 20 Jahre in der Zukunft. Seth Rollins ist immer noch einer der bekanntesten Namen im Business, doch er ist nicht mehr aktiv im Ring. Lieber widmet er sich den neuen Talenten im zweiten Performance Center in Seattle. An seiner Seite weiterhin Dean. Seth könnte zufrieden sein, doch das Schicksal gönnt es ihm nicht. Vor 12 Monaten wurde bei ihm Alzheimer diagnostiziert und seit dem ist er Zeuge wie er immer mehr von seinem Leben verliert.





	1. Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> wie ihr vielleicht in meinem Profil seht, neige ich dazu meine Geschichten nicht zu Ende zu führen. Meist beißt mich eine Idee in den Hintern und dann muss ich schreiben. Ich schreibe und schreibe und dann kommt das Leben dazwischen. Ich habe weniger Zeit und schreibe seltener, korrigiere seltener und noch seltener lade ich neue Kapitel hoch, bis dann irgendwann einfach die Geschichte brach liegt.
> 
> Warum sage ich das?  
> Weil ich bei dieser Geschichte nicht weiß ob ich sie fertig stellen kann.
> 
> Mir kam die Idee zu dieser Geschichte vor 2 Tagen, als ich den Film "Still Alice" gesehen habe und dachte, was wäre wenn... Seth anfangen würde Dean zu vergessen.
> 
> Ich fing nicht sofort anzuschreiben. Meine Idee brodelte in meinem Hinterkopf. Ich wollte die Geschichte nicht schreiben, denn ... da ist kein Happy End! Wie kann es happy werden? Ich will keine wunderbare Medizin erfinden oder ähnliches.  
> Aber irgendwie will ich doch diese Geschichte erzählen und deswegen begann ich doch zu schreiben... aber wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht ob ich sie jemals fertig stellen kann.
> 
> Ich danke an dieser Stelle schon mal für die Reviews. (falls welche kommen) Ich bin froh wenn es Anmerkungen zur Rechtschreibung gibt, aber ich lass mich gerne verschüchtern wenn zusehens immer wieder Fehler kritisiert werden.  
> Habt Mitleid mit meinem Selbstwertgefühl, ich gebe mir nämlich größte Mühe, aber habe leider Krieg mit der Rechtschreibung, denn selbst nach mehrmaligem Lesen sehe ich manche Fehler einfach nicht mehr.
> 
> Und jetzt reiche ich euch schon mal eine Packung Taschentücher.

Ich öffnete die Augen und wusste sofort wo ich war. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht zum ersten Mal hier war und genauso wusste ich, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte und auch warum ich doch gekommen war. Genauso wusste ich auch, was es bedeutete.

Ganz einfach. Ich hatte schon wieder einen Aussetzer gehabt  
Ich hatte die Orientierung verloren und immer dann fuhr ich zu meiner Ex-Freundin. Sie lebte immer noch in der Wohnung, die wir vor vielen Jahren gemeinsam bewohnt hatten. Heute lebte sie dort mit ihrem Ehemann, aber diese Fakten weiß ich in solchen Momenten nicht mehr. 

So auch heute. Ich lag auf der Couch und setzte mich auf.  
Im Flur hörte ich leise Stimmen. Sie waren mir wohl bekannt “Es tut mir leid, dass es schon wieder passiert ist. Ich war unterwegs für die Company und er wirkte-” Das war Deans Stimme, doch dann unterbrach meine Ex ihn. “Ist schon okay, Dean. Ich war ja da.”  
Es waren die Stimmen, die mich schon seit vielen Jahren begleiteten. Dean länger als Siri, aber trotzdem waren sie beide ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens. Ich kannte ihren Klang und was die Klänge bedeuteten. So wirkten sie jetzt betreten, aber viel schwerer waren die Worte, die sie nicht aussprachen.  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie heute nicht zu Hause gewesen wäre oder wenn Dean mich nicht allein gelassen hätte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn das Schicksal sich nicht mich aus gesucht hätte für sein bitteres Spiel. Was würde beim nächsten Mal geschehen, wenn ich vergaß wer ich war und in welchem Jahr wir uns befanden?

Mein Name ist Colby Lopez, aber diesen Namen nutzen nur noch die wenigsten Leute. Die meisten kennen mich unter dem Namen Seth Rollins. Es ist das Jahr 2038, ein wunderschöner August wärmt selbst die Straßen von Seattle und ich bin 52 Jahre alt. Auch wenn ich immer noch ein Teil der WWE bin, sieht man mich nur noch sporadisch vor der Kamera. 52 Jahre gehören auch nicht in einen WWE Ring, zumindest nicht als aktiver Wrestler. Ich bin Assistenz Trainer im Performance Center von Seattle. Wir kümmerten uns um den Norden und Westen des Landes, während das Center in Florida die Süd-Ostregion betreute. Aber ich war nicht alleine dort. Dean Ambrose, mein langjähriger Freund war ebenfalls Trainer. Geleitet wurde unser Schuppen von Daniel Bryan und neben ein paar anderen Kollegen, war es unser Job die Leute erfolgreich zu verderben, damit sie im WWE TV gut ankamen.  
Aber heute habe ich keine Ahnung wie lange ich noch dort arbeiten würde, denn vor etwa 12 Monaten wurde bei mir Alzheimer diagnostiziert.


	2. Der Zwischenfall

Bevor wir überhaupt auf die Idee kamen, das ich ein Problem hatte, hatte ich schon ein paar Probleme mit meinem Gedächtnis. Ich nutzte die Erinnerungsfunktion und Kalender meines Handys. Zu Hause hingen viele Post Its am Kühlschrank. Sonst hatte ich vereinzelt Probleme Wörter zu finden, aber da ich mir keine Dialoge mehr merken musste oder selbst etwas improvisieren musste, war das jetzt auch nichts verwunderliches. Manchmal vertrauschte ich die Namen meiner Schüler, aber ich hatte so viele Schüler, die auch öfter schon den Namen wechseln mussten War es da nicht normal, dass man das vertauschte? Außerdem wurde ich älter, da konnte doch so etwas passieren?

Was nicht passieren sollte, passierte dann aber im Juli vor einem Jahr.

Damals 2037 saß ich in meinem Auto und laut Dean musste ich auf dem Weg zum Center gewesen sein, wir hatten zwei neue Schüler bekommen und ich wollte sie mir ansehen, sie einweisen, wollte meinen Job einfach erledigen.

Doch plötzlich wusste ich das nicht mehr.

Ich fuhr auf der Lexington Street und wusste nicht mehr was ich gerade machen wollte. Deswegen fuhr ich rechts ran. Ich sah auf die Uhr vom Armaturenbrett, es war zwanzig nach drei und ich war auf der Lex. Da fiel es mir ein.  
Ich war auf der Lex! Natürlich war ich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es war Freitag. Am Wochenende wartete ein PPV auf uns, deswegen hatten wir morgen keine House Show, weswegen ich noch in Seattle. Wir waren meine Freundin Siri und ich. Sie war Writerin von SmackDown und ich einer der größten Stars des Brands. Wir hatten also heute noch die Chance auf einen gemütlichen Abend, denn am Samstag stand schon alles im Zeichen der Arbeit.

Ich nahm meine Reise wieder auf, lenkte meinen Wagen durch die Stadt. Wir lebten seit 3 Jahren gemeinsam in dieser Wohnung in Seattle. Uns bekam das nördlichere Klima. Die Straße mit unserem Wohnhaus kam mir irgendwie verändert vor. Waren die Bäume schon immer so groß gewesen? Aber als ich den Wagen wie immer auf vor dem Haus auf der Straße parkte, war dieser Gedanke schon wieder weg. Ich schloss das Auto ab und sprang mit großen Schritten zur Haustür, aus der gerade ein Nachbar kam. Deswegen schlängelte ich mich durch die Haustür und grüßte höflich. Der Blick den der Kerl mir zu warf war etwas komisch. Aber manche Leute kamen halt nicht damit klar, wenn man die Großstadt Anonymität ignorierte und seine Nachbarn grüßte.  
Wie immer lief ich die Treppe herauf, wir wohnten nur im dritten Stock und solange ich noch konnte, würde ich keinen Aufzug benutzen. Mein Knie schmerzte etwas mehr als es sollte. Vielleicht zog gerade eine Regenfront auf. Ich stutzte erst vor der Wohnungstür. Ich fand meine Autoschlüssel in der Hose und noch zwei fremde andere Schlüsselbünde, aber wo war mein Schlüssel? Wo war der Bund mit dem hellen grünen Schlüssel, den Siri sich gewünscht hatte, weil grün ihre Lieblingsfarbe war? Hatte ich ihn etwa zu Hause gelassen. Was war ich doch für ein vergesslicher Esel.  
Aber Siri musste ja zu Hause sein, deswegen klingelte ich.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis jemand die Tür öffnete. Aber nicht meine Freundin.  
Stattdessen stand mir mein Kollege Shinsuke Nakamura gegenüber. Vor einigen Jahren kam er aus Japan in die USA und war geblieben. Er war genial, charismatisch und gehörte nicht in meine Wohnung. “Hey, Seth. Was tust du denn hier?” fragte er mit einem leichten Akzent, einem freundlichen offenen Lächeln. Diese Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er mich begrüßte ließ mich überschnappen.  
Ich sprang ihn an. Wütend, außer mir. Ich griff nach seinem Kragen und drückte ihn zurück in den Flur. “Was zur Hölle tust du in meiner Wohnung, du Arsch?” fauchte ich ihn an und rammte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen. Seine Hände umklammerten meine Handgelenke und sein Blick war verwirrt. Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern versuchte einfach mich zu hindern ihm ernstlich weh zu tun. “Ich wohne hier, Seth. Ich wohne hier seit 10 Jahren.” rechtfertigte er sich, aber mir waren seine Argumente total egal, wie konnte er seit 10 Jahren hier wohnen, wenn ich es doch erst seit 3 tat. “Vögelst du Arschloch meine Freundin? Gib es zu, ich wusste das sie auf dich steht, aber das du das ausnutzt obwohl sie mit jemand anderem zusammen. Du bist ein Kollegenschwein!” zischte ich ihn an und wollte ihn schlagen, aber er hielt meine Hände unter Kontrolle. Es war wie ein verrückter Tanz den wir im Flur aufführten, wir waren professionelle Kämpfer und das spürte man deutlich. “Seth, ich hab sie geheiratet. Ihr seid seit getrennt. Ihr seid seit 12 Jahren getrennt. Weißt du das nicht mehr? Ist alles okay mit dir?” fragte er besorgt, während er mit mir rang. Es musste ein skurriles Bild sein. Shinsuke der mit mir rang, weil ich ihn angriff und doch sorgte er sich um mich.

Das war der Moment als mir wieder alles einfiel. Es war als wäre ich aufgewacht aus einem Traum.  
Shinsuke und Siri sind ein paar Monate nach unserer Trennung zusammen gekommen, was schon irgendwie ein Schlag gewesen war, aber sie waren heute glücklich verheiratet und ich hatte mich damit abgefunden. Ich hatte mein Leben weiter gelebt und… warum hatte ich es bis eben nicht mehr gewusst? Wie hatte ich das vergessen können? Ich zog meine Hände zurück und starrte vor mich als hätte ich einen Geist gesehen. Hatte ich auch irgendwie, den Geist meiner alten Beziehung. Der Schreck saß mir in den Gliedern.

Was hatte ich doch für ein Glück, das Shinsuke so ein ausgeglichener Kerl war. Er war einige Jahre älter als ich, aber immer noch fit und im Training. Mit ein paar Tritten hätte er mich fertig machen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

“Nein… ich glaube bei mir ist gar nichts okay!” gab ich zu, während ich den Kopf schüttelte. Fast hätte ich mich gegen die Tür fallen lassen, um daran zu Boden zu rutschen um mich in fetaler Haltung zusammen zu kauern. Ich gehörte hier nicht her, ich sollte gehen! Ich musste gehen.  
Das war Siris und Shinsukes Wohnung geworden und wie hatte ich das vergessen können? Ich war ein Eindringling und hatte hier nichts zu suchen.  
Doch bevor ich irgendwas machen konnte, hielt er mich am Oberarm fest und brachte mich ins Wohnzimmer, das ich nur viel zu gut kannte. Ich ließ mich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, während er mir gegenüber auf dem Sessel Platz nahm.  
“Was ist in dich gefahren?” fragte Shinsuke mit einem sehr besorgten Unterton. Gleich würde er mir einen japanischen Tee anbieten und mir gut zureden. Als hätte ich nicht vor einem Moment versucht ihm die Fresse zu polieren. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich reagieren sollte.

Ich hatte von einem Moment auf dem anderen 15 Jahre meines Lebens einfach vergessen.  
Ich hatte meinen Rücktritt aus dem aktiven Wrestling Geschehen mit 45 vergessen.Ich hatte die anhaltenden Probleme mit meinerm Knie vergessen, die mich zum Ende zwangen. Ich hatte meinen Job als Trainer vergessen, meine Trennung von Siri und sogar den Grund für unsere Trennung. Ich hatte die zahlreichen Frauengeschichten vergessen und sogar, das die gruselige Alt-Herren-WG mit Dean. Es war aus meinem Gehirn geputzt gewesen.

Ich starte den Herzens guten Menschen mir gegenüber an und ich hatte ihn verprügeln wollen. Da erzählte ich einfach was gewesen ist und warum ich so wütend geworden war.  
Shinsuke verzog sein Gesicht. Er konnte so viel mit seinen Gesichtszügen ausdrücken ohne es in Worte zusagen. Und auch jetzt hätte er nichts sagen müssen, denn ich sah in seinen Augen was er dachte. “Seth, das hört sich gar nicht super an!”  
Nein, nichts war super.  
Eine Telefonnummer zu vergessen konnte passieren, aber ein Teil seines Lebens? Wie konnte so etwas einfach aus dem Kopf verschwinden? Ich entschuldigte mich mehrmals, nach dem Wochenende machte ich ein Termin beim Arzt und nach drei Wochen hatte die erschreckende Diagnose. Frühzeitiges Alzheimer mit 51 Jahren.


	3. Im Hier und Jetzt

Dean kam durch die Tür herein. Wie hatte er sich doch über die Jahre verändert und sah noch gleich aus. Sein Haar war grau geworden und weiter zurück gegangen. Zum Glück für ihn war noch genug da, dass er es sich in die Stirn kämmen konnte, aber wenigstens hing es ihm nicht mehr ständig in die Augen. Er war glatt rasiert und hatte einige Falten im Gesicht. Sein Körper war stämmiger geworden. Heute musste er mehr auf seine Ernährung achten als früher. Das war nur eine kleine Genugtuung zu den ganzen Jahren wo Dean essen konnte was er wollte, während ich mich mit Hasenfutter in Form halten musste. Er trug einen alten Sweater, eine Jeans und ich sah die Sorge in seinen Augen. 

Im Durchgang erschien Siri. Sie war nur etwa ein Jahr jünger als ich. Sie färbte ihr Haar immer noch intensiv rot, bei anderen würde es wohl albern wirken, aber ihr stand es immer noch, zumindest in meinen Augen. Sie wirkte dadurch deutlich junger und ihre blauen Augen kamen deutlicher zur Geltung. Ich würde es nie zu geben, aber ich liebte sie immer noch irgendwie. Ich war über unsere Beziehung hinweg, aber wenn man jede Erinnerung plötzlich anders bewertet, dann sieht man auch seine Fehler deutlicher. Siri heißt eigentlich Sigrid und stammt aus Europa und hat sich bis heute einen niedlichen Akzent behalten. Aber gerade konzentrierte ich mich mehr auf Dean, der sich vor mich auf den Sessel setzte. Er saß auf dem gleichen Platz vor mir, wie damals Shinsuke. Wie lange würde ich diese Parallele noch ziehen können?

“Na, Bro! Wieder verirrt?” fragte er mit rauer Stimme und ohne Bewertung, wie nur Dean etwas feststellen konnte. Ich saß vor ihm und rang nur hilflos mit meinen Händen. Verirrt? Ja, anscheinend, aber was sollte ich sagen. Ich blickte auf und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Ich verlangte meinem Freund wirklich zu viel ab. Wir waren zusammen gezogen, weil es für uns logisch klang. Wir teilten uns die Kosten, teilten die Verantwortung und waren weniger allein. Wir waren zwei Junggesellen und es war ja nicht so, dass wir unser Liebesleben aufgeben würden, nur war für Männer jenseits der 50 da nicht mehr so viel zu tun, wie damals um die 30.  
Wir wollten alte Schürzenjäger sein und durch meine Diagnose war Dean meine Krankenschwester geworden.  
“Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich einkaufen wollte. Wir hatten nichts mehr und ich wollte nicht, dass du es heute Abend machen musst.”  
Ich hatte im Moment nur selten Aussetzer, von 30 Tagen im Monat vergaß ich nur an einem etwas gravierendes. Heute morgen hatte ich mich fast wieder wie ein normaler Mensch gefühlt. Als ich mich in den Wagen gesetzt hab, war ich aber wieder in der Zeit zurück gefallen. Ich vergaß nicht immer gleich viel Zeit, aber ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt fuhr ich immer zu Siri. Heute war ich in die Phase unserer Trennung gefallen und mit Tränen in den Augen und mit Wut im Bauch zu ihr gefahren. “Ich war wieder in 2025.” Schob ich nach und sah an Deans Gesicht, dass er genau wusste welche Phase ich meinte. 

Wir waren immer gute Freunde gewesen, aber damals war unsere Freundschaft auf die harte Probe gestellt worden. Wenigstens einen Gefallen würde mir die Krankheit irgendwann tun. Ich würde irgendwann nämlich einfach vergessen, was damals passiert war. Aber vorher würde es mich noch öfter dort hin zurück bringen und ich würde mich selbst zerfressen vor Wut und Trauer, aber irgendwann wäre es weg.  
“Deswegen hast du nach Dean gesucht.” Ich hatte Siri fast ausgeblendet, aber jetzt ließ sie sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen und ich sah kurz zu ihr. Sanft legte sie ihren Arm um mich und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter. “Es tut mir leid, dass ich so herum gebrüllt habe.” Entschuldigte ich mich.  
Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen ihren. Ich roch ihren Duft nach Vanille. Sie benutzte immer noch das gleiche Parfüm wie damals. Es tat mir mehr weh als es sollte.  
“Ist schon gut, du hast damals nie gebrüllt, also kannst du das gerne jetzt nach holen.” meinte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin. Es war nicht gut, ich hatte die Wunden bei ihr auch wieder aufgerissen, die sie mühsam über viele Jahre geheilt hatte. Ich löste sie sanft von mir und sah zu Dean, der wirklich geknickt wirkte. “Bist du?” - “Ich bin nicht mit dem Auto hier, ich bring dich und deinen Wagen nach Hause.” versicherte er mir, das hatte er schon oft machen müssen. Weswegen er jetzt meistens hier ohne Wagen auftauchte.

Ich hab mich nach meiner Diagnose nicht direkt an ihn gewendet. Ich hätte es niemandem sagen wollen, denn ich war 50. Ich war alt genug für Prostata- oder Darmkrebs, aber eigentlich zu jung für Alzheimer. Niemand wusste wie schnell es fortschreiten würde und mit welchen Symptomen genau zu rechnen war. Hatte ich eine Verschlechterung in Schüben oder würde nur ganz langsam immer mehr von mir verloren gehen. Würde es schnell gehen? Gab es eine Chance für mich? Ich hatte meine Gedanken mit niemandem geteilt, aber wie will man dem Kerl mit dem man zusammen lebt so etwas verschweigen? Er entdeckte ein Post It wegen einem Arzttermin und löcherte mich so lange, bis ich alles erzählte was gewesen war. 

Seitdem hatte er sich als mein Betreuer erklärt. Er ging mit mir zu jedem Termin, trainierte mit mir mein Gedächtnis, achtete auf meine Medikamente und suchte mich wenn ich wieder einen kleinen Ausfall hatte. Ich hatte keine Freundin, aber irgendwie einen Hetero-Lebenspartner. Er ertrug alles mit seinem bissigen Humor, seiner harten Art und seiner unendlichen Geduld. Besonders anstrengend waren für ihn wohl meine Emotionen, die sich meist in Ausbrüchen entluden. Mein Medikamente verstärkten meine Emotionalität, so wie auch jetzt plötzlich Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. “Ich hatte so Angst dich zu verlieren.” gestand ich und wusste nicht zu wem ich es sagte. Siri setzte sich auf und ich strich meine Tränen weg und schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt, ich war ein Kerl, ich hatte nicht zu heulen. Dean stand auf und zog mich auf die Beine, auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht bereit war zu gehen. “Den Gedanken vergisst du jetzt am besten schnellsten wieder!” meinte er und brachte mich so zum Grinsen. Siri drückte mich zum Abschied und wieder inhalierte ich ihr Parfüm.


	4. Der große Fehler

Ich saß heute Nacht mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoss im Bett und dachte über mein Flashback nach. Eigentlich hatte ich ein neues Konzept für einen Schützling erarbeiten wollen, aber stattdessen starrte ich auf den leeren Bildschirm und lauschte einfach meinen alten MP3s.

Ich war nicht direkt mit Siri zusammen gekommen, als sie damals bei uns anfing. Sie war arbeite für NXT und ich war ein fester Teil des Hauptrosters, aber auch Writer konnten einen CallUp erhalten und sie sollte mir die erste Fehde verpassen. Sie war nicht der Head Writer, doch manchmal bekamen die neuen eine eigene Fehde zum Erarbeiten und um sie damit zu testen. Und da ich als ein problemloser Worker galt wurden wir zusammen gebracht. Sie war so kreativ und arbeitete hart, sie fand genau den richtigen Gegenpart für mich. Wir waren hinter der Kamera ein unschlagbares Team, auch wenn sie nach unserer Anfangsfehde sich nicht mehr ausschließlich um mich kümmerte.   
Doch dann bat ich sie um ein Date und daraus wurde eine Beziehung.   
Sie war genau die richtige Mischung aus Mädchen und Nerd, dass ich mich in sie verliebte. Sie war offen, verständnisvoll und unglaublich sexy mit ihren langen rotgefärbten Haaren, die sie meist im Knoten trug. Sie mochte alles an mir, was ich nicht mochte. Sie liebte mich beispielsweise mit Brille, mein fehlendes Talent meine Haare vernünftig zu frisieren. Sie liebte es, dass ich man in meiner Gegenwart nicht über Harry Potter reden konnte ohne meine Klugscheißermeinung zu hören.

Wir galten im Locker Room als das Traumpaar und hätten glücklich werden können, wenn ich nicht so ein Problem mit der Treue gehabt hätte. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das Rumvögeln nicht lassen konnte. Sie fand es nie heraus, aber ich gestand es ihr. Ich liebte sie und es tat mir leid, wenn ich mit einer anderen Frau schlief war da nie etwas, das mit Liebe etwas zu tun hatte. Heute glaub ich, ich gestand ihr meine Fehler, nicht um unsere Beziehung zu schützen, sondern mein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Es war einfacher als wirklich gegen die eigene Schwäche zu kämpfen. Außerdem war ich feige und gestand ihr nicht jeden Fehltritt.  
Heute weiß ich, es war egoistisch und es musste sie unglaublich tief verletzt haben. Doch damals glaubte ich, ich müsse ehrlich sein und wir würden es hin bekommen. Ich lag damals mehr als falsch.

Unsere Beziehung brach an einem Nachmittag zusammen. Ich war für mehrere Promo-Auftritt in New York gewesen. Wir hatten dieses Wochenende getrennt verbracht und ich war sehr stolz auf mich, denn dieses Mal hatte ich die Abwesenheit meiner Freundin nicht dafür genutzt fremd zu gehen. Und das obwohl die Moderatorin der Morning Show eindeutig interessiert an mir gewesen war!  
Wie immer schloss ich die Wohnungstür auf, schob meinen Koffer in den Flur und wartete auf die Begrüßung unserer Katzen. Ich legte den Schlüssel in die Schale und beugte mich zu ihnen runter als sie maunzend und schnurrend um meine Beine strichen. Das war noch etwas, das Siri und ich gemeinsam hatten. Wir waren beide Katzennarren.  
Aber ich wartete nicht nur auf die Begrüßung der Fellnasen, sondern auch auf die Begrüßung meiner Freundin. Ich wusste, dass sie zu Hause sein musste. Da hörte ich auch schon ihre Stimme. “Seth?” rief sie und ich hörte eine vertraute Stimme die “Scheiße” murmelte. Das überraschte mich jetzt aber. Verwundert ging ich in die Küche, aus der ich die Stimmen gehört hatte. Dean und Siri standen sich gegenüber und er hielt ihre Hände in seinen. Sie zog sie zurück, doch ich hatte es bemerkt und blickte zwischen beiden hin und her. Ein saurer Geschmack breitete sich in meinem Mund aus. “Was ist denn hier los?” fragte ich.   
Dean trat zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Siri blinzelte. “Ich dachte du bist später zu Hause, ich wollte es dir eigentlich anders… ähm… beibringen?” Jetzt fühlte ich plötzlich den Boden unter mir schwanken. Entweder war jemand gestorben oder sie hatte sich revanchiert. “Beibringen? Was willst du mir beibringen?” fragte ich skeptisch. Ich sah zwischen beiden hin und her, Dean dessen Körpersprache deutlich abweisend war und Siri triefte vor Verzweiflung. Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass einer von beiden meine Frage beantworten würde. Aber ich wusste genau, dass wir an einem Punkt waren, an dem mir nichts verschwiegen werden würde.

Die blauen Augen meiner Freundin füllten sich mit Tränen, aber es waren nicht nur Tränen der Trauer oder der Scham, sondern auch Tränen der Wut. “Ich… ich tat es nicht um dir weh zu tun.” Fing sie an. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und funkelte mich an, sie weinte nicht. Ich spürte die Spannung zwischen uns deutlich. Sie war sauer und traurig und wütend und verletzt und beschämt. Ich spürte all diese Emotionen allein bei dem Blick in ihr Gesicht.  
Ich versuchte distanziert zu bleiben und es nicht an mich heran zu lassen. “Ich weiß nicht was du getan hast, aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird mir trotzdem weh tun.” antwortete ich weniger sachlich als beabsichtigt. Meine Stimme war giftig geworden und ja, ich war kein Engel gewesen und ich hatte sie ebenso verletzt. Trotzdem, ich hatte keine Kontrolle in diesem Moment über die Ton lange meiner Stimme.  
Und was zur Hölle machte Dean hier? Warum hatte er ihre Hände gehalten?

“Weißt du, Colby. Mir hat auch so einiges wehgetan. Aber trotzdem ist es einfach passiert und irgendwie… ach scheiße!” fing sie an, sie beherrschte den sachlichen Ton besser als ich. Nur ein Detail verriet ihre Aufregung. Sie nannte mich nur in Stresssituationen Colby. Ich hatte viele Spitznamen bei ihr und ja, sie nannte mich auch bei meinem Ringnamen Seth. Meinen Geburtsnamen nannte sie nur, wenn sie gestresst oder besorgt war.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und tat Siri nicht den Gefallen ihr Geständnis noch länger mit weiteren Antworten und Nebensächlichkeiten heraus zu zögern. Sie seufzte schwer und strich ihre Haare zurück. “Ich hab dieses Wochenende mit Dean geschlafen… mehrmals und…” Sie schluckte, mit ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie sich an der Theke fest. Ich hörte Dean hinter mir genervt seufzen.  
Ich ballte meine Fäuste zusammen und unterdrückte den Drang mich einfach umzudrehen und Dean meine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Was hatte er hier zu seufzen? ER hatte mit MEINER Freundin geschlafen. MEHRMALS!  
Verdammte scheiße, Dean ist doch mein Freund, einer meiner besten Freunde und die fickten nicht einfach die Freundin.  
“Und?” zischte ich scharf und spürte meine Fingernägel die sich in meine Handflächen gruben.

“Es tut mir leid.” Presste sie heraus.   
“Gut zu wissen!” zischte ich und wirbelte herum zu Dean.  
“Du hast meine Freundin gefickt?” die Frage kam ohne ein Zischen heraus, sie klang fast neutral. Ich setzte ein verletztes Haifischgrinsen auf ohne es wirklich zu wollen. “Hattest du wenigstens Spaß dabei? Ich mein, ist ja klar dass es meine Freundin sein musste. Da draußen rennen ja keine anderen Frauen herum, die sich den Arm auf schneiden würden, nur damit du sie vögelst. Arschloch!” brüllte ich ihn an.  
Dean atmete tief durch und presste seine Arme fester gegen seinen Brustkorb. Es war eine bewusste Geste, denn er wollte nicht handgreiflich werden. Meine Worte hatten ihn getroffen, aber er hatte sich noch unter Kontrolle, besser als ich.

Ich spürte Siris Hand auf meiner Schulter. “Das Problem ist nicht Dean, Colby!” raunte Siri. Sie hatte über die Theke gegriffen und sank jetzt wieder zurück als ich zu ihr sah. “Das Problem sind wir, verdammt nochmal. Das Problem bist du und das Problem bin ich. Du weil du jede fickst die dir schöne Augen macht und ich, weil ich deine Entschuldigungen geglaubt habe!” ich spürte jetzt ihre Wut und ja, mir war bewusst, dass es da ein Problem gab. Aber es war etwas anderes mit einer Fremden zu schlafen oder mit dem besten Freund. “Ich dachte es wäre okay zwischen uns, aber dieses Wochenende habe ich mit Dean geredet und 3 Seitensprünge sind nicht 7, Schatz! 3 sind nicht 7!” sagte sie. Ich strich durch meine Haare und hielt den Atem an.  
“Okay, ich verpiss mich.” Hörte ich jetzt Dean, er schob sich an mir vorbei und ich wollte ihn greifen, ihn festhalten ihn schlagen und ihn zwingen sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, aber die Worten hätten nichts geändert. “Ja, verpiss dich, Arschloch.”

Wieso hatte Dean mit Siri geredet, wieso war das alles überhaupt geschehen. Siri legte ihre Hände auf meine Wangen und drehte meinen Blick zu ihr. “Klär das mit Dean ein anderes Mal. Es tut mir leid, aber 3 sind nicht 7, Colby und… warum gestehst du mir Seitensprünge, wenn du mir nicht alles gestehst?” Ich umklammerte ihre Hände und musste mich beherrschen, ihr nicht weh zu tun. “Warum schläfst du mit meinem besten Freund?”  
Sie öffnete den Mund und dann kullerten da die Tränen. Aber sie sah mich weiter an, sie schluchzte nicht und verlangte nicht fest gehalten zu werden. “Weil er da war und ich dir weh tun wollte, so wie du mir weh getan hast.” gestand sie und zog ihre Hände aus meinen und wandte sich um. “Weil ich dich gehasst habe und dachte, danach fühle ich mich besser. Dabei fühle ich mich nur schlechter und… warum Colby?”  
Ihre Worte hatten mich zurück geschleudert. Ich prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und seufzte. “Weil ich dachte 3 ist nicht so schlimm wie 7.” Sie sieht über ihre Schultern. “7 ist genauso schlimm wie 3, aber 3 zu sagen, wenn es 7… wie soll ich dir vertrauen? Ich liebe dich, aber du bringst mich um.”

Ich schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. “Keine Angst!” meinte ich und drehte mich um, nahm meinen Koffer und verließ unsere Wohnung. Ich ließ sie zurück, unsere Katzen und unser gemeinsames Leben.


	5. But Why?

Ich starrte immer noch auf meinen Laptop und das leere Dokument, bei dem ich vergessen hatte was ich eigentlich ausfüllen wollte. Ich war so in meiner Erinnerung versunken, dass ich Dean erst bemerkte als er verschlafen und nur Jogginghose in meiner Tür auftauchte. Seine Haare waren strubbelig und sahen aus als wäre sein Fön gerade explodiert, auch wenn mir bewusst war das er keinen Fön besaß.   
“Warum bist du denn noch wach, Mann?” fragte er verschlafen und strich sich über sein Altersbäuchlein. Ich sah auf die Zeitanzeige meines Laptops. Es war kurz vor drei. “Alzheimer, warum bist du wach?” fragte ich zurück. Dean grinste kurz bei meiner Antwort, Alzheimer ließ mich nicht nur einiges vergessen, sondern machte mir auch Probleme beim Ein- oder Durchschlafen. “2 Bier zum Abendessen.” War seine Antwort und mir reichte die Erklärung. Wir waren nicht mehr jung und irgendwann zwischen 40 und 50 hatten sich unsere Blasen gegen uns verschworen und trieben uns nachts heraus, wenn wir abends das Falsche oder zu viel tranken.

Ungefragt kam Dean in mein Zimmer, lief ums Bett herum und ließ sich neben mich fallen. Sein Blick ging zu meinem Laptop, der nun zwischen uns lag. “Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit. Dein Laptop sagt nämlich, du hast nichts gemacht.” Er überschlug die Beine. Ich glitt etwas zurück und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen das Bettgestell. “Ich hab an damals gedacht.” meinte ich knapp, als wäre es eine ausreichende Erklärung. “Wann damals. Damals umfasst in deinem Fall etwa 40 Jahre an die du dich aktuell noch mehr oder weniger gut erinnern kannst.” entgegnete er. Mein Blick glitt zu ihm und es regte mich richtig auf, wie nüchtern er sein konnte, aber er hatte ja Recht. “An den Tag als ich mich von Siri getrennt hatte.”  
Langsam nickte er, ich wusste er konnte sich noch genauso gut daran erinnern wie ich.  
Als er damals gegangen war hatte ich nicht geglaubt, dass ich ihm verzeihen konnte. Doch ich hatte es, es hat Monate gebraucht in denen ich erst nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, bevor wir anfingen zu streiten und dann uns versöhnten. Es war nicht gerade angenehm im Backstage Bereich zu dieser Zeit gewesen.   
“Ich werde nie verstehen, warum du mir verzeihen konntest, aber nie Siri.” Meinte er und lehnte seinen Kopf genau wie ich gegen mein Bettgestell. Er sah nicht mich an, sondern den schwarzen Bildschirm meines Fernsehers. Ich blickte auf mein Bett und schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Ich hab ihr verziehen.” Versuchte ich das Thema einfach zu beenden.  
“Ja, jetzt, wo du ständig vor ihrer Tür stehst.” Erwiderte er und sah mich nun doch an. Er wollte das Thema nicht einfach bleiben lassen. Aber ich starrte weiter auf mein Bett. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
“Ich hatte ihr eigentlich schon verziehen, als ich gegangen war. Ich war schuld, wie es gelaufen ist. Klar, war es scheiße von ihr ausgerechnet mit dir zu schlafen, aber ich war das Problem.” Ich hörte wie Dean sich bewegte, starrte aber weiter auf mein Bett und starrte doch ins Nichts. Ich sah noch vor mir, wie ich sie nach dem Streit wieder hinter der Bühne gesehen hatte. Ich hatte die ersten getrennten Tage im Hotel geschlafen und war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, aber während der TV Show lief man ständig sich Backstage über den Weg. Ich hatte wieder den Schmerz gespürt, aber es war der Schmerz des Verlustes gewesen und nicht des Verrats.  
Ich spürte ihn jetzt genauso und er schmerzte. Ich liebte sie heute genau wie damals, ich hatte es kaputt gemacht und auch wenn ich mir vorgemacht hatte, dass ich darüber hin weg war, war ich es nicht, war ich es nie gewesen. Wir hatten ein kollegiales Verhältnis geschaffen, aber ich war kein Teil mehr ihres Lebens.   
Ich war nicht einmal bei ihrer Hochzeit gewesen, sie musste so wunderschön gewesen sein in dem Kleid.  
Ich hatte alle Brücken abgebrochen, aber meine Krankheit war gemein und hinterhältig. Sie zeigte durch meine Vergesslichkeit meine wahren Gefühle und spielte sie gegen mich aus, indem sie mich immer wieder zu ihrer Tür schickte. Zur Tür, die einmal meine gewesen ist.

“Du Idiot willst mir also sagen, dass du seit damals… wie lange ist das jetzt her? 13 Jahre? Du bist seitdem immer noch in sie verknallt?” fragte er mit scharfer Stimme und ich nickte langsam. Verknallt war vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort, aber darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht diskutieren. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und ich spürte einen Kloß im Hals. “Warum hast du dich nicht entschuldigt und ihr geschworen dich zu ändern. Du hättest glücklich werden können, Seth. Du hättest eine Familie haben können.”  
Ich hörte so viel mehr in diesem Satz, in dieser einfachen Feststellung. Er sagte mir, dass ich dumm war. Das ich 13 Jahre weg geworfen hatte. Ich hing aber in meinem Kopf immer noch an seiner letzten Feststellung.  
“Nein, wir wären keine Familie geworden.” Der Kloß hing in meinem Hals und meine Stimme fühlte sich belegt an. “Während unserer Beziehung hatte sie zwei Fehlgeburten, immer so um den 3. Monat herum.” Ich schloss meinen Mund und spürte wieder die Verzweiflung von damals. Da war dieser saure Geschmack in meinem Mund und ich sah wieder ihre Verzweiflung vor meinem geistigen Auge. “Die erste Schwangerschaft war ein Unfall, wir hatten nicht aufgepasst und … wupsi. Aber wir wollten es kriegen, denn auch wenn alles dagegen sprach, so wollten wir es versuchen. Als sie es dann verlor, wurde sie so traurig.” Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander. Ich war auch traurig gewesen, fast am Boden zerstört, aber ich versuchte weiter zu machen und wollte stark sein, für sie.  
“Waren das damals ihre lange Auszeit?” fragte Dean. Er sah mich so abgeklärt an, er war nicht so emotional wie ich. Ich war schon immer der Part von uns, der mehr Gefühle zeigte. Er hatte immer alles relativ abgeklärt auf genommen.   
“Ja, aber du weißt wie die WWE ist. Man ließ sie gehen, sie ging für einige Zeit wieder nach Europa zu ihren Eltern, aber mich ließen sie nicht. Nicht einmal eine Woche durfte ich verpassen, wenn es nicht für ihre Zwecke war. Damals ging ich ihr zum ersten Mal fremd und ich fühle mich heute so dumm deswegen. Denn ich tat es, weil ich sie an dem Abend nicht erreicht hatte und…” Ich seufzte laut auf und lehnte meinen Kopf zurück.  
“Als sie wieder da war, war es fast wie früher. Als sie mit auf Tour ging, waren wir wieder ein Team und beschlossen, dass wir es weiter versuchen wollten und wir waren wieder wie früher. Aber es sollte nicht so bleiben. Wir waren nicht für eine Familie bestimmt.” Ich atmete durch und sah Dean mit nassen Augen an. Ich hasste es, ich hasste es, dass ich ständig am Heulen war, wegen der Krankheit, wegen den Medikamenten, die das noch unterstützten.  
Klar, war heulen besser als sinnlose Aggressionen wie sie andere Alzheimerkranke hatten, aber es war trotzdem auch nicht angenehm ständig zu heulen wie ein Mädchen.

“Ich hab mich von ihr getrennt, weil ich wollte, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich konnte ihr nicht treu sein, wir konnten keine Familie gründen und ich hatte sie so oft enttäuscht. Als ich sie verlassen habe, habe ich endgültig verstanden, dass ich sie nie glücklich machen würde, nicht langfristig und das hatte sie nicht verdient.”  
Ich spürte Deans Hand im Nacken, er zog mich zu sich. Er drückte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schultern. Er hielt mich fest wie so oft. “Ist vielleicht besser so, das ihr keine Kinder gekriegt habt… stell dir vor ein armes Mädchen, mir ihrer zierlichen Statur aber deiner gigantischen Nase!” Ich schluchzte auf und lachte gleichzeitig. Hart boxte ich ihm in die Seite und auch Dean lachte, aber es war eher ein gezwungenes Geräusch. Ich presste meine Wange gegen seine Schultern und schloss meine Augen.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Dean beruhigte mich. Wenn ich so neben ihm saß, an ihn gelehnt konnte ich schlafen. Ich schloss meine Augen und war so gleich einfach am Schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen lag er dann immer noch neben mir im Bett, wie zu unseren Anfangszeiten, als wir uns sooft gemeinsam mit Ro ein Hotelzimmer geteilt hatten, nur um nicht zu viel Geld ausgeben zu müssen.


	6. Take a Bumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An diesem Punkt möchte ich meinen Lesern danken, ich weiß das es eine hartes Stück Story ist, aber ich schreibe sie aktuell im Rahmen des NaNoWriMo fertig und bin froh sie auch hier zu posten.  
> Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nur auf deutsch poste, weil ich ungern andere Leser ausschließe. Ich hab vielleicht irgendwann mal die Zeit und Nerven die Story zu übersetzen, denn ich glaub sie ist gar nicht so schlecht. (Jaja, Eigenlob stinkt)

Als ich meine Diagnose bekam war meine größte Angst immer, dass ich Wrestling verlieren würde. Dabei war es so dumm überhaupt so zu denken. Ich würde alles verlieren, warum machte es mir am meisten Angst, dass ich meinen Job verlor? Aber mein Job war die Konstante in meinem Leben.   
Andere hatten einen Plan B für die Zeit gehabt, wenn das Rampenlicht für sie vorbei war. Ich hatte das nie. Es war eine große Befreiung für mich gewesen, als ich die Chance bekam ein Teil des Trainierstabs zu werden. Natürlich hätte ich eine eigene Schule aufmachen können, wie einige andere, aber ich konnte so immer noch weiter am Produkt WWE mitarbeiten. Ich nahm Schützlinge unter meine Fittiche, bildete sie aus, prägte sie und irgendwann sah ich sie im TV und feierte ihre Erfolge wie meine eigenen.

Ich weiß noch wie mein erster Schützling seinen ersten Auftritt im Hauptroster hatte. Ich war der aufgeregte Vater hinter den Kulissen gewesen. Ich hatte jede Bewegung genau beobachtet, jeden Move, jeden Schritt analysiert und zuckte immer zusammen wenn das Match irgendwo nicht ganz perfekt wirkte. Doch es war grandios.   
Die Menge tobte, sie feuerte den Rookie an, als wäre er der etablierte Star und auch wenn er sein Match jobben musste, waren sie hinter ihm und jubelten. Er würde noch ewig an diesem Moment denken, genau wie ich.   
Näher würde ich an das Gefühl Kinder zu haben nicht heran kommen und es machte mich glücklich.

Es war also nie eine Frage, ob meine Krankheit mir meinen Job, den ich liebte, nehmen würde. Die Frage war immer nur, wann sie es tun würde und wie es zu Ende ging. Wie viel Zeit hatte ich noch? War es normal, dass ich mit den Namen durcheinander kam, oder war es ein Symptom der Krankheit?

Ich trainierte meist junge Leute die vergleichsweise frisch im Wrestling waren, dazu gehörten vereinzelte junge Talente aus dem Indy-Bereich. Ihre Erfahrung unterstützte mich dabei den Neuen die Sache beizubringen und unsere erfahrenen Jungs lernten weiter, durch das konstante Training. Ich selbst war auch Jahre als junger Kerl außerhalb der WWE unterwegs gewesen und hatte mich dann doch als Schüler wieder gefunden. Aber das hatte aus dem ROH-Diamanten Tyler Black den WWE Champ Seth Rollins gemacht.

“Hast du das verstanden, Cory?” fragte ich an diesem Tag einen meiner Schüler. Seinen Namen konnte ich mir gut merken. Er sah Corey Graves nämlich fast zum Verwechseln ähnlich, auch wenn die Namen anders geschrieben wurden, half es mir mich zu erinnern. Deswegen rief ich ihn eigentlich auch viel zu oft auf.  
“Ja, hab ich!” war seine knappe Antwort. “Dann komm.” forderte ich heraus und machte mich bereit. Bevor er anlief, zeigte Cory immer einen kleinen Hopser. Ich würde das immer wieder bemängeln, später auch, aber ich bekam es einfach nicht hin, ihm das aus zu treiben.   
Und dann war es wie aus meinen Kopf weg geputzt. Ich wollte mich bereit machen für den Angriff, ich wollte es den Jungs nur einmal zeigen wie man es richtig machte und jetzt wusste ich nicht mehr welchen Move ich zeigen wollte. Hatte ich zu lange über Corys Hopsen nachgedacht?   
Er fegte mich von den Beinen. Seine Hand berührte mich an der Hüfte, seine Schulter hämmerte gegen mein Brustbein und ich wusste noch, dass ich eigentlich irgendwie hätte reagieren sollen, aber was musste ich tun? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich ging einfach zu Boden wie ein Sack Kartoffeln.   
Ich fluchte als mein Hinterkopf aufschlug, das war gar nicht gut. Ich krümmte mich zusammen und verschränkte meine Hände hinter meinem Kopf. 

Verdammte Scheiße, was war das gerade gewesen? Mir ging einfach nicht in den Kopf was ich gerade vergessen hatte. Ich hatte noch vor einem Augenblick darüber geredet und es war einfach weg gewischt. Wir hatten einen neuen Move besprochen und ich wollte ihn einmal komplett zeigen. Jetzt lag ich mit Schmerzen auf dem Boden des Rings. Wütend hämmerte ich mit meiner Faust auf den Boden und setzte mich auf. Meine Schüler starrten mich verwirrt an. “Es tut mir leid, Seth… ich… ich dachte, oh es tut mir leid.” Ich musste sehr wütend ausgesehen haben, denn Cory trat einen Schritt zurück, als ich ihn ansah. Ich war auch wütend, alle starrten mich an und ich saß auf meinem Hosenboden. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte noch Jahre haben, Jahre in denen ich wenigstens Leute trainieren konnte, wenn ich schon privat mein Leben abgefucked hatte.   
Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch ich konnte das nicht. Mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Ich sah nur einen meiner Schüler nacheinander an. Ich wollte sie anbrüllen, dass sie mir gefälligst hoch helfen sollten und mit den Übungen weiter machen sollten, dass sie den verdammten Move mir zeigen sollten, aber ich sah sie nur an. “Glotz mich nicht an!” fauchte ich und war über die Kraft meiner Worte überrascht. “Seth, ist alles okay?” fragte jemand anderes hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. Einer der älteren stand da und sah mich überrascht an. “Wie sieht es denn aus?” fauchte ich ihn an und wusste nicht warum ich so außer mir war. Keine Ahnung wer der Kerl war, ich wusste er lernte hier, aber sein Name war einfach weg, wie so vieles. “Dean?” hob er an und wandte sich um. Ich folgte seinem Blick.

Mein Freund lag gerade mit jemandem in einem anderen Trainingsring und hielt ihn in einem Aufgabegriff. Er hatte in seinen Erklärungen inne gehalten, als der für mich Unbekannte ein zweites Mal, dieses Mal lauter nach Dean rief. Warum er das tat, war mir schleierhaft. Sofort ließ Dean seinen Schüler los und wandte sich um. Er sah die Szene und es war fast wieder wie früher. Er glitt aus dem Ring und eilte herüber. “Was ist passiert?” fragte er laut und alle sahen sich unschlüssig an. Sollte ich etwas sagen? Sollten sie es erklären?  
Es war mir egal. Ich musste weg von diesen Leuten die nichts anders taten als mich anzustarren. Ich glitt aus dem Ring und winkte ab. “Scheiße ist passiert, nichts anders.” Raunte ich ruhiger und wollte an Dean vorbei gehen, doch meine Hüfte schmerzte und mein Kopf war etwas dumpf. Der Aufschlag war nicht gut gewesen, das fühlte ich.   
Ich humpelte an Dean vorbei, doch der hielt mich am Handgelenk fest. “Was war?” fragte er ruhiger, aber ich schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Mich starrten immer noch alle an und mir war das unwohl. Wie viel wussten sie, hatte Dean ihnen etwas gesagt? Ich hatte niemanden eingeweiht, noch nicht. Zumindest nicht von den normalen Trainern. Ich hatte Hunter und Daniel Bescheid gegeben, weil ich es musste. Etwas anderes hätte sich verantwortungslos angefühlt, aber die anderen sollten mich nicht ansehen, als hätte ich eine Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken.

Jetzt fühlte ich mich aber genauso. Als hätte ich eine Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken. Dean hielt mein Handgelenk und ich fühlte mich unwohl. Ich riss mich von ihm los und schüttelte den Kopf. Stur lief ich an ihm vorbei und versuchte nicht auffällig zu humpeln bis ich in der Umkleide war. Dort ließ ich mich auf eine Bank fallen und legte einen Arm über meine Augen. Verdammte Hölle, was war nur passiert? Wie hieß der Move den ich zeigen wollte? Hatte mich etwas abgelenkt? Mich musste etwas abgelenkt haben, das durfte noch nicht meine Krankheit sein. Jetzt noch nicht!

“Was war los?” ich hatte nicht gehört wie Dean rein gekommen war. Aber die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ohne hinzusehen wusste ich dass er gegen die Tür gelehnt stehen würde. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner alten Jogginghose. Sie war eigentlich eine Beleidigung für die Augen. Darüber trug er irgendein Shirt einer Rockband, keine Ahnung welches er sich heute ausgesucht hatte. Ich seufzte. “Cory hat mich umgemäht. Sonst nichts!” wiegelte ich ab und blieb einfach dort auf der Pritsche liegen. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass es kein normaler Unfall war, aber Dean kannte mich zu lange. Ich hörte ßwie er von einem Bein aufs andere trat und als er sich durch gerungen hatte, hörte ich seine Schritte im Raum hallen. Sein Gewicht ließ die Pritsche etwas weiter durchbiegen und seine Hand ergriff meine andere, die auf meinem Oberschenkel lag. Er zog an meinem Arm und zwang mich dazu mich aufzusetzen. Ich wollte ihn nicht anblicken, aber ich widersetzte mich ihm nicht. Ich sah ihn fast böse an. "Kannst du mich nicht allein lassen?" fragte ich ihn. Ich wollte mich giftig anhören, so wie eben im Ring. Doch wenn ich in seine blauen Augen schaute, konnte ich es nicht. "Nein, kann ich nicht. Das weißt du doch. Aber was ist denn gewesen?" wie unglaublich penetrant Dean war. Er wusste genau wann er nachbohren musste und wann es eigentlich nichts Wichtiges war. Er wusste, dass ich jetzt etwas verheimlichen wollte, aber das würde er mir nicht durchgehen lassen. "Ich hab mit den Jungs trainiert und ich dachte noch über Corys Hopser nach, vor seinem Anlauf und dann rammt er mich. Ich wusste nicht mehr was wir besprochen hatten und war genauso wenig drauf vorbereitet, dass er mich angreifen würde. Jetzt tut mir meine Schulter, meine Hüfte und mein Kopf weh." Ich hörte mich an wie ein Kleinkind. "Weißt du noch was für ein Move es war?" drang Deans Stimme in meine Gedanken. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nein, vielleicht gleich, aber gerade war da alles leer. Vielleicht versuchte ich es auch im Moment zu angestrengt. "Okay." Mehr sagte Dean nicht und ich war ihm dankbar dafür.


	7. Consequences

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir in der Umkleide gesessen haben, bevor plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde. Verdammt. Schlichen sie uns jetzt nach? Ich sah über Deans Schulter zur Tür, während er sich nicht bewegte. Daniel steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum. "Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte er und ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Bei Daniel war es mir egal, bei den anderen wollte ich jetzt nicht als Anschauungsobjekt vorgeführt werden.   
Daniel schlüpfte in den Raum und schloss sogleich die Tür wieder. "Draußen sind alle etwas… beunruhigt. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" fragte er und Dean schüttelte gleich den Kopf. "Nein, das mach ich schon für dich." Antwortete er in seiner trockenen unnachahmlichen Art, die mich die meiste Zeit ärgerte aber auch tief berührte. "Bitte frag nicht was passiert ist." Forderte ich. Ich schloss meine Augen und presste meine Daumen und Zeigefinger seitlich auf meine Nasenwurzel. Ich konnte diese Frage nicht mehr hören.  
"So wie die Jungs sich anhören, hast du gebotched und dich dann wie eine Diva verhalten." Meinte Daniel, ich warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu. Klar, ich hatte schon öfter in meinem Leben gebotched, aber mich störte eher die Aussage, wie eine Diva verhalten. Doch so war Daniel, er beschönigte nichts, weil es nichts brachte. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schau nicht so, Seth. Ich wiederhole nur was ich gehört habe, deswegen bin ich hier und wollte hören warum ihr zwei hier verschwunden seit wie nach dem Abschlussball." - "Kannst du mal diese Vergleiche sein lassen, Daniel? Sonst raste ich aus!" entgegnete ich. Dean sah jetzt zu Daniel. "Und er hat ja eben bewiesen, wie toll er ausrasten kann!" war sein Beitrag zu der Diskussion. "Jetzt verarschst du mich auch? Danke schön!" brummte ich und nach einer Moment Pause, kichernden wir wie drei High-School Jungs. 

Daniel setzte sich auf die andere Pritsche im Raum und sah mich dann ernst an. "Hast du was vergessen? War es… das Alzheimer?" Ich strich mit dem angewinkelten Daumen über meine Augenbraue. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, nicht weil ich mir nicht sicher war, sondern es würde so viel ins Rollen bringen. "Ja."   
Ich seufzte meine Antwort und wandte meinen Blick zum Boden. Im Augenwinkel sah ich wie Dean seine Hand zur Faust ballte, entweder wollte er mir eine rein schlagen oder er hatte mich berühren wollen, aber die Bewegung dann doch unterbrochen. Mir wäre das erstere lieber gewesen. Wir haben uns schon immer oft gedrückt und seit ein paar Jahre zusammen wohnten, hatten sich andere komische Angewohnheiten bei uns breit gemacht. Aber das er fast sanft mir gegenüber war, war erst seit meiner Krankheit. Er sorgte sich und aus dem rauen Freund war irgendwann meine Krankenschwester geworden. Ich wollte meinen Freund wieder und vor allem wollte ich nicht, dass er das Gefühl hatte mich umsorgen zu müssen, weil sonst niemand da war.  
Daniel hatte geschwiegen und einfach zwischen uns beiden hin und her gesehen. "Ich möchte jetzt kein Drama darum machen. Das kann immer während dem Training passieren, aber… du bist nicht mehr jung, Seth." - "Ich bin gerade mal 50!" erwiderte ich. "52 um genau zu sein. Ich weiß viele unserer Vorgänger haben mit dem Alter noch im Ring gestanden, aber wie viele haben wir schon verloren. Du musst auf dich aufpassen!" Ich seufzte wie ein genervtes Kind und mochte nicht, dass es sich genau so anhörte. Ich nickte. Ja, er hatte Recht, nur Ric Flair bis ins hohe Alter gekämpft hat, machte seinen letzten Jahre nicht gut.  
"Es war jetzt einmal, dass etwas nicht funktioniert hat. Das wird…" ich hielt inne und räusperte mich. "Das wird so schnell nicht wieder passieren. Ich pass besser auf." Daniel sieht Dean an. Wie sie alle immer ihn mit Blicken fragen, wie weit man meinen Worten glauben kann. Ich hatte mit Alzheimer meine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren und Dean war derjenige der mich immer zum Arzt begleitete. Er wusste das gleiche was ich wusste. Es würde wieder passieren und wahrscheinlich schneller als ich wollte.  
Deswegen schüttelte ich den Kopf und schnaubte. "Okay, gut. Soll ich aufhören zu trainieren und gelangweilt zu Hause auf dem Sofa sitzen und warte bis mein Gehirn mehr und mehr zu einer Kartoffel wird?" fragte ich aufgebracht. Dean stand auf, klopfte mir ziemlich hart auf die Schulter und lehnte sich gegen die Reihe der Spinde. Er fing immer an zu tigern. "Dein Gehirn war schon immer eine Kartoffel, Seth!" - "Idiot." - "Mistkerl." - "Arsch." - "Hört auf Jungs!" unterbrach Daniel uns.   
Wir senkten unsere Blicke und kämpften mit einem weiteren Lachen. 

Schweigen senkte sich zwischen uns und ich spürte förmlich, dass jetzt etwas in der Luft lag. Daniel war nicht nur gekommen um nach mir zusehen. Ich rang mit meinen Händen und doch warte ich einfach ab. "Als du uns deine Diagnose mitgeteilt hast…" begann Daniel zu sprechen und ich sah auf. "Du meinst, dass ich langsam anfange alles um mich herum zu vergessen?" fragte ich und spürte den sarkastischen angriffslustigen Ton. Daniel reagierte darauf nicht verbal, sondern nickte einfach nur. "Seit damals haben ich und Hunter uns überleg, was wir anfangen, wenn es schlimmer wird." Ich spürte die Säure in meinem Magen aufsteigen. Pünktlich zu meinem 40. Geburtstag hatte ich eine Neigung zu Sodbrennen entwickelt, das ich nicht von fettigem Essen bekam, sondern auch wenn ich mich aufregte. Und gerade regte ich mich wieder auf. "Schickt ihr mich jetzt nach Hause zum alten Eisen? Bin ich wegen dem kleinen Ausbruch nicht mehr tragbar?" fragte ich weiter angriffslustig und ich tat ihm unrecht. Das wusste ich, aber das war doch genau meine Angst. Daniel schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Beim besten Willen nicht, Seth! Wir wollen dich nicht einmotten wie einen alten Pullover, wir wollen dich so lange wie möglich in unseren Reihen wissen. So lange es geht, aber wir wissen auch, dass… es gefährlich für dich und deine Schüler sein kann. Wenn das heute öfter passiert." Was so viel bedeutete, wenn ich öfter für Unfälle verantwortlich war, was zwangsläufig kommen würde. Heute kam ich mit ein paar blauen Flecken und Kopfschmerzen davon, irgendwann konnten Knochen brechen oder Bänder reißen. Man hatte mir während meiner aktiven Zeit schon vorgeworfen, dass ich unsauber arbeiten würde und meine Gegner absichtlich verletzen würde. Natürlich wollte ich die Schuld von den ganzen Zwischenfällen nicht von mir weisen, aber diese Vorwürfe hatten mir damals schon weh getan und vor allem wollte ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, die Jugend aus dem Gefecht zu ziehen. Meine Gegenwehr war ganz plötzlich zusammen gesunken. Ich seufzte und nickte. "Und deswegen darf ich nicht mehr trainieren?" fragte ich kleinlaut.   
Ich spürte plötzlich Gewicht hinter mir. Dean setzte sich zu mir und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nee, sie haben mich nur gefragt, ob wir demnächst nicht als Team arbeiten. Wir haben ein paar Tag Teams und wäre es nicht cool Tag Team Coaches zu sein?" fragte er und ich hörte an seiner Stimme, das er versuchte mit das zu verkaufen. Das war kein Vorschlag, das war ein Befehl. Entweder würde ich mich weiter von Dean bemuttern lassen und das sogar vor den Schülern oder aber ich müsste gehen. Ich würde es vielleicht tragisch empfinden, wenn mir nicht so viel an meinem Job liegen würde und wenn es jemand anderes wäre als Dean. Aber ganz kleinlaut wollte ich nicht gehen. Ich sah über meine Schulter und sah Dean an. "Wenn ich dir wie damals beim Split von Shield einen Stuhl über den Rücken schlagen darf, gerne." Meinte ich und fast wäre mir nach Lächeln zumute. Wenn es eine beiläufige Idee gewesen wäre, hätte ich das als großartig empfunden, aber so war es aus der Not geboren und tat weh. Wieder etwas Freiheit die ich aufgeben musste.

"Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Meinte Daniel, ich sah wieder zu ihm. "Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich noch nicht bereit dazu bist, aber wir finden, du solltest auch die anderen einweihen." Natürlich wollte Daniel und vor allem Hunter das. So war es ein großes Geheimnis was ich herum trug und nur Daniel und Hunter wussten, nicht einmal die ganze Chefetage war eingeweiht. Vielleicht hatte Hunter es Stephanie gesagt, aber Shane wusste es sicherlich nicht. Der McMahon Sohn hatte sich irgendwann aus dem Wrestling zurückgezogen, nur um in einer On Screen Rolle wieder zurück zu kehren. Aber als McMahon Senior gestorben war, hatte er seine Erbschaft angetreten und war seit dem schweigender Teilhaber. Sein ältester lernte gerade das geschäftliche Handwerk, während zwei von Hunters Töchter sogar das Wrestling Handwerk lernten. Aber nicht bei uns.  
So mussten sich Daniel und Hunter Ausreden ausdenken, wenn ich mal wieder wegen meiner Krankheit einen Aussetzer hatte, der öffentlich diskutiert wurde. Was wahrscheinlich heute der Fall sein würde. Oder dass sie mein Arbeitsarrangement veränderten. Es würde viel gemunkelt werden und wenn ich anfing ehrlich zu sein, dann würde es allen leichter fallen. Nur mir nicht, denn ich musste mit dem Mitleid leben und den ständig besorgten Blicken, wenn ich etwas vergaß oder nicht sofort das Wort fand, was ich suchte.   
Trotzdem nickte ich. "Aber bitte nicht heute. Ich weiß nicht ob… ich brauch etwas Zeit." Daniel lächelte mich an. "Ja, die sollst du dir auch nehmen. Dean hatte eh gefragt ob er ein paar Wochen Urlaub machen könnte." Ich sah über meine Schulter zu meinem Kumpel. "Du planst jetzt auch alles ohne mich." Raunte ich ihm zu. "Hey, ich wollte für mich Urlaub nehmen, das wir jetzt schon ein Team werden und du dann auch Urlaub machen musst, wenn ich gehe, hatte ich nicht bedacht." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. Wann hatte ich in den letzten 2 Jahren gearbeitet, wenn mein Kumpel frei hatte… genau… gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach seine Planung vergessen und er wollte nicht darauf herum reiten. "Streitet euch daheim ihr alten Tanten. Aber ich kann euch drei Wochen heim schicken. Vier unserer Leute kriegen für den PPV am Sonntag n CallUp und bis die neuen anfangen dauert es noch gut einen Monat. Also verschwindet. Wer weiß wann wir der nächste Urlaub bekommt." Daniel stand auf und wandte sich ab. Er blieb an der Tür stehen und sah sich um. "Soll ich das draußen regeln und ihr verschwindet einfach?"  
"Wäre echt cool, Daniel." Meinte Dean und ich spürte wie er hinter mir auf stand. Diese einfachen Holzbänke wippten einfach bei jeder Bewegung mit. Eigentlich wollte ich noch nicht gehen, aber vermutlich hatten Dean und Daniel Recht. Ich glaub etwas Urlaub, etwas Luftveränderung konnte ich gebrauchen. Natürlich würde das nichts aufhalten, aber solange ich noch auf dem Status war, dass ich mich nicht in irgendwelchen Ferienwohnungen verirrte, sollte ich genau das ausnutzen.

Als Daniel verschwunden war sah ich zu Dean. "Willst du das wirklich? Dich noch mehr um mich kümmern?" fragte ich heiser, denn ich kämpfte wieder mit meinen Gefühlen. Mein Gott, das würde mich die nächsten Jahre noch die meisten nerven kosten, diese ständigen Gefühle. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du wahnsinnig. Du bist meine Familie Seth. Ich hab etwa 100 Jahre gebraucht um dir alles über meine Vergangenheit zu erzählen, aber jetzt weißt du alles. Mit gefangen mit gehangen, ich kümmere mich um dich bis zum Ende, weil… das macht man bei Familie." Er ging zu mir, mit den für ihn typischen stampfenden Schritten. Er zog mich auf die Füße, obwohl ich das gar nicht wollte. "Du warst für mich da, als vor 3 Jahren meine Mom gestorben ist und jetzt bin ich für dich da." Die Schläge auf meine Schulter waren fest, so wie ich es von ihm gewöhnt war. Frauen konnte er mit zärtlichen Berührungen ganz einfach verführen, für Männer hatte er immer diese lieben Schulterklopfer übrig, die fast wie Prügel sich anfühlten. Ich liebte ihn dafür, dass er mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasste.


	8. Under the sun

"Falsche Richtung!" Ich spürte wie Dean mich an meinem Gürtel festhielt und mich zurückzog. "Manchmal bist du schlimmer, als meine Mom früher. Die hat mich wenigstens mit Menschenwürde behandelt." Beschwerte ich mich und löste seine Finger von meiner Hose um mich umzudrehen. "Ich bin seit 30 Minuten in dieser Wohnung, dass ich die Orientierung verliere, liegt nicht an meiner Krankheit." Ich hob ermahnend einen Finger und wollte gar keine Predigten von ihm hören. Natürlich grinste er mich an, als hätte ich einen lustigen Witz erzählt. "Hab dich das behauptet. Ich wollte nur nicht dass du in Ros Kleiderschrank pinkelst." Er deutete auf die andere Tür und wandte sich dann der Treppe zu. 

Wie Daniel es uns ans Herz gelegt hatte, hatten wir uns Urlaub gegönnt. 2 Wochen im sonnigen Florida. 2 Wochen in Tempa bei Ro und seiner nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Familie in Tempa. Roman hatte die WWE vor einiger Zeit verlassen und trainierte nun an der örtlichen High-School das Football Team. Er war zu seinen Wurzeln zurückgekehrt und meiner Meinung nach tat es ihm richtig gut. Eigentlich musste Ro nicht mehr arbeiten, er hatte mit seinem Gehalt sehr gut gehaushaltet, aber wie wir, konnte er nicht einfach aufhören und nichts tun.  
Sie hatten uns in ihrer Gästewohnung über der geräumigen Garage einquartiert. Ich sah gerade noch wie Dean und Ro im Auto weg fuhren. Ich schritt durch den Innenhof, am Pool vorbei, den wohl jedes größere Haus in dieser Gegend hatte und schlüpfte durch die Balkontür in die Küche. "Wo sind die zwei denn hin?" fragte ich verwundert. "Joe nimmt John mit zum Training heute und beide haben beschlossen, dass ich heute auf dich aufpasse." Meinte die hübsche Frau. Die Jahre hatten ihr gut getan. Sie war immer noch schlank. Sie hatte mit ihren Haaren noch mehr Glück als ich. Während man bei mir schon sehr deutlich das Grau in meinen langen Zotteln sah, so schien sie noch fast komplett ihre natürliche Haarfarbe zu haben. Als Frau wäre ich sehr neidisch auf sie. "Ich brauch nicht ständig jemand, der auf mich aufpasst!" meinte ich und glitt auf einen Barhocker ihr gegenüber. Sie kochte gerade und leckte den Holzlöffel ab, bevor sie ihn in die Spüle hinter sich legte. "Ich kann mich an ein Gespräch vor etwa 20 Jahren erinnern, da hörte sich das ganz anders an." Meinte sie keck und grinste mich freudestrahlend an. Ich runzelte meinte Stirn. "Wie bitte?" fragte ich nach und aus ihrem Grinsen wurde ein Lachen.  
"Es ging etwa so, Joe wollte den Abend nicht mit euch weg gehen, weil ich da war und er sah zu John: Dean, passt du heute darauf auf, das Seth heute von niemandem die Fresse vermöbelt kriegt? John grinste breit und meinte: Ich fände es sehr cool, wenn Seth heute auf die Fresse bekommt. Joe sah ihn streng an: Versuchs noch mal. Und dann hat unser John ganz geknickt geguckt und geläutert gesagt: Ich versuche, das Seth heute keinen auf die Fresse kriegt." Sie drückte sich von dem Herd weg und klopfte mir sanft auf den Oberarm. "Man muss also seit 20 Jahren auf dich aufpassen, Colby. Mach dir nichts draus." 

So wie sie es erzählte konnte es wirklich ein Gespräch früher gewesen sein. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich ständig prügelte, sondern war es eher ein Running Gag unter uns, das Roman auf uns aufpasste, das wir keinen Scheiß veranstalteten. Wenn er dann nicht da war, übertrug er jedes Mal die Verantwortung für mich auf Daddy Dean. Daran hatte ich Jahre nicht mehr gedacht. Daddy Dean.  
Roman war immer noch einer unser besten Freunde. Ohne ihn hätte es genauso wenig Shield gegeben, wie ohne Dean oder ohne mich. Auch wenn ich dann später alles "weg geschmissen" habe, so konnte doch niemand die Tatsache leugnen, dass die wir drei anfangs nur zusammenfunktioniert hatten. Und hinter der Kulissen brauchten wir einander uns auch noch nach meinem Heelturn. Story technisch waren wir immer miteinander verwickelt gewesen, so wie Hunter und Shawn immer zusammen gehörten.   
"Ich lass das jetzt noch ne halbe Stunde vor sich hin köcheln. Komm doch mit auf die Terrasse in die Sonne. Wenn ich etwas an meinem Joe gelernt hab, dann das Männer eures Alters gern am Swimming Pool in der Sonne sitzen und ausgiebig nachdenken und dabei schnarchen." Meinte sie. Ich mochte ihren Humor. Auch wenn wir ihr oft ihren Mann abspenstig gemacht haben, war sie nie wütend. Vielleicht weil sie damals schon gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn irgendwann wieder kriegt und uns dann nicht immer ertragen musste. "Ich versuche in der letzten Zeit das Grübeln etwas abzustellen." Entgegnete ich, doch auf die Liege in der Sonne freute ich mich. Sonne gab es in Seattle wirklich selten und wenn war sie selten so warm wie hier unten. Ich streckte mich in der Sonne aus und seufzte leise, während Galina sich neben mich auf einen Schaukelstuhl setzte, der soweit ich wusste ihr gehörte und für alle anderen der Familie Sperrgebiet war.   
"Warum willst du weniger grübeln. Das hat sich angehört, als würdest du das zu oft tun?" fragte sie nach. Ich sah sie an. Sie wusste seit etwa 12 Stunden von meiner Krankheit. Wir waren vorher nicht dazu gekommen es Roman zu sagen. Außerdem würde es mit jedem Menschen, den man einweihte nur realer. Ich seufzte. "Ich hab dir doch vom Alzheimer erzählt." Begann ich meinen Gedankengang zu erläutern. "Ein Symptom davon ist, dass ich immer wieder zu meiner alten Wohnung fahre. Ich hab dann einfach die Jahre vergessen, in denen ich von meiner Ex getrennt gelebt habe. Und da denkt man zwangsläufig viel über die Vergangenheit nach." Ihr Stuhl machte bei der Schaukelbewegung kleine knarzende Geräusche. "Du fährst also immer wieder zu… wie hieß sie noch… zur Rothaarigen? Und die wohnt noch da?" fragte sie. Galina kannte Siri, aber nicht so eng. Während Siri immer beim Tour Zirkus dabei gewesen war, so hatte Galina brav zu Hause auf ihren Mann gewartet und nach meiner Trennung hatte sie gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr gehabt. Natürlich kannte sie ihren Namen nicht mehr. "Siri wohnt noch dort, mir ihrem Ehemann, nem ehemaligen Kollegen von uns."   
"Oh." War ihre kurze Antwort und dann hörte man nur einen Moment das Knirschen des Stuhls. "Liebst du sie noch?" fragte sie dann direkt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube. Aber sie ist so glücklich, da tut es mir eher leid, dass ich dieses Glück jetzt ständig störe und die Vergangenheit aufwirbele. Ich wollte ihren Mann schon mehrmals verprügeln, wenn ich ihn in der Tür hatte und nicht Siri."  
"Wer ist denn der Kerl?" fragte sie und ich sah sie an. "Shinsuke Nakamura." Bei der Antwort warf sie mir einen schwer zu definierenden Blick zu. "Oh, dieser smarte Japaner? Der managt aktuell so ein asiatisches Stable in den Shows und ist so… heiß. Also für Frauen in meinem Alter. Asiatische Gene müsste man haben. Er sieht immer noch aus wie 40 aber Joe meinte der wäre schon Mitte 50!" Ich zog fragend meine Augenbrauen hoch. "Ihr schaut die Shows noch?" Ich verfolgte sie natürlich noch, immer hin musste ich auf dem Laufenden sein und wollte wissen was aus meinen ehemaligen wurde, aber Roman wirkte auf mich, als hätte er mit der WWE abgeschlossen. "Natürlich. Montags ist auch immer später Training und Joe wird immer total grantig wenn er wegen dem Verkehr zu spät zu Hause ist und den Anfang verpasst. Er brüllt manchmal den Fernseher an, sehr niedlich." Ich konnte nichts anders als lachen. Anscheinend hatte unser Job bei allen noch einen Eindruck hinterlassen. Ich brüllte nicht den Fernseher an, beschwerte mich aber immer über die unfähigen Writer und über verhauene Moves.   
"Wir sind ganz schön vom Thema abgekommen. Also deine Ex, du liebst sie noch, aber es bedrückt dich mehr, dass du ihr jetzt wieder Ärger machst. Hab ich das richtig verstanden." Ich nickte, das Thema wo wir angelangt waren hatte mir besser gefallen, als meine Gefühlswelt.  
"Hat sie sich jemals beschwert, dass du ständig bei ihr einfällst?" fragte Galina. "Natürlich nicht! So ist sie nicht." Antwortete ich entrüstete. "Ach komm schon Colby, so meinte ich das nicht. Aber hast du das Gefühl, dass du sie sehr störst?" war ihre nächste Frage und ich verstummte.  
Nein, das Gefühl hatte ich nicht. Ich hatte sehr wohl das Gefühl dass sie litt, aber nicht dass ich sie störte. Sie und Shinsuke nahmen sich immer viel Zeit für mich. Ich hatte mittlerweile wahrscheinlich jede Jasminteesorte der Welt getrunken, weil Shinsuke mir immer einen aufdrückte. Siri nahm sich viel Zeit mich zu beruhigen, setzte sich zu mir, selbst wenn sie eigentlich noch was arbeiten musste und rief auch nie sofort Dean an, sondern erst wenn sie sich war, dass ich wieder klar war.   
"Nein, sie ist sogar sehr…" ich wusste nicht wie ich den Satz beenden sollte." Ich glaube, sie liebt dich auch noch. Nicht das ich glaube, das wird jetzt ein kitschiges Happy End bei euch und irgendwann kommt ein Einhorn und zaubert dein Alzheimer weg und ihr werdet glücklich bis zum Ende aller Tage, aber Seth… es könnte schlimmer sein."

Galina stand auf und setzte sich zu mir auf die Liege. Es zog mir den Magen zusammen. Dieser Blick, so offen und liebevoll wie nur Galina die Welt anblickte. Keine Spur von Mitleid oder großer Sorge. "Man hört immer wieder von alten Menschen die im Altenheim versauern. So wirst du nicht enden. Du hast einen wirklich super Kumpel, der sein ganzes Leben um dich herum plant. John liebt dich wirklich und dann suchst du noch deine Ex heim und anstatt sich anzupissen, weil du wirklich früher ein Arschloch warst und sie eigentlich mehr vom Leben verdient hat, als du ihr jetzt die Zeit auch zur Hölle machst, kümmert sich um dich. Du hast Leute die für dich sorgen. Joe hat sich gestern Abend als wir schlafen gegangen sind große Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber das braucht er gar nicht, denn dir geht's gut. Du hast wirklich echt einen Scheiß Geschmack was Krankheiten angeht, aber du hast dir die richtigen Freunde gesucht und… wenn es John zu viel wird, könnt ihr jeder Zeit zu uns kommen." Ihre Hand lag auf meinem Oberschenkel und es zerriss mir fast das Herz. Denn ja, mir ging es in meinem Leid gut und gleichzeitig hatte ich wieder dieses schlechte Gewissen.  
"Du denkst nicht, dass ich zu viel von John verlange?" fragte ich unsicher und sie lachte. "Du Idiot, du verlangst doch nichts von ihm. Natürlich verlässt du dich sehr auf ihn, aber das musst du jetzt einfach. Er macht das freiwillig. Er liebt dich… auf einer komischen Ebene. Er macht das ob du fragst oder nicht und wenn du dich nicht wehrst, macht es ihm einfacher."

Die Dinge die Galina mir gesagt hatte, taten mir wirklich gut. Natürlich würden sie mein schlechtes Gewissen nicht wegwischen, aber ich konnte mich an ihnen festhalten. Ich liebte nämlich John auch für alles was er tat und auch allein dafür, dass er da war.


	9. Edge of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, für die Verspätung. Ich hab gestern einfach vergessen, die Story zu updaten. Aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel zusagt... immerhin ist Nikolaus, also seht es als mein Geschenk. ;)
> 
> Wenn ihr euch fragte, welchen Song Seth hört. Freedom Call ~ Edge of the Ocean. Ist auch quasi der Titel gebende Song. Er hat mich zu dem Kapitel inspiriert.

Unser Urlaub war fast zu Ende. Und natürlich waren wir die 2 Wochen nicht vor Zwischenfällen verschont geblieben. Ich hatte mich einmal in Romans Haus verlaufen. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich gesucht habe, aber nach einer halben Stunde hat mich Ros jüngste im Keller gefunden. Ich hatte mich auf dem alten Sofa zusammen gekauert und einfach nur gewartet und hofft gefunden zu werden. Das Mädchen war verwirrt Onkel Seth dort zu sehen, vor allem beichtete sie mir später, dass sie unten einfach nur heimlich eine rauchen wollte.  
Ich predigte ihr pflichtschuldig, das Rauchen schlecht für ihre Gesundheit sei und erklärte sie warum ich dort unten war. Mich hatte noch niemand vermisst und wir versprachen uns, es niemandem zu erzählen, weil wir niemanden beunruhigen wollten. Als wir zusammen Shield in die Hauptshows brachten, hatte Roman nur eine Tochter, aber die Jahre danach, kamen noch zwei Nachzügler. Auch Mädchen. So war Roman unter normalen Umständen einfach heillos in der Unterzahl und hatte Dean und mich gern für 2 Wochen im Haus um die Chancen auszugleichen.  
Der zweite Zwischenfall war dann doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Ich hatte Einkaufen fahren wollen, aber war gescheitert. Immerhin befanden wir uns in Tampa und nicht in Seattle, so dass ich mich einfach nicht mehr zurecht gefunden hatte. 

Was auch nicht ausblieb, ich verwechselte ständig die Namen der verschiedenen Frauen im Haus. Im Endeffekt waren es aber trotzdem zwei großartige Wochen gewesen. Ich hatte einfach die Zeit vergessen können und teilweise auch meine Probleme. Das warme Wetter war angenehm und ich konnte mich daran gewöhnen. Warum ich ausgerechnet damals ins regnerische Seattle gezogen war, wusste ich nicht mehr. Es hatte irgendwann einmal praktisch erschienen. Naja, ich hatte vergleichsweise kürzere Reisewege aus der kanadischen Region, aber dafür war Florida wirklich weit weg. Wahrscheinlich hatte Siri damals einen großen Anteil daran gehabt. Aber da ich in Seattle gewohnt habe, als ich mich hinter die Kamera zurück gezogen habe, war es logischer gewesen, dass ich dort im Performance Center die Trainerstelle antrat, anstatt in Florida, wo es das erste Center schon seit über 20 Jahren gab und hier arbeiten wir doch sehr autark von der Company Leitung. Also war ich eigentlich gar nicht so böse darum. 

Trotzdem wollte ich nicht zurück in die Kälte des Staates Washington und so ging an unserem letzten Tag unser Ausflug noch einmal zum Strand. Die Sonne brannte auf die alten Körper von Dean und mir herab. Wir waren allein gefahren, hatten uns einfach das Auto einer Tochter ausgeliehen und waren los gefahren, abends wären wir wieder zurück und morgens ging unser Flug nach Hause.   
Früher hatten wir mal richtig zum Anbeißen ausgesehen, wenn wir, nur in Badeshorts, uns am Strand auf den Liegen geräkelt hatten. Heute waren wir zwei 50jährige mit weniger muskulösen Körpern als früher. Deans Bauchansatz war sichtbarer als meiner, genauso gingen seine grauen Haare mehr zurück als meine. Dabei verbrachte ich auch immer noch mehr Zeit im Fitnessstudio als er und hatte immer noch mehr braunes als graues Haar, wenn auch viele meinten ich sollte langsam auf einen Kurzhaarschnitt umsteigen, aber ich mochte einfach nicht. Aber wo Deans körperlich "Schwächen" etwas überwogen, war er wenigstens gesund wie ein Stier und hatte keine degenerative Gehirnkrankheit.

"Ich beweg mich mal etwas." Verabschiedete ich mich bei Dean. Ich würde nicht weit laufen, aber wer wusste wann ich das nächste Mal den warmen Sand unter meinen Füßen und die Sonne auf meinen Schultern spüren würde. Ich hatte meinen alten MP3 Player dabei und hörte zu einigen alten Alben meiner Lieblingsmusik. Ich schritt langsam den Strand entlang und sah zum Horizont wo das Blau des Himmels auf das blau des Meers traf. Die Sonne war in meinem Rücken und wärmte mich und zauberte allem einen Glitzer über. Ich lief einfach bis ich irgendwann zu einer künstlichen Landzunge kam, sie verringerte die Strömung am Strand und bestand nur aus aufgeschütteten großen Wackersteinen. Ich dachte nicht viel drüber nach und stritt über die Steine. Vorsichtig kletterte ich nach vorne, begleitet von der Musik machte ich meinen Weg. Der Wind frischte auf und zerrte an meine Shorts, aber mir war nicht kalt. Ich wollte ganz nach vorne, ganz nah zum Horizont und gefühlt noch weiter weg von meinen Problemen.  
Ich kletterte und dann überwand ich noch zwei Steine und war an meinem Ziel. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht abrutschte, denn die Gischt hat die Steine über die Jahre ganz schön abgeschliffen und ein paar Algen hinterlassen. Aber als ich dann dort im Wind und im Sprühwasser stand wurde ich ganz ruhig.  
Ride with the wind to the Edge of the Ocean  
So war die erste Zeile eines Songs. Ich zupfte meinen MP3 Player aus der Hosentasche und suchte ihn. Zum Glück fand ich ihn und konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war ein alter Song einer relativ unbekannten Band, die es heute wahrscheinlich mehr gab. Ich breitete meine Arme aus und ließ den Wind an mir reißen.

[style type="italic"]Ride with the wind to the Edge of the Ocean!  
Sail away to the end of the World.[/style]

Ich wusste, dass es nicht das Ende der Welt war, aber doch für diesen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und ließ nur das Gefühl auf mich wirken wie die Elemente mit mir kämpften. Ich spürte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, aber es war befreiend. Ich fühlte mich frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.

[style type="italic"]I’ve been to a paradise  
To the holy coast of gold  
The wind still carries my soul![/style]

Ich atmete aus und ließ meine Gedanken fliegen, sie vom Wind mitreißen. Als erstes dachte ich an Siri und ihre hellen blauen Augen wie sie mich traurig ansahen und daraus wurden Deans, die ebenfalls einen melancholischen Ausdruck hatten. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und mir sackte mein Herz in die Hose. Es wurde Zeit. Noch war ich klar, noch waren ein paar Ausfälle mein kleinstes Problem, ein paar Verwirrungen und Namensprobleme. Aber wie lange hatte ich noch um Frieden zu schließen.  
Ich hatte mit Dean über die Situation damals gesprochen, aber nicht mit Siri. Glaubte sie immer noch, dass ich ihr nie verziehen hatte?   
War es nicht Zeit ihr die Schuld zu nehmen?  
War es nicht Zeit mir die Schuld zu nehmen?  
Es war gut wie es für uns beide gelaufen ist. Klar, würden andere das nicht so sehen. Ich hatte nie geheiratet und keine Kinder. Ich hatte eine Karriere, die nicht so beeindrucken war wie bei anderen großen Namen des Wrestlings und es war nur Wrestling. Ich hatte nichts bewegt. Aber für meine Fans hatte ich etwas verändert, ich hatte Millionen Male etwas für einzelne verändert. Jedes Bild das ich mit ihnen gemacht hatte, jedes Kind das ich getroffen hatte, jedes Mädchen das ich für 5 Sekunden glücklich machen konnte als ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Ich hatte kleine Wunder bewirkt. Das war besser als nichts, die ganzen glücklichen Momente die ich anderen beschert hatte.  Es war in Ordnung so wie es war und nicht zu ändern. Wahrscheinlich wären Siri und ich nie glücklich geworden. Hätte ich mich nicht so auf sie verkrampft, vielleicht hätte ich dann meine Augen öffnen können und gesehen, dass es jemand anderen für mich gibt. 

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah zum Horizont. Ich fühlte eine Träne auf meiner Wange und ließ los.   
Auf dem Rückweg über die Steine fühlte ich mich leichter.

Als ich bei Dean ankam, der zusammen gesackt auf seiner Liege schlief und laut schnarchte, lächelte ich noch. Ich konnte zurück nach Seattle.


	10. Kiss this Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder eine kleine Anmerkung für meine Leser. Ihr merkt vielleicht wie sich hier langsam das Thema ändert und auch Seth. Das kam überraschend für mich, aber ich hab der Geschichte einfach ihren Lauf gelassen.
> 
> Wahrscheinlich ist es auch mein letztes Update für dieses Jahr. Der Stress beginnt langsam (eigentlich ist er schon im vollen Gange) und ich will euch keine halb überarbeiten Kapitel einstellen. Ich merke, dass ich doch an einigen Stellen die Geschichte noch ändere und umschreibe und nicht nur die Grammatik ändere.  
> Ich überlege auch im neuen Jahr vllt an einem anderen Tag zu updaten... egal...
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

Es war komisch mit wirklicher Absicht vor meiner ehemaligen Wohnung zu stehen. Ich hatte mich bei Siri angekündigt und mit ihr ausgemacht wann ich kommen sollte. Ich klopfte und sie öffnete die Tür. Ihr zaghaftes Lächeln sagte genau das gleiche aus. Sie war froh mich zusehen und ich konnte das zurückgeben.  
Seit Florida fühlte ich mich leichter. Es war erst 3 Tage her, aber trotzdem hatte sich für mich einiges verändert.  
"Du siehst gut aus, du bist so braun gebrannt. Warst du bei Roman?" fragte sie und ließ mich hinein. Wie immer hörte ich das Tapsen von Katzenkrallen. Die Stubentiger, die jetzt hier wohnten kannten mich nicht mehr. Wir hatten als wir hier eingezogen waren 3 gemeinsame Katzen gehabt. Eine war verschwunden, vermutlich über den Baum vor dem Balkon abgehauen und nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen. Damals habe ich noch hier gewohnt und wir beide hatten lange um den Kater getrauert, als wäre uns ein Kind abgehauen. Die zwei anderen waren bei Siri geblieben, als ich gegangen war, aber dann vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.  
Ich verstand dass sie sich danach neue Tiere angeschafft hatte. Ich hatte auch immer Haustiere gehabt, aber anfangs war meine Wohnsituation so unbeständig und danach war ich so sehr eingespannt gewesen durch die Reisen und hatte immer andere Ausreden gefunden. Als ich dann schlussendlich mit Dean eine Wohngemeinschaft eingegangen war, wollten wir uns wieder einen Hund anschaffen, aber hatten es dann doch nie gemacht. Vielleicht sollten wir das noch tun, jetzt wo ich noch konnte.

"Ja, wir waren bei ihm. 2 Wochen in Florida sind besser als zwei hier." Scherzte ich und ging zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer. Die Katze folgte mir, sie hatte mich nicht begrüßt, sondern beäugte mich skeptisch. Siri folgte mir. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie mich erwartet hatte, war die Wasserflasche und die Gläser auf dem Tisch. Kein Tee. "Shinsuke ist nicht da?" fragte ich etwas überrascht, denn eigentlich hatten beide den gleichen Tour Plan. Da er als Roadagent eigentlich fast alle Shows betreute und Siri als Writer bei beiden Liveshows anwesend sein musste, machte sie meist die extra Stopps mit um mehr Zeit mit ihrem Mann zu verbringen. Eigentlich war sie immer zu Hause wenn Nakamura es auch war. "Nein, ich brauchte ein paar Tage, um meine kreativen Batterien wieder auf zu laden und Suki ist aktuell mit seinem Stable auch bei den House Shows." Erklärte sie. Ich antwortete mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken. Manager musste natürlich auch bei den kleineren Events anwesend sein. "Stimmt, hatte Galina gemeint, das er jetzt ein asiatisches Stable managed." Sie hatte es erwähnt, aber ich hatte nicht weiter nachgehakt, weil es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht so interessiert hatte. Siri sank auf den Sessel und zog ihre Beine an. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie, wie früher. "Ja, ich bin stolz auf ihn. Aber eigentlich ist es lächerlich. Er war schon immer ein genialer Performer. Mit einem Blick kann er eine Geschichte erzählen, genau wie du nur… anders." Erzählte sie und kurz stach mich der Vergleich. Deswegen zuckte ich mit den Schultern. "Galina findet ihn heiß." Meinte ich kurz angebunden.  
Siri lachte auf und nickte. "Ich hasse ihn dafür. Ich fühle mich neben ihm so alt und dabei bin ich jünger als er."  
"Du siehst immer noch toll aus." Meinte ich und meinte es ehrlich. Sie war aus meiner Sicht immer noch die hübsche junge Verrückte in die ich mich verliebt hatte. Ein paar Fältchen um die Augen und um den Mund, aber ich war auch schon einige Jahre nicht mehr glatt wie ein Babypopo. Sie winkte ab.  
"Unter der roten Farbe bin ich grau wie eine Maus. Ich… ich warte bis zum nächsten September, wenn die WWE wieder ihren Monat gegen Krebs bei Kindern macht. Da werde ich meine Haare spenden und sie nicht mehr färben. Ich glaub es wird Zeit das ich mich der 50 stelle."  
Irgendwie schmerzte mich diese Überlegung. Siri hatte immer ihre ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe gehabt. Oben intensiv dunkelrot und immer heller nach unten. Sie hatte mir mal erklärt wie das zustande kam, es war mehr Faulheit als Absicht, wirkte aber wunderschön… für mich und wahrscheinlich auch auf Shinsuke. "Das ist das Ende einer Ära." War meine knappe Antwort und sie nickte. "Ja, wie damals als du aufgehört hast deine Haare zu blondieren. Es tat mir irgendwie weh, aber naja… wir kannten uns ja nicht mal." Entgegnete sie mit einem Schulterzucken und beschrieb irgendwie genau meine Gefühle. "Aber… ähm… der Small Talk mit dir ist nett, versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber warum bist du hier?" änderte sie vorsichtig das Thema, während ich noch etwas in Erinnerungen schwelgte.

Leise seufzte ich. "Ähm, ich bin hier, weil ich dir eine Entschuldigung schulde." Sofort hob sie abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alles ist okay. Ich…" - "Bist du bitte ruhig?" unterbrach ich sie und sie ließ ihre Hände sinken. Ich nahm die Wasserflasche und füllte mir ein Glas ein. Noch war mein Mund zwar nicht trocken, aber ich wusste, ich würde gleich die Flüssigkeit gebrauchen können. "Es geht nicht um jetzt, wobei ich immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil ich ständig vor deiner Tür stehe." Sie hob an und ich brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. "Ich will mich entschuldigen wegen meinem Verhalten als wir zusammen waren und danach und… es ist so schwer zu erklären. Ich liebe dich noch heute und habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist, aber auch dass ich dich nie hätte glücklich machen können."  
Und jetzt erlebte ich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, ein sehr rares Phänomen, nämlich dass Siri sprachlos war. Sie hatte ihren Mund leicht geöffnet und ich sah ihr an, dass sie etwas sagen wollte aber ihr nichts einfiel was sie sagen konnte. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und ich nutzte ihre Sprachlosigkeit um weiter zu reden. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit den Seitensprüngen so sehr verletzt habe, denn du hast es nicht verdient und ich verstehe auch nicht warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich glaube mein Ego hat es gebraucht und ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte wahrscheinlich nie aufgehört. Auch wenn ich es immer gewollt habe." Langsam nickte sie und ihr Mund verkrampfte sich. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, das tat sie genauso immer wenn sie kurz vorm weinen war. "Im Endeffekt, ich habe damals nicht wegen Dean Schluss gemacht, aber das hat mir einfach gezeigt, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Wenn ich dich verletzte, dann verletzt du mich und dann verletzte ich dich wieder. Ich musste die Spirale beenden. Ich war dir sogar nie böse wegen ihm, ihm schon aber du… hättest du ein Wort gesagt nachdem ich mich abgeregt hatte, dann wäre ich sofort wieder zurückgekommen, aber…" Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine. Jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit nicht zu ihr gesehen hatte, sondern auf meine Hände. Ich blickte auf und sah ihre blauen Augen glitzern. Sie würde gleich weinen.  
"Du bist so ein Idiot. Hättest du irgendwas gesagt, wäre ich auch sofort zu dir zurückgekommen." Entgegnete sie und atmete abgehakt ein. "Ich hab nur auf dich gewartet. Ich hätte auch die Seitensprünge ertragen, wenn du ehrlich gewesen wärst. Ich wollte dich mit Dean nicht verletzen. Er hat mir die Wahrheit gesagt und … mich getröstet und dann haben wir uns geküsst. Ich glaub es war einfach im Affekt. Ich hab das über die Jahre in meiner Therapie aufgearbeitet und wahrscheinlich hab ich das Wochenende einfach austesten wollen, ob ich ohne dich leben kann mit einem anderen Mann und so. Das hört sich so dämlich an, da ich mir ausgerechnet Dean dafür ausgesucht habe. Mr. Beziehungsunfähig. Aber ich habe gemerkt, das alles was er mir gibt, von dir sich besser angefühlt hatte… und dann hast du mich zurückgelassen. Wie ich es verdient habe." Jetzt kullerten ihre Tränen. Ich zog sie zu mir auf die Couch, auf meinen Schoß. Sie saß plötzlich rittlings auf meinen Beinen und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals, presste ihr Gesicht gegen meinen Hals und schluchzte. Ich hielt sie fest und währenddessen strich ich ihr sanft über ihren Rücken.  
"Ich bin am Ende nur mit Suki ausgegangen, weil ich so alleine war." Hörte ich sie in mein Ohr schluchzen und fühlte wieder wie sie ihr Gesicht gegen mich drückte. Ich war wütend vor Eifersucht gewesen, als ich gehört hatte das ausgerechnet Nakamura mit ihr ausging. Ein Kerl, den ich um seine Ausstrahlung beneidete und von dem man mit Fug und Recht behaupten konnte, das man ihn attraktiv fand, obwohl man nicht schwul war. Er hatte sich etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Siri und ich von seiner ersten Frau getrennt. Sie hatte wieder zurück nach Japan gewollt, doch irgendwann hatte sich Shinsuke entschieden in den USA zu bleiben. Da war zu viel gewesen und sie war ohne ihn zurückgegangen. Die Scheidung kam erst später, kurz bevor er Siri geheiratet hatte. "Anfangs habe ich ihn nur ausgenutzt." Flüsterte sie tränenerstickt. "Der Sex war gut mit ihm." Ich versteifte mich, denn das waren Informationen die ich nicht wissen wollte, aber ich ließ sie weiter reden, auch wenn ich ihr gerne den Mund zu gehalten hätte. "Er war so lustig. Die anderen Frauen beneideten mich. Wie hätte ich zugeben können, dass ich nur drauf wartete, dass du mich zurück haben wolltest… und irgendwann hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt und…" sie sprach nicht weiter. Sie hatte mich aufgegeben. Es schmerzte, aber es war besser so für sie und für uns. Unsere Lovestory wäre keine geworden und so hatte sie ihre mit Nakamura gefunden. 

Siri drückte sich von mir weg und sah mich an. Ich blickte in ihre verweinten Augen. Sie waren hell wie das Meer in Florida. Sie erinnerten mich an den Moment als ich auf den Steinen gestanden hatte und zum Horizont geblickt hatte. Meine Hand wanderte in ihre Haare und löste den Haargummi die ihre Haare in einem Knoten hielten. Sie fielen ihr wie ein Fluss aus rotgoldenem Wasser über die Schultern. Ich grub meine Finger in ihr immer noch volles Haar und zog sie zu einem Kuss an mich heran. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich hinter meinem Nacken, so wie sie es früher getan hatte.  
Das war kein schüchterner Kuss. Ich küsste sie wie meine Liebe die ich vor Jahren verloren und wieder gefunden hatte. Leidenschaftlich und innig. Wild wie die See am Strand. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und als ihre Zungenspitze meine anstieß schauderte ich wie ein Teenager beim ersten Zungenkuss. Meine andere Hand lag auf ihrem unteren Rücken und hielt sie auf meinem Schoß fest.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trennten wir uns. Wir beide rangen nach Atem. Ich fühlte danach nichts anderes als eine große Erleichterung. Ihre Augen waren immer noch verweint und gleichzeitig wirkte sie so beruhigt wie ich mich fühlte. "Das war es jetzt, oder?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme war wieder fester. Ich nickte. "Der Abschied, den wir uns nie getraut haben." Bestätigte ich. Es würde kein Happily Ever After für uns geben, zumindest nicht gemeinsam. Sie löste ihre Finger von meinem Nacken und strich mir über die Wange.  
"Bitte, tu mir nicht an, dass du morgen verschwindest. Wenn ich mit kriege, dass du dich heute oder morgen umgebracht hast oder in einem Monat, dann bricht mir dass das Herz." Gestand sie und ich sah ihre Sorge. Sanft lächelte ich, das hatte ich mit dieser Aussöhnung nicht bezweckt. Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, ich denke ich werde weiter verwirrt vor deiner Tür stehen. Das war nicht so ein Abschied… nur ein aufräumen bevor es mit meinem Kopf zu spät ist." Sie sah mich streng an und nickte dann. "Das will ich dir geraten haben. Wenn doch, dann lass ich dich verbrennen und steck deine Asche in eine Eieruhr für meinen Kamin." Drohte sie. Ich konnte nicht anders als lachen. Nein, noch hatte ich nicht aufgegeben, nicht wirklich… ich hatte eher neuen Antrieb gefunden.


	11. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yeah!  
> Ich hab länger gebraucht, um die Motivation vor zu finden. Aber ich wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Ich versuche ab jetzt jeden Mittwoch meinen Kapitel hoch zu laden, aber es kann sich auch mal auf Donnerstag verschieben.
> 
> Ich hab gemerkt, das ich an einer sehr passenden Stelle pausiert habe und deswegen... ähm... ja... viel Spaß mit dem folgenden relativ langen Kapitel!

Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich so fertig war, als ich an diesem Tag nach Hause kam. Ich fühlte mich als hätte ich eine harte Workout Session hinter mir. Ich hatte Dean nicht gesagt, wo ich hin wollte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst was ich sagen sollte und bin einfach gegangen, mit dem Hinweis, dass ich bald wieder zu Hause wäre.  
Als ich nun in den Wohnungsflur trat, saß er auf der Couch. Ich trat durch die Tür unseres Lofts und sah seinen Hinterkopf, der sich bewegte als ich die Wohnungstür ins Schloss drückte. Einen Moment später drehte er sich um, den Arm über die Lehne des Sofas hielt er Ausschau nach mir.  
Unser gemeinsames Maisonette-Loft hatte nur einen kleinen Flur und unser Wohnzimmer, groß offen mit Wintergarten und Blick über Seattle bildete den Mittelpunkt. Ich hatte ein großes Zimmer für mich. Dazu ein großes Bad, das vom Wohnzimmer abzweigte, das wir beide nutzten und die Küche. Dean hatte oben zwar ein eigenes Bad, aber nur mit WC und einem Waschbecken, dazu zwei kleinere Räume für sich und zusätzlich noch ein Gästezimmer, das eigentlich immer leer stand. So gesehen hatten wir eigentlich zu viel Platz für zwei alte Herren, die ständig gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer aufeinander hingen.

Ich schleppte mich über die Türschwelle, schritt weiter durch unseren kleinen Flur, der schon Teil des Wohnzimmers war und stützte mich dann auf die Lehne des Sofas. Ich war wirklich unbeschreiblich müde. Dean stand auf und schritt um das Sofa herum. Sanft berührte mich er zwischen den Schulterblättern, seine Hand glitt über meinen Rücken, rauf zu meinen Schultern. "Komm, ich zieh dir die Jacke aus!" Seine raue Stimme hörte sich geduldig an, er spürte sofort an meiner Art, dass mich etwas fertig machte. Wenn man Dean nur aus dem TV kannte, dann konnte man nicht glauben, dass er sich so um jemanden bemühen konnte und so ein sanfter Kerl sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Ich hasste es und ich liebte es gleichzeitig. Er war mein bester Freund und meine Pflegekraft und manchmal… manchmal fühlte es sich an, als wäre er auch mein Lebensgefährte. Auf eine bizarre Art und Weise war ich dankbar, dass ich ihn hatte. Normalerweise hätte ich an dieser Stelle wieder Gewissensbisse bekommen.  
Ich erinnerte mich aber an das Gespräch mit Galina und versuchte einfach kein schlechtes Gewissen aufkommen zu lassen. Egal wie egoistisch ich mich fühlte, er tat es freiwillig. Trotzdem fragte ich mich jetzt was nur aus mir werden würde, wenn er mal nicht da wäre für mich.

Ich wehrte mich nicht als er mir die Jacke auszog, auch wenn es mir eigentlich zu viel seiner Sorge war. "Du muss mich nicht wie ein Baby behandeln." Raunte ich ihm zu. Ich blickte über meine Schulter und sah sein typisches Dean Grinsen, mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen. "Gerade doch, Sethi-Baby. Gerade doch." Raunte er grinsend. Ich seufzte theatralisch und ließ mich über die Lehne des Sofas fallen und stahl ihm so seinen Platz vor dem TV auf dem irgendeine Sportsendung lief.   
Dean warf meine Jacke über den Sessel und setzte sich dort hin. "Ich bin froh, dass du dieses Mal nicht auf dem Boden liegst und versuchst dich in den Teppich zu verwandeln. Alles okay?" Viel Bedeutung lag in der Frage und gerade von Dean hörte ich sie so oft, dass ich nicht mehr zählen konnte wie häufig er sie mir stellte. "Ja. Ich bin einfach müde." Meinte ich knapp.   
An dieser Stelle, hätte ich ihm von Siri erzählen können, aber gerade wollte ich es einfach nicht. Ich musste es für mich verarbeiten. Ich fühlte mich freier, aber auch erledigt. Ich hatte gerade ein großes Kapitel meines Lebens abgeschlossen und ich wusste nicht was als nächstes kam… ob noch etwas anderes als nächstes kam als das langsame abgleiten ins Vergessen. Nein, ich wollte es ihm gerade nicht erzählen.   
"Sehr gesprächig der Herr heute." Stichelte Dean. Er deutete in die Richtung der Küche. "Ich hab noch Gemüse mit Fisch in der Küche, so zum Abendessen? Darf ich dich einladen." Ich lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise ließ ich mich sehr gerne von Dean auf ein Date in die Küche entführen. Ich liebte Essen, war aber immer noch genauso ein Desaster in der Küche wie mit 30.  
"Ich gehe einfach gleich schlafen. Heute habe ich ein gutes Gefühl, dass ich einfach die Augen zu machen kann und wirklich mal schlafen." Meinte ich und kämpfte mich hoch. Ich fühlte mich etwas unsicher auf den Füßen und als hätte Dean diesen Gedanken gelesen, war er plötzlich bei mir und hielt mich fest. Ein Arm lag um meine Taille. "Bist du sicher, dass du nichts essen willst?" fragte er. Ich nickte. Meine Hände fanden seine Schulter und drückten ihn von mir weg. Er war wieder mein Retter gewesen, aber ich wollte mich nicht weiter bemuttern lassen. Ich nickte wieder. "Ja, ich will einfach gleich ins Bett." Meinte ich und ging einige Schritte auf Abstand. Ich hatte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl im Magen und ging weiter auf Abstand, während Dean in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen blieb und mir hinterher sah.

Für einen verwirrenden Moment hatte sich das komisch zwischen uns angefühlt, aber nicht nur deswegen wollte ich allein sein. Dieser Tag war einfach anstrengend gewesen. Ich schüttelte mehr für mich den Kopf, als etwas zu kommentieren. Dean musterte mich besorgt. "Wirklich kein Dinner?" fragte er und sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wenn ich jetzt etwas aß würde ich wahrscheinlich kotzen.  
Nutzte ich Deans Freundschaft etwa aus? Nein, denk nicht schon wieder so etwas! Keine Ahnung. Was war dieses Gefühl gewesen?  
"Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich." Er war wieder näher gekommen. Jetzt umfasste ich seine Schultern, ich drückte fest zu, um ihm zu versichern das alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn es sich in meinem Inneren komisch an fühlte. "Ich will dir nicht sagen, dass es nichts gibt, um was du dich sorgen musst. Aber ich werde es überleben." Langsam nickte er. Ich sah in seine hellen blauen Augen und sah die Sorgen, was mein Herz ein engte. Ich mochte es nicht wenn er sich sorgte, aber sie würden dort bleiben bis ich… bis sich bei mir alles erledigt hatte. Aber warum sorgte er sich? Warum kümmerte er sich mehr um mich als jeder andere? Warum fühlte er sich für mich verantwortlich? Warum fühlten sich seine Berührungen schon eine lange Zeit so vertraut an? Warum war da dieses warme Gefühl in meinem Gefühl in meinem Magen, auch wenn sich gleichzeitig alles irgendwie immer ungut zusammen zog.  
Mein Hals schnürte sich zu, allein wegen seinem Blick. "Dann schlaf gut. Sonst… weißt du wo du mich findest." Er lachte trocken auf und irgendwie klang es doch bitter. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich abwandte und in der Küche verschwand. Ich drehte mich um und huschte in mein Schlafzimmer.


	12. A kiss and I'll surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Entwicklung von diesem Part war so nie geplant. Ich saß im Zug und hörte weiter zu Black Parade. Eine Textzeile hatte sich von "The Sharpest Life" in meinen Kopf gebrannt. A Kiss and I'll surrender.   
> Ja, ich gab einfach auf und ließ meine Emotionen dieses Kapitel schreiben, dass so viel an der Richtung meiner Story verändert hat.
> 
> Hasst mich bitte nicht!

Als ich die Augen öffnete war es mitten in der Nacht. Ich blickte zur Seite und eine Digitaluhr verriet mir, dass es drei Uhr nachts war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich mich befand. Meine Schulter schmerzte mich und eigentlich fühlte sich mein Knie noch schlimmer an. Keine Ahnung was ich angestellt hatte und wo ich war. Ich war in einem Bett, aber das war doch nicht mein Bett… glaubte ich zumindest. Ich lag hier allein, theoretisch musste es also mein Bett sein, aber das war nicht meine Wohnung, das war aber auch kein Hotelzimmer. Ich war sehr verwirrt und unsicher. Ich konnte hier nicht einfach liegen bleiben, bis sich alles geklärt hatte.  
Ich warf die Decke zurück und kämpfte mich auf die Beine. Mein Rücken brachte mich um. Was war nur los mit mir? Welches Tier hatte ich heute im Ring bekämpft?   
Ich tappte in der Dunkelheit durch die fremde Wohnung. Die Bruchbuden, in die mich üblicherweise die Ringrats abschleppten sahen gewöhnlich anders aus. Das hier war viel zu luxuriös und aufgeräumt. Zu erwachsen für die Mädchen, für die ich mich interessierte.  
Ich scannte die Wohnung nach Anhaltspunkten und bemerkte im stillen großen Wohnzimmer zwei Details. Auf dem Sessel lag meine Jacke! Das zweite Detail was mir auffiel, oben schnarchte jemand. Dean schnarchte, das hatte ich leider aus nächster Nähe erfahren dürfen. Als wir uns damals immer die Hotelzimmer geteilt hatten, war es seine nächtliche Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewesen mir in die Ohren voll zu schnarchen.   
Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe, die sich seitlich an der Wand des Raumes befand, hoch. Auch wenn meine Schultern, mein Knie und mein Rücken noch schmerzten, zu wissen dass Dean hier war beruhigte mich unheimlich. Wahrscheinlich war das einfach seine neue Wohnung und wir hatten nach einem Kampf einfach zu viel gefeiert und gesoffen. Das war doch die einzig logische Erklärung, oder? Hoffentlich störte ich ihn nicht, während er jemand bei sich hatte.   
Ich tastete mich vor und schlich dem Schnarchen entgegen. Die Schlafzimmertür stand offen und ich tastete mich weiter vor. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür ein Stück weiter und sah Dean. Er lag quer im Bett, allein und war nur halb zu gedeckt. Seine Haare waren verstrubbelt und sahen aus wie eine Pelzmütze. Die Bettdecke hatte er zwischen die Beine geklemmt. Sein Mund stand sperrangelt weit offen.

Ab jetzt dachte ich nicht mehr nach. Mein Gehirn war auf Standby. Ich schlich mich in den Raum, ging zum Bett und setzte mich darauf. Kurz schnarchte Dean auf, klappte den Mund zu und schlief weiter ohne mich zu bemerken. Er und ich waren ähnlich, wir schliefen beide wie Tote. Ich seufzte und legte mich neben Dean, doch das war noch nicht alles. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn, presste mein Gesicht vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter und ließ meinen Arm um seinen Körper gleiten. Ich wusste wie sein Rücken sich anfühlte, aber so hatte ich seinen Körper noch nie gehalten. Ich inhalierte seinen Duft und genoss ihm einfach nah zu sein, in diesem Moment. Seine Atmung änderte sich, wurde langsamer. Er bewegte sich in meinen Armen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Im Halbschlaf schlang er plötzlich seinen Arm um mich und zog mich an sich. Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Ich war ihm so unglaublich nah und obwohl ich ihm im Ring schon oft ähnlich nah gewesen war, war das jetzt doch etwas total anderes. Meine Hand glitt über seinen Oberkörper, glitt herauf zu seinem Hals und ich streckte mich ihm entgegen. 

Meine Lippen berührten seine nur kurz. Er hatte schmale Lippen nicht vergleichen mit den vollen Lippen der Frauen, die ich sonst geküsst hatte. Er hatte Bartstoppeln, ich spürte sie unter meinen Fingerspitzen, aber nicht meinen dichten Bart, den ich seit Jahrzehnten pflegte. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meinem Rücken, die mich sanft an sich drückte und konnte nicht weg oder glaubte mich nicht befreien zu können. Ich zögerte nicht mehr, sondern beugte mich wieder über ihn und küsste ihn. Vorsichtig, einen scheuen Kuss, der aber dieses Mal länger dauerte. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat, wo ich war, warum Dean so alt aussah. Aber ich fühlte mich gut in seiner Nähe, ich fühlte mich gut, weil er mich festhielt auch wenn er schlief.   
Bei dem scheuen Kuss blieb es nicht, denn überraschend erwiderte Dean meinen Kuss. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und seine Zunge suchte den Weg zu meiner. Ich reagierte ganz instinktiv, ließ seine Zunge ein und schauderte als seine Zungenspitze vorsichtig meine berührte. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln im Rücken, im Nacken, auf meinen Schultern und in meinem Magen. Es war wie eine Gänsehaut die sich im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. War es Angst oder Unwissenheit? Ich konnte es nicht benennen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tat, darüber war ich mir sicher. Er schlief doch noch! Bestimmt dachte er gerade an jemand anderen. Doch er stoppte nicht, zielsicher fand seine andere Hand meinen Hals und zog mich enger an sich heran, so dass ich eigentlich nur die Wahl hatte als meinen Körper halb auf seinen zu oder mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ich wollte ihm noch näher sein, aber dann wurde die Entscheidung mir abgenommen, als Dean mich zurück stieß. "Was zur Hölle?" hörte ich seine atemlose Frage.

Ja, was zur Hölle tat ich hier?  
Ich versuchte auf Abstand zu gehen. Kroch zurück und hörte noch einen Fluch von Dean, tastete meine Hand ins Leere und ich verlor mein Gleichgewicht. Ich stürzte zurück und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den Nachtschrank von Dean. Eine Explosion von Sternen entstand vor meinen Augen. Mein Fallrückzieher war nicht nur unelegant, sondern auch echt schmerzhaft. Ich sah Sterne flimmern und wollte eigentlich doch nichts anders, als hier weg zu kommen. "Scheiße, Seth!" rief Dean aus. Ich hob abwehrend die Hände und kämpfte mich stolpernd auf meine Beine, versuchte mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Nein, Dean. Nein!" befahl ich, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte was er nicht sollte. Ich stolperte aus der Tür, hielt mich am Geländer fest und stolperte die Treppe herunter.  
"Scheiße, SETH WARTE!" er wurde laut und ich erstarrte. Ich schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Dean. Ich muss… weg, auf Abstand… sterben, mich aus dem Fenster stürzen. Irgendwas davon." Ich seufzte und strich mir durch die Haare. Spürte Nässe an meinem Hinterkopf, wollte darüber aber nicht nachdenken "Ich weiß nicht welche Möglichkeit ich wähle, aber mit dir zu reden, ist leider keine." Dean trampelte die Treppe hinter mir her. "Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Seth." fuhr er mich an. Ich wollte ihm ausweichen, weiter vor ihm fliehen, aber bevor ich mich versah umklammerte er meine Handgelenke und zog sie nach vorne. Meine Fingerspitzen waren rot. "Du hast eine Platzwunde." Stellte er fest und zog mich mit sich. Was zur Hölle war hier los?  
Er brachte mich in die Küche, drückte mich auf einen Stuhl. Seine Bewegungen waren streng, angespannt und härter als sonst.   
War er sauer auf mich?   
Weil ich…   
Ich wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Er drückte meinen Kopf runter, so dass ich auf meine Hände sah, auf meine blutigen Fingerspitzen. Dann fühlte ich ein schmerzhaftes Brennen und sog automatisch scharf die Luft ein. Ich fühlte wie er meine Wunde abtupfte und säuberte. "Es ist nicht schlimm." Murmelte er und presste etwas gegen meinen Kopf. Ich spürte es deutlich, die Schmerzen waren gut. Sie hielten mich von irgendwelchen anderen Gefühlen ab, von irgendwelchen Gefühlswallungen. Die Watte und die Verwirrung in meinem Kopf verschwanden langsam durch die Schmerzen. Ich realisierte, dass meine Schmerzen im Rücken nicht von einem Kampf am heutigen Tag kamen, sondern von einem langen Tag. Mein Knie schmerzte seit einigen Jahren eigentlich immer, besonders wenn das Wetter sich drehte, was in Seattle eigentlich immer geschah und meine Schulter schmerzte, weil ich schlecht gelegen hatte. Das alles gehörte zu mir, weil ich in meiner Jugend mich entschieden hatte Wrestler zu werden und mich von da an fast täglich über Jahre hinweg hatte verprügeln lassen.  
Nichts erklärte mir warum ich mich in Deans Zimmer geschlichen und ihn geküsst hatte. Nichts erklärte warum ich mich in seinen Armen so wohl gefühlt habe. 

"Die Blutung hat aufgehört!" hörte ich Deans Stimme. "Du solltest die nächste Zeit, aber vermeiden mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen." Ich seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, was er aber natürlich nicht sehen konnte. "Das war ein schlechter Witz." Raunte ich und hob meine Hände zu meinem Gesicht, hielt aber inne. Schließlich wollte ich mir nicht mein eigenes Blut ins Gesicht schmieren. "Es ist drei Uhr in der Nacht. Morgen werde ich wieder zu Jay Leno." Antwortete er knapp und nach einer kleinen Pause folgte die unausweichliche Frage: "Seth, was war das eben?"   
Das war eine berechtigte Frage von Dean und doch hatte ich keine Antwort darauf. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Dean. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Ich stand auf und wollte gehen, aber dann hielt ich inne. Etwas, dass ich nicht beschreiben konnte, hielt mich auf. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah über meine Schulter. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Dean." Wiederholte ich. Ich hörte sein Seufzen und wandte mich jetzt komplett zu ihm. Unschlüssig lehnte Ich mich gegen die Arbeitsfläche unserer Küche. Ich umklammerte die Kante der Platte, starrte auf den Boden und seufzte auch.  
"Ich bin nicht schwul." Hörte ich ihn sagen und sah auf. Ich konnte nicht anders als lachen. Es war ein schnelles überraschtes Lachen. "Meinst du das weiß ich nicht?" fragte ich meinen Freund. Scheiße, was hatte er in seinem Leben schon Frauen abgeschleppt, was hatte ich schon Frauen abgeschleppt. Ich hatte meine große Liebe verloren und heute erst los gelassen. Verdammt Dean hatte mit meiner großen Liebe geschlafen. Ja, ich wusste dass er nicht schwul war. "Denkst du ich bin… so?" fragte ich und konnte das Wort nicht einmal aussprechen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und doch trat näher an mich heran.

Sein Blick war verwirrt, wahrscheinlich nicht viel anders als meiner. Wir wirkten wahrscheinlich ziemlich erledigt. Er kam mir immer näher und schloss mich dann in seine Arme. Ich presste meine Hände gegen seine nackte Brust und seufzte, inhalierte seinen Duft, fühlte wie seine Arme mich an ihn drückten. Seine Stirn berührte meine. Ich schloss die Augen, denn ich konnte das blasse blau in seinen Augen nicht ertragen. Ich hörte meinen Nacken knacken und fühlte seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht. "Nein, das denke ich nicht." Beantwortete er meine Frage und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meiner Wange.  
Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, sondern war in seinen Armen gefangen. Es war ein Gefängnis das ich freiwillig nicht aufgeben wollte. Mein Atem wurde flacher, schneller und aufgeregter. Ich entzog mich ihm nicht. Ich wollte hier sein. Ich spürte sein Gesicht gegen meine Wange und wie er sich bewegte, langsam den Klammergriff löste, so dass ich mich etwas zurückziehen könnte. Aber ich zog mich nicht zurück.  
Ein unendlich langer Moment. Es war eine dramatische Pause und dann…

Seine Lippen fanden meine und er verschloss mit einem Kuss meinen Mund, bevor ich etwas sagen oder fragen konnte. Dean war jetzt wach und er küsste mich und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln in mir, das ich nicht erklären konnte. Aber es war gut, kam davon der Ausdruck Schmetterlinge im Bauch?  
Meine Hände glitten seine Brust herab und fanden seine Taille. Ich hielt mich hilflos und verzweifelt an ihm fest und schmiegte meinen Körper gegen ihn, während wir und nur leidenschaftlich küssten. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir in der Küche gestanden hatten, die Minuten tickten unnachgiebig vor sich hin. Immer wieder trennten wir uns, rangen um Atem. Und immer wieder begann einer von uns einen neuen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Wir sind nicht schwul." Murmelte er zwischen einem Kuss. Ich verschränkte Hände hinter seinem Rücken. "Nein. Sind wir nicht." Bestätigte ich an seinen Lippen, als wir uns danach kurz trennten. Wieder folgte eine lange Reihe an verwirrenden Küssen, die mein Inneres aufwühlten. Seine Hände lagen irgendwann auf meiner Taille. "Was wir hier tun ist kein Verbrechen. Es geht niemanden etwas an." Redete er auf mich ein und lehnte seine Stirn nochmal gegen meine. "Niemanden und wir reden mit niemandem darüber." Bestätigte ich und hörte seine Stimme. "Nein, niemanden." Bestätigte er und verschloss erneut meinen Mund mit seinen Lippen und ich erwiderte den Kuss als würde mein Leben davon abhängen.


	13. Back to big time

Eigentlich hätte ich zufrieden sein sollen. Mir ging es gut, natürlich merkte ich auch an Kleinigkeiten, die mir fehlten, dass es weiter in meinem Kopf bergab ging. Doch ich konnte arbeiten, ich stand jeden Tag an Deans Seite und wusste, dass er auf mich aufpasste. Nach der Arbeit unternahmen wir manchmal etwas mit Kollegen, manchmal verbrachten wir einfach den Abend allein zu Hause.

Diese Woche war aber etwas Besonderes. Wir hatten es schon öfter mitgemacht, aber es war doch immer wieder aufregend.  
Diese Woche war RAW in der Stadt und das bedeutete für unsere Talente die Show backstage erlebten und manche bekamen auch die Chance, aktiv teilzunehmen. Jeder musste anwesend sein, falls irgendwo helfende Hände oder Statisten gebraucht wurden und manchmal, ganz manchmal bekam einer von ihnen die Chance, sich in einem Match zu beweisen.  
Wir Coaches waren immer aufgeregt und begeistert. Denn das war für uns eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo wir auf alte Kollegen und Schüler treffen konnten und genauso auf fremde Gesichter. Dean und ich hatten uns geeinigt, dass ich heute meinen Schülern, Kollegen und Freunden endlich die Wahrheit sagte. Immer bevor der Einlass der Zuschauer begann, gab es eine kleine Versammlung um den Ring bei der die aktuellen Tagespunkte abgehandelt wurden. Geburtstage wurden gefeiert und Glückwünsche verteilt. In Seattle und Fortlauderdale waren dabei auch immer die Rookies anwesend. Heute würde ich die meisten Menschen erreichen, natürlich waren unsere Jungs von SmackDown nicht dabei. Dean hatte dort mehr Freunde als ich, seit… nein. An Jimmy wollte ich heute nicht denken. 

Ich war aufgeregt und ich spürte auch Deans Aufregung als er neben mir stand. Wir waren noch vor der Halle. Das Auto hatten wir zu Hause gelassen, denn wahrscheinlich würde es feucht fröhlich werden, das hoffte ich zumindest. Ich wollte die Stimmung nicht drücken, aber irgendwann musste es raus. Ich spürte Deans Hand auf meiner Schulter und blickte zu ihm. Er drückte mich sanft mit der Hand und dann strich sein Finger sanft durch meinen leicht angegrauten Bart. Das was sich die letzten Wochen zwischen uns entwickelt beziehungsweise verändert hatte, war so unerklärbar. Ich bekam immer ein übles Gefühl im Magen, wenn er mich berührte und doch wollte ihn fest in meine Arme schließen. "Wenn es zu schlimm ist, gehen wir früher. Das wird jeder verstehen." versicherte er mir. Ich stimmte mit einem verhaltenen Nicken zu. Ich hatte mit Hunter schon darüber telefoniert. Er, Siri und Shinsuke wussten Bescheid. Jetzt wäre das erste Mal seit unserer Aussprache, dass ich Siri wieder gegenüber stehen würde, denn seit dem hatte ich keinen geistigen Totalausfall mehr erlebt. Doch allein wegen der anstehenden Show in unserer Heimatstadt hatten wir viel Kontakt gehalten. Sie hatte öfter meine Einschätzung eingeholt, wer von meinen Jungs bereit für das Seilgeviert war. Ich hoffte es für Cory ohne E, das Hopsen war noch da, aber er war so ein grandioser Performer. "Ich schaffe das Deano. Aber mir flattern doch immer die Nerven." Gab ich zu. Ich war vor jedem großen Auftritt immer nervlich fertig gewesen. Es hatte damals 2012 angefangen, als wir das erste Mal durch die Menge aufgetreten sind und hatte danach eigentlich nie aufgehört. Auch nicht als dann 2014 von Dean und Roman getrennt wurde und auch nicht als ich viele Jahre später meine aktive Karriere beendet hatte. RAW bedeutete für mich immer Aufregung und heute,… heute würde ich vor vielen Menschen sprechen und hoffen, dass sie nicht diesen Blick bekamen, diesen "Er ist schon fast tot" Blick. Ich seufzte und machte den ersten Schritt nach vorne. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, um es aufzuschieben. Dean hatte mich nie gedrängt, wenn ich aufgeregt war. Er hatte mich immer den ersten Schritt machen lassen, damit ich ging, wenn ich bereit war. Und wenn es eine Minute länger gedauert hatte, er wartete immer auf mich. Wie immer spürte ich sein Nicken. Ich musste es nicht sehen, ich musste es nicht fühlen. Ich spürte es trotzdem, wie eine unsichtbare Kraft. Wir waren auf einer höheren Ebene verbunden und unzertrennlich.

Wie immer kamen wir durch den Eingang für Künstler. Die Security kannte uns schon lange, aber trotzdem hatten wir unsere Backstage-Pässe. Kaum waren wir in der Halle hinter den Kulissen, spürte man schon die Anspannung. Es wurde gehetzt, die letzten Stromkabel wurden verlegt, damit die Monitore auf Sendung gehen konnten. Überall gab es Grüppchen von Stars, die sich unterhielten, sich fertig machten oder in ihre Ringgear schlüpften. Die Stimmung und das Aussehen der Aktiven war anders als früher. Das hatte sich mit dem Abdanken von Vince McMahon geändert. Wir mussten nicht mehr in Anzug im Backstagebereich auftreten. Jetzt gab es die Regel, schwarze Hose plus sauberes Hemd, bequeme Schuhe. Bequeme Jacken waren erlaubt. So gab es auch unter den Frauen ein einheitlicheres Bild, die meist irgendwelche Blusen trugen, wenn sie nicht ihr Ringgear hatten. Auch Dean und ich hatten uns angepasst und trugen beide weiße Hemden, die wir eigentlich nur für die TV-Shows besaßen. Es war fast wie früher, nur war ich ohne mein rollendes Köfferchen unterwegs war, das ich schon lange nicht mehr besaß. Trotzdem kannte ich so viele Menschen wieder, dass ich mich fast wieder wie 35 fühlte.   
"Ich gehe kurz zu Hunter. Sehen wir uns danach?" fragte ich Dean. Er sah mich forschend an. "Soll ich nicht mitkommen?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage auf die ich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Auch wenn es vor der Kamera so gewesen war, ich war nie Hunters Lieblingskind gewesen, aber hatte ihn auch nie enttäuscht. Wir hatten über die Jahre eine Freundschaft entwickelt und doch war Dean immer noch ein bisschen vorsichtig gegenüber Triple H, als hätte er irgendwann vergessen, dass die Gemeinheiten von früher nur ein Skript gewesen war. So wie viele Fans immer noch sehr gespaltene Gefühle hatten, wenn es um die Shield Trennung ging. "Er wird mich nicht umbringen." Versicherte ich ihm. Dean nickte. "Ich werde mal Becks suchen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie mal wieder auf 180, weil jemand seinen Flug verpasst hat oder das Auto verreckt ist. Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass eine Anreise nach Seattle ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen wäre." Meinte mein Kumpel und wandte sich schnell ab. Seit Becky Lynch nicht mehr aktiv im Ring stand, war die Irin Road Agent für die WWE und klagte uns immer, wenn wir sie sahen ihr Leid über die unpünktliche Jugend und das sie sich früher nie hätte leisten können, sich so zu verhalten. Geschichten die wir Jungs immer grinsend hinnahmen. Nicht das Becks sehr unpünktlich gewesen war, aber wenn, dann hatte sie immer für denkwürdige Auftritt gesorgt. Ich konnte mich noch gut an den Auftritt von ihr erinnern, für SmackDown war ein Titelmatch geplant und sie fünf Minuten vor Matchbeginn in die Halle geschneit kam, weil mal wieder so ein verfluchter Vulkan den Flugverkehr in ganz Europa lahm gelegt hatte. 

Ich ging durch die Gänge im Backstagebereich, die ich schon so oft gelaufen war. Jede Halle sah sich irgendwie ähnlich und doch kannte ich die von Seattle am besten, weil ich natürlich die letzte Zeit nur hier gewesen war. Rechts ab, nach links. Da die kleine Treppe hoch, dann ins Produktionszimmer. Dort fand man Hunter eigentlich immer. Er überließ den Schreibern das Feld und hatte sich einen wirklich guten Regisseur gesucht, trotzdem war er immer hier im Herzen der Show um auf alles reagieren zu können. Auch heute. Er saß gerade an einem Tisch und blickte auf ein paar Unterlagen. "Okay, wenn du das Match noch in der Card mit dem tauschst bin ich zufrieden." Meinte er, klopfte jemand auf die Schultern wandte sich dann zu den Bildschirmen. "Stimmt alles, oder soll ich nochmal etwas Personal los schicken für die flying Ringcam? Die hatte ja Probleme gemacht?" immer unter Strom. Ein Thema abgeschlossen ging er zum nächsten, bis er dann kurz vor Anfang der Show die Runde einberief und dann, ganz in Ruhe, die Show verfolgte… außer ein Zwischenfall geschah, dann war er aus dem Häuschen. Ich räusperte mich leise. "Ähm, Hunter." Begann ich und kam mir blöd vor, all die Jahre hatte ich mir nie angewöhnt ihn Paul zu nennen, er war immer Hunter oder Trips gewesen, nie Paul. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und doch kam so gleich sein dreckiges Grinsen auf seine Züge. "Seth! Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es heute?" fragte er freundlich und doch gleichzeitig vorsichtig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, meine Einschätzung ist immer etwas subjektiv, aber ich glaube es ist gut. Dean stellt mir heute nicht so viele verwirrende Fragen." Gab ich zurück und Hunter antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er nicht lachte. Man merkte meistens, dass Leuten ein Thema unangenehm war, wenn sie an den falschen Stellen lachten, aber sein Lächeln war ehrlich und beruhigte mich. Er verstand was ich damit meinte. "Das ist gut, ich hab schon etwas verbreitet, dass du heute was zu sagen hast und sie bloß alle ihren Arsch zum Stuhlkreis bewegen. Ich dachte auch, dass wir es vielleicht aufzeichnen… naja, fürs Network, falls du irgendwann mal bereit bist es mit der Öffentlichkeit zu teilen, dann könnte man das vielleicht nutzen." Meinte er. Ich verschränkte skeptisch die Arme. "Oder in 5 bis 10 Jahren für meinen Nachruf?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und auch das rechnete ich ihm an. Ja, das würde viele Einschaltquoten bringen und die Leute geiferten nach wie vor nach persönlichen Momenten. Wenigstens wollte er daraus kein Networkspecial machen, so dass mich nicht den ganzen Tag eine Filmcrew verfolgte, als wäre ich Kim Kardashian. "Mir egal, so lange du es nicht ausstrahlst ohne mich zu fragen. Und glaub mir, Dean wird aufpassen, dass ich nicht geistig umnachtet die Freigabe gebe." Ich grinste ihn an dreckig an, aber ich spürte schon, dass das Lächeln meine Augen nicht erreichte.  
Hunter nickte. "Dean ist immer noch sauer auf mich, das ich euch damals getrennt habe, oder?" fragte er. Ich wusste nicht, was ich anderes antworten sollte, als mit den Schultern zu zucken. Zu der Zeit war er kein Writer gewesen, aber er hatte durch seine Ehe mit Steph Einfluss gehabt und laut Storyline war er eine große Nummer. Es war hinter den Kulissen seine Idee gewesen, seinem Stable mehr Kraft zu verleihen und vor allem auch seiner Heelposition, wenn er es schaffen würde das Shield zu zerbrechen. Hunter hatte es geschafft. Was ich damals nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass ich dadurch auch automatisch zum Heel wurde und auch gleichzeitig meine zwei besten Freunde zu der Zeit irgendwie verlor.  
Genauso wenig bedacht hatte ich, wie hart sich Shield in den Köpfen der Fans halten würde und welche Verschwörungstheorien aufgestellt wurden. Manche waren mir heute noch böse, dass ich Dean und Ro verkauft hatte. Dabei war ich heute Dean näher als damals noch. "Ich treibe mich dann jetzt noch etwas hinter den Kulissen herum, wenn alles okay zwischen uns ist, Hunter." Er nickte und grinste. "Tu das! Deine Jungs sind schon fleißig. Vier kriegen heute ein Dark Tag Team Match und einen testen wir bei den Cruiser aus." Ich grinste. "Das sind nicht alle meine Jungs, aber danke." Hunter machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Daniels, Deans, Charlottes oder deine… auch wenn ihr sie nicht direkt trainiert, es sind eure Schüler. Keine falsche Bescheidenheit." Meinte er und das musste man ihm lassen. Früher waren Erfolge und Niederlagen immer Dinge des einzelnen gewesen, heute waren es Gemeinschaftsprojekte und man teilte Glück und Leid immer gleichermaßen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem Handschlag und ließ Hunter wieder seine Show vorbereiten. Fünf unserer Schüler heute bei RAW und einer sogar in der Live Show. Unglaublich.  
Ich hatte ein bisschen meine Anspannung verloren.   
Selbst wenn ich zerbrechen würde, langsam aber stetig meine Erinnerungen verlor, so würde ich doch irgendwie weiter existieren. Ich hatte den Jungs beigebracht, was sie im Ring gelernt hatten, so wie ich es damals beispielsweise von Dusty gelernt hatte. Und noch war ich nicht tot.


	14. Sometimes you’ve to be honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ich hab die letzte Zeit einfach vergessen die FF upzudaten. Erst heute ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich da noch was nach legen muss. Wird so schnell hoffentlich nicht mehr passieren.

Ich war auf der Suche nach Dean. Eigentlich fand ich ihn immer recht schnell, denn dort wo er war, war meist am meisten Krach. Wo Dean war tummelten sich die Schüchternen unserer Schüler und die Frauen, weswegen unsere schüchternen Schüler bei ihm waren.  
Bei meiner Suche fand ich aber nicht Dean, sondern auf meine Ex, Siri. Selbst in der Zeit als ich sie nicht sehen wollte, zogen wir uns magisch an und standen uns in unangenehmen Schweigen einige Sekunden gegenüber, bevor einer von uns den Erwachsenen spielte und den anderen höflich begrüßte. Jetzt störte es mich nicht sie zu treffen, auch wenn es komisch war, denn seit ich das letzte Mal bei ihr gewesen war, hatten wir uns nicht gesehen.  
Ich schauderte auf, denn lange bevor ich sie sah, hörte ich ihr Lachen. Es war klar und ausgelassen. Ich mochte ihr Lachen, denn es war immer ehrlich.  
Ich ging weiter den Gang entlang und bog um die Ecke am Ende des Flurs und sah sie. Sie hatte wie immer ihr Klemmbrett in der Hand. Backstage legte sie es eigentlich selten aus der Hand. Sie formulierte ständig Textzeilen um, wenn es nötig war und notierte sich neue Ideen. Die meisten benutzten heute Tablets und ihre Smartphones, aber sie schrieb alles per Hand.

Für einen Moment verschmolzen mehrere Versionen von ihr vor meinem geistigen Auge. Sie als junge 30jährige wie ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Mit langen flammend roten Haaren hatte sie sich schon früh getraut zu rebellieren in dem sie immer in Jeans, Chucks und verschiedenen WWE Shirts backstage gewesen ist. Sie hatte sich nicht um den Ärger geschert, den sie von Vince bekam. Sie war jung und hatte damals ein paar Kurven. Ich sah dieses Bild genau vor mir und wusste genau wie sie gerochen hatte, als sie mir nach meiner ersten von ihr verfassten Promo um den Hals gefallen war.  
Ich sah auch das Mädchen vor mir, das fast zerbrochen war an den Tragödien die wir beide durchlebt hatten. Ihr Lachen war damals weniger fröhlich gewesen, aber sie hatte abschalten können während sie arbeitete. Das hatten wir gemeinsam.   
Nur so hatten wir nach unserer Trennung weiter miteinander arbeiten können. Ich sah dann aber auch die Frau vor mir, die sie heute war. Glücklich, mitten im Leben, etwas gealtert, reifer und immer noch umwerfend hübsch für viele. Sie hatte mich, unsere Trennung, überlebt und ich… ich hatte es auch überlebt mittlerweile. Ich zuckte zusammen, denn sie legte ihre Hände um Dean und zog ihn zu sich. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass sie meinem Freund gegenüber stand, den ich eigentlich gesucht hatte.  
Die Bilder die ich hatte zogen sich zusammen auf das reale Bild. Sie reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um den großen Kerl zu erreichen und drückte ihn an sich. Ihre Haare waren kurz und grau. Sie hatte ja gesagt, dass sie sich die Haare schneiden wollte. Wie lange war das her? Warum hatte sie das machen wollen? Das waren wieder kleine Details dir mir fehlten. Aber wenigstens erinnerte ich mich an diese Absicht. Es war auch egal, gerade wollte ich lieber wissen warum sie Dean umarmte und warum es mir so wehtat das zu sehen. War Dean nicht der einzige, der einen Groll aus der Vergangenheit hatte? Hatte ich Dean vielleicht doch nicht ganz verziehen, dass er damals mit ihr geschlafen hatte? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes. War ich eifersüchtig, dass sie ihn umarmen konnte und ich nicht.

"Was macht ihr zwei Turteltauben denn hier?" rief ich und kam näher. Dean schlang gerade einen Arm um Siri und hob sie ein Stück hoch vom Boden. "Cory ist heute bei den Cruiserweights vor der Kamera und Siri meint, es könnte sein das Cory bleibt." antwortete er und grinste mich an, mit seinem typischen Dean Ambrose Spitzbubengrinsen, bei dem seine blauen Augen aufgeregt leuchteten. Eigentlich war Cory mein Schüler, erst seit Dean gezwungenermaßen mein Partner war, hatte er den Hopser auch näher kennen gelernt. Dass er sich so freute und Anteil nahm, freute mich und ich freute mich auch für Cory. "Das ist wirklich super. Vier andere haben heute ein Dark Match. Hunter hat mir aber die Namen nicht gesagt." Gab ich meine Informationen weiter. Dean setzte Siri ab. "Du hättest dir die Namen eh nicht bis jetzt merken können." Stichelte er und ich deutete einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein an. "Idiot." Konterte ich wie immer, worauf hin er nur auflachte. So waren wir ständig. "Bei den Dark Matches hab ich keine Ahnung. Die statte ich ja nicht mit einer Geschichte aus, aber bei den Cruiser brauchten wir dringend ein Babyface und wir wollen Cory ausprobieren. Schnell muss er ja sein." Meinte sie. "Schnell ist eine Untertreibung. Er ist für sein Alter schnell und sehr präzise. Gib ihm ein paar Jahre und wirkliche Erfahrung und… er wird… er wird Eddie Guerrero." Lobte ich meinen Schüler. Eddie war viel zu früh aus dem Leben geschieden und doch hatte gerade sein früher Tod viele von unserer Generation geprägt. Wir nahmen ihn oft als Vergleich, wenn es auch sehr makaber war, dass jeder irgendwie von Eddie Guerrero inspiriert wurde. Ich nannte nicht oft den Namen und zog den Vergleich zu ihm, aber bei Cory meinte ich es so wie ich es sagte. Siri strich mir über die Wange und lächelte mich an. "Ich weiß es. Wir hatten schon darüber geredet. Cory Caylyn wird irgendwann in deine Fußstapfen treten und ich werde helfen wo ich kann." Versprach sie mir. Wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie vor meinen Augen mit ihren älteren Persönlichkeiten verschwamm. Ich nickte langsam und war ihr einfach dankbar. Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für Cory, dem ich so einen Schreck verpasst hatte, als er mich von den Beinen gehämmert hatte.   
"Gut! Ich…" - "Triple H ruft zur Gruppentherapie." Ein Assistent brach unsere kleine Runde auf. Es war lustig, dass jeder diese Besprechung anders nannte, aber nie Besprechung. Stuhlkreis, Gruppentherapie, zu unserer Zeit war es oft auch das Lagerfeuer gewesen. Plötzlich schlug mein Herz wieder bis zum Hals. Wir fackelten nicht lange und gingen gemeinsam in den Innenraum der Halle.

Im Ring wartete schon Hunter mit dem Headwriter. Shinsuke saß auf der Barriere, ein Fuß locker auf der Ringabsperrung, während das andere Bein locker herab hing. Er wirkte nicht wie über 50. Er hatte ein paar mehr Falten als früher, aber immer noch ein sehr ausdruckstarkes Gesicht. Er saß lässig auf der relativ dünnen Absperrung und flüsterte den jüngeren Asiaten etwas zu, die bei ihm standen. Anscheinend sein Stable von dem ich gehört hatte. Siri fand sich bei ihm ein und er schlang einen Arm um sie, während sie sich sanft an ihn lehnte.  
Auch hier merkte ich wieder einen alten Schmerz. Wie oft hatte ich gesehen, dass sie sich nah waren. Wenigstens wünschte ich mir jetzt nicht mehr, dass ich meinen Arm um sie legen konnte und neidete eben diese Nähe. Trotzdem, es gab eine Zeit, da hatte ich sie geküsst und ich sie nah an mich gedrückt und sie im Arm gehalten.  
Ich ging mit Dean um den Ring herum und wir ließen uns wie immer auf die Stühle der Kommentatoren nieder. Ich wusste nicht, ob wir die einzigen waren die sich das trauten, denn wir nahmen so gemeinerweise unseren Stimmen den Sitzplatz weg, aber bis jetzt hatten sie sich noch nicht beschwert und standen meist eh vor uns ans Pult gelehnt. So konnten Dean und ich unsere Witze machen, wie die Klassenclowns die wir immer gewesen waren. "Den groben Ablauf habe ich euch ja schon vor ein paar Tage gemailt und wie immer findet ihr die Card ausgedrückt auf der Gorilla Position, aber ich les sie kurz vor. Wenn etwas ist, immer melden." Begann Hunter die Runde, während immer noch ein paar Leute eintrudelten. Die meiste Zeit hatte niemand etwas zu beanspruchen und so wurde auch heute die Card akzeptiert. Bisher hatte ich nur selten einen Widerspruch erlebt.  
Danach ging die allgemeine Diskussion los. Die Kostümdesigner beklagten sich über zu viel Arbeit und dass sie Hilfe brauchen oder weniger aufwendige Kostüme. Hunter notierte es. Jemand bemerkte, Fehler in der Beleuchtung. Techniker wurden los geschickt zu beheben. So gab es immer wieder Mängel die beklagt wurden und man tauschte sich aus. Hunter begrüßte danach unsere Schüler und dann drehte er sich um. "Es wäre jetzt echt wirklich wichtig, das ihr alle noch bleibt und ruhig seid… ähm. Seth Rollins hat nämlich etwas zu erzählen." Ich spürte seinen Blick, der mich durchbohrte. Er hatte sich zu mir zugewandt und kurz hatte jeder seinen Blick zu mir gewandt. Ich hatte es in der Schule schon gehasst, Aufgaben an der Tafel vorzurechnen.  
Ich schob den Schreibtischstuhl zurück auf dem ich saß und hörte wie Dean neben mir aufstand. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir Händchen hielt, aber ich würde ihn eh nicht davon abhalten können, weswegen ich mir den Protest sparte. Ich ging über die metallene Treppe in den Ring. Dean blieb auf dem Apron stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Seile, aber er war da, drängte sich aber nicht auf. Langsam wandte ich mich zu ihm um, er zeigte mir die Faust. Gib's ihnen, lautete die Bedeutung dieser Geste, die wir uns schon seit Jahren zeigten, bevor wir damals durch den Vorhang traten. Trips drückte mir die Schulter, wie früher und ich fühlte mich kurz wie früher im Ring vor einer Promo, nur hatte ich heute kein Mikro in der Hand und keinen vorgeschriebenen Text. Heute sprach nicht Seth Rollins, es sprach Colby Lopez.

Ich atmete tief durch und ich suchte nach Siri. Shinsuke war von der Barriere gerutscht und stand hinter ihr, die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen. Ich nickte ihr zu und suchte dann nach meinen Jungs. "Einige haben vielleicht schon bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmt." Begann ich meinen Text, den ich mir selbst im Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte und fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Ich würde weiter reden müssen, sonst würde ich es nie sagen können. Wenn ich jetzt stoppte würde ich es nicht heraus bekommen. "Ich habe vor über einem Jahr die Diagnose Alzheimer bekommen und langsam lässt es sich nicht mehr überspielen. Deswegen…" ich riss mich von meinen Schülern los und sah zu Dean. "Deswegen bilden Dean und ich im Performance Center ein Team. Deswegen vergesse ich so oft eure Namen und auch was wir besprochen haben." Dean nickte und deutete dann wieder zu unseren Jungs. Die sich einander zuwandten und anfingen leise zu reden. "Ich lebe und mir geht es gut… soweit. Ich…" mir wurde die Stimme schwach. "Ich werde nicht aufhören, wenn ich nicht aufhören muss, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich nicht ewig mit so wenigen Einschränkungen funktioniere wie heute. An manchen Tagen…" - "Du musst nicht mehr erzählen, Seth." Ich hörte wie Dean mich unterbrach, aber ich deutete an, dass er sich nicht einmischen sollte. Ich hatte die Hand gehoben, als könnte ich ihn so davon abhalten weiter zu reden. Ich musste nicht, aber ich wollte. "An manchen Tagen ist es schon schwer, denn dann vergesse ich die letzten 20 Jahre und finde mich vor Siris Tür wieder. Glaubt mir, wenn ich etwas nicht ständig wieder erleben will, dann dass Nakamura mir die Tür öffnet und ich ihm die Fresse polieren will, weil er mit meiner Freundin schläft. Sorry, Shinsuke!" Shinsuke zeigte mir nur den erhobenen Daumen, was hieß, dass es für ihn okay war. Es wurde gemurmelt. Wir hatten damals keine große Schlammschlacht veranstaltet, aber die Zeit war doch sehr legendär gewesen, im negativen Sinne. Diese ganzen passiv aggressiven Diskussionen bei denen niemand von uns beiden eingestehen wollte, verletzt zu sein, bis wir irgendwann Frieden geschlossen hatten. Ich hatte oft wach gelegen in der Zeit. Es war nicht schön gewesen für alle Beteiligten und doch ging ich oft genau dorthin zurück. "Warum erzähle ich das euch? Weil ihr meine Familie wart die letzten Jahre und… gegenüber der Familie muss man doch ehrlich sein." Ich wandte mich zur Seite, plötzlich stand Dean neben mir. Er umklammerte meine Schulter und sah mich mit einem Blick an, mit dem er mich anflehte das ich aufhörte zu reden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor ich weiter reden konnte, presste er mir seine Hand auf den Mund. "Bitte nicht, wenn du weiter redest, dann fang ich an zu heulen." Flehte er mich an und ich nickte. Für ihn würde ich schweigen, egal wie ungewohnt diese Situation gerade war, dass er mir den Mund verbot. Langsam ließ er seine Hand von meinen Lippen gleiten. Er sah nicht in die Runde, sondern sah mich an und dann trat er zurück, sein Blick zuckte in die Menge. Ich wusste nicht zu wem sein Blick ging, aber auch er hatte etwas zu sagen. "Ich trete euch alle in den Arsch, wenn ihr anfangt Seth wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln. Er ist nicht alt, taub oder gebrechlich. Sein Gehirn ist nur Knete. Fordert ihn, Fordert sein Gehirn, das bringt zwar angeblich nichts, aber genauso wenig bringt ihm Mitleid etwas." Seine Stimme war hart, aber so kannte ich ihn. Dean Ambrose ließ niemanden an sich heran, erst recht kein Schmerz oder Gefühle. Dass er mir das mit dem Heulen gesagt hatte, bewies wie nah ihm diese Angelegenheit ging. Ich grinste und schüttelte meinen Kopf, bevor ich ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. "Mach den Leuten doch keine Angst."  
Es fing mit einem vereinzelten Lachen an und dann kicherte hier und da jemand. Meine traurige Rede endete in kleinem Gelächter bis geklatscht wurde. Ich sah ein paar feuchte Augenpaare, besonders bei unseren Ladies und doch fühlte ich mich weiter gut. Entspannt. Ich würde morgen weiter leben, es würde weiter gehen.


	15. After Match

Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, warum wie ich nach der Show plötzlich hier gelandet war. Genauer gesagt war "hier" die Wohnung von Shinsuke und Siri. Ich saß mit einem Bier in der Hand auf dem Sofa. Ich konnte ich noch gut daran erinnern, dass hier mein altes Sofa gestanden hatte. Es war bequem gewesen, perfekt zum Gamen und zum Mittagsschlaf. Das Sofa war ein komisches Hartwollgemisch, keine Ahnung wie das wirklich hieß. Ich musste aber zugeben, dass man hier drauf kaum die Katzenhaare sah.  
Mir gegenüber auf dem Sessel saßen Siri und Shinsuke. Sie saß auf einer Armlehne und er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, so dass sie nicht vom Stuhl rutschte. Neben mir Daniel Bryan und Tommaso Ciampa. Auf einem großen alten Sitzsack räkelte sich Kevin Owens und auf einem weiteren Sessel Johnny Gargano mit seiner hübschen Ehefrau Candice. Ein Treffen unter alten Freunden und Weggefährten. Es war komisch, das ich der einzige Junggeselle hier war, auch wenn nicht alle ihren Lebenspartner dabei hatten. Wobei ich kein komisches Gefühl hatte in diesem Moment, sondern es irgendwann realisiert hatte. Es war nicht, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mir jemand fehlte oder dass ich nicht "dazugehörte", weil ich nie geheiratet hatte.  
"Ist es eigentlich schlimm, wenn du so viel vergisst?" fragte mich Tommaso Ciampa plötzlich. Ich sah zu ihm, er blickte in die Runde und nahm dann Blickkontakt zu mir auf. Die Frage war komisch gestellt. Schlimm, was war denn schon schlimm? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, ich kann mich an das Vergessene nicht erinnern. Ich merke selten direkt wenn mir etwas fehlt. Das ist wohl etwas, das für Dean schlimmer ist oder für Siri, wenn ich zum Beispiel mal wieder einen meiner Aussetzer habe." Antwortete ich ehrlich. Daraufhin folgte wieder ein Schulterzucken von mir, das ich wirklich nicht viel darüber sagen konnte. Es war schlimm für mich, wenn ich das Gefühl bekam jemanden zur Last zu fallen. Oder wenn ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht mehr der selbstständige junge Kerl war von meiner Zeit im Spotlight der WWE, sondern ein alter Kerl langsam in den Hirnmatsch abdriftete. Ich überlegte noch einen Moment und weil niemand in das Gespräch einstieg, sondern jeder nur schwieg, sprach ich einen anderen Gedanken aus. "Weißt du, Camps, schlimm ist das Heulen. Alzheimer macht dich fertig, so richtig fertig, weil du plötzlich so extrem fühlst. Mit der Wut komme ich klar, aber die Traurigkeit… Ich mutiere langsam zur Heulsuse und hasse es." Gab ich zu und konnte gerade nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ja, ich war ein emotionaler Kerl. Aber eher aufbrausend. Mit mir wollte man keine Spiele spielen oder mich erschrecken. Ich konnte ganz schön ausrasten, wenn man mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte.  
"Ich heule klassisch bei traurigen Filmen oder Serien. Ich heule bei Balladen. Ich heule, wenn ich mich mit jemandem streite. Ich heule, wenn es regnet und ich heule wenn die Erdnussbutter leer ist. Ich heule ständig." Erklärte ich mit einem lauten Seufzen und lachte, weil es für mich unglaublich komisch war, darüber zu reden wann und wieso ich überhaupt ständig Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich kratzte meine Stirn kurz über der Augenbraue mit meinem kleinen Finger. Das Grinsen verging mir einfach nicht. "Das lustige ist: ich nehme Aufbaumedikamente für mein Gehirn… und die verstärken diese Emotionalität noch mehr. Ich komm mir vor wie eine schwangere Frau." Jetzt hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Runde. Daniel grinste mich an und brach das Schweigen der anderen. "Ach deswegen warst du letzte Woche so beleidigt, als ich gemeint hab du sollst deinen dicken Hintern aus dem Weg schieben." Ich sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, als wir beide begannen zu lachen. Ja, da war ich wirklich einen Moment verletzt gewesen. Ich boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. "Wehe, du behandelst mich jetzt mit Samthandschuhe." Drohte ich ihm. Dan hob abwehrend die Hände. "Keine Angst. Ich bringe gerne Männer zum Weinen." Entgegnete er. Ich nippte an meinem Bier und sah in die Runde. Jeder hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich war unter Freunden.

"Glaubst du, du hättest das auch bekommen, wenn du es nicht zu deinem Job gemacht hättest, dir auf den Kopf schlagen zu lassen?" fragte mich plötzlich Kevin. Ich sah zu ihm und sah in seinen Augen so viel. Kevin hatte Kinder und eine sehr liebevolle Frau. Er hatte eine Familie die mit leiden würde, während ich nur Dean langsam mit in den Abgrund zog.  
Ich wusste genau, an was er dachte. Gehirnerschütterungen und ihre schwer zu klärenden Folgen. Er dachte an Chris Benoit, der an einem Wochenende Frau, Sohn und sich selbst getötet hatte. Er war eine Legende gewesen und danach nur ein Typ, dessen Existenz man lieber tot schwieg. Heue wusste man, dass sein Gehirn degeneriert gewesen war und die Ursache war unser Job. Stetige Schläge auf den Kopf und daraus folgende Gehirnerschütterungen. Es gab viele Folgen von unserem Job, aber die gruseligste war, dass man sich aus einem netten Kerl plötzlich in einen verrückten Killer verwandelte.  
Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte mir diese Frage auch schon gestellt und sie auch Ärzten gestellt, aber es gab keine endgültige Antwort. "Ich weiß es nicht, Kev. Es ist die erbliche Form, weswegen es gut ist das Siri und ich nicht erfolgreich bei unserem Babyexperiment waren, aber haben die Verletzungen es begünstig… wer weiß? Ich auf jeden Fall nicht, die Ärzte auch nicht."  
Er nickte langsam, dann zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein Blick geht von mir zu den anderen und dann zu Siri bevor er mich wieder ansah. "Babyexperiment?" fragte er. "Ihr wolltet…" Diese Frage sprach er dann nicht gänzlich aus.  
Ich sah in die anderen Gesichter, nur Shinsuke wirkte ruhig und nicht überrascht. Er wusste alles über Siri. Siri zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste milde. "Du musst auch jede alte Geschichte aufwärmen, Seth!" entgegnete sie auf meinen fragenden Blick. Hatte sie es niemandem erzählt? Ich hatte mal wieder einen Fehler gemacht.  
Wir hatten uns damals geeinigt es niemandem zu sagen, ich hatte es nur Dean verraten und das auch erst vor kurzem. Damals war Siri offiziell zwar aus gesundheitlichen Gründen den Shows für Monate fern geblieben, aber man hatte nie erklärt weswegen. Nur die Führungsriege und der medizinische Stab wusste Bescheid. "Es tut mir leid." Antwortete ich kleinlaut. Siri stand auf und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß.  
Das war mir sogar ziemlich unangenehm, weil sie mir so nah war und alle sahen zu uns. "Es ist okay, Seth. Es ist schwer für dich, dich noch richtig zu erinnern wem du was sagen kannst und wem nicht." Sie küsste mich sanft auf die Wange. Für einen Moment spürte ich wieder das alte Feuer für sie, aber im nächsten Moment war das schon wieder vorbei. "Ich war sonst immer gut im Geheimnis hüten." Meinte ich und versuchte mit dieser Entgegnung mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unruhig mich ihre Nähe plötzlich machte.  
Das hatte ich früher schon gehabt, nach unserer Trennung. Da wurde ich schon unruhig, wenn ich mit ihr im gleichen Raum war. Mit der Zeit, genauer gesagt mit den Jahren wurde es besser und ich fühlte mich wieder wohl in ihrer Nähe und konnte sogar neben ihr sitzen.  
Bei ihr merkte ich gar nichts von einer Unruhe, sie strich mir sogar sanft durch die langen grauen Haare. Sie sah in die Runde.  
"Zur kurzen Aufklärung, ich seh' euch nämlich an, dass ihr neugierig seid." Wenn man mich fragte, empfand ich auch, dass sie verdammt verwundert, aber auch verdammt neugierig. "Das Erste war ein Unfall, aber wir haben es verloren. Danach dachten wir, es wäre eine gute Idee es nochmal zu probieren. Es hat dann auch nicht gut funktioniert und so wie die Dinge heute liegen… zum Glück." Fasste sie es kurz zusammen und drückte mir wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wie früher fühlte ich ihre Lippen sanft durch meinen Bart.

Sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter und stand auf. "Mir ist gerade eingefallen. Aber ich hab noch etwas, das wir heute genießen können." meinte sie. Shinsuke rollte mit den Augen. "Darling, Seth und Dan müssen morgen wieder Arbeiten. Die sind nicht wie ich erst am Freitag wieder dran." kommentierte er, als wüsste er was Siri meinte. "Nein, morgen ist bei uns die Schule zu. Nach jedem RAW haben wir nen Tag frei und… warum?" erklärte Daniel. Sein Blick folgte Siri verwundert, die plötzlich aus dem Raum grinsend den Raum verlässt. Shinsuke schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
Nach einigen Momenten kam sie mit einem eindeutigen Päckchen zurück und setzte sich zu Shinsuke auf den Schoß. "Hast du da Gras, Siri?" fragte ich. Ich kam mir vor wie Captain Obvious. Ihr Grinsen sagte eigentlich alles. "Sagen wir es so… ähm… ich hab wegen einem kleinen Eingriff quasi den verschriebenen Freifahrtschein und durch die Menopause…" Shinsuke legte ihr eine Hand auf ihr Bein. "Könnten wir bitte nicht den Körper und die Gebrechen meiner Frau besprechen?" fragte er mit einem milden Lächeln. Ciampa lachte auf. "Oh, das frage ich mich seit der Babysache, aber ich sollte öfter mit euch abhängen. Das ist wie damals bei NXT im Performance Center, da wusste ich auch viel zu viele Details über euch." Wir grinsten uns an. Als wir noch zusammen gereist waren, wusste man immer viel zu viel über die Arbeitskollegen.  
Siri wedelt mit einem eindeutigen Beutelchen und grinst. "Ich brauch es eigentlich nicht, aber ich dachte an so einem schönen Abend wie heute, wäre doch eine kleine Feier ganz schön." Unschuldig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und sah in die Runde. Sie änderte aber ihren Gesichtsausdruck und wurde ernster. "Aber wenn es wegen dem Job nicht geht, verstehe ich das auch. Ich hab den Freifahrtschein. Suke wird frühestens bei der nächsten House Show am Freitag wieder getestet." Mein Blick ging zu meinem Head Coach, Daniel Bryan. "Ich hab schon seit Jahren nicht mehr…" gab Daniel zu und strich sich durch seinen Bart. Langsam seufzte er. "Wir haben die nächsten zwei Wochen keine Proben geplant. Was meinst du, Seth?" Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich antworten sollte.  
Ciampa zuckte mit den Schultern, denn für ihn war es egal. Er hatte nach seiner Wrestling Karriere sich wieder seinem Fitness - Center gewidmet. Johnny Gargano tauschte derweil einen Blick mit seiner Frau. Johnny und Candice gehörten wie Kevin zum Tross der WWE. Für sie galt das gleiche wie für Shinsuke. Frühestens ein Test am Freitag, wenn man sie überhaupt getestet wurden. Sie sollten einfach heute Abend nicht angehalten werden. Wir Trainer waren da öfter dran, einfach weil wir nicht gegenüber dem jungen Gemüse bevorzugt werden sollten, aber wenn Dan meinte, das aktuell nichts geplant war, dann vertraute ich ihm schon. "Das letzte Mal habe ich mit Jimmy auf Jamaika geraucht. Zumindest ist die letzte in meiner Erinnerung. Aber mein Gehirn kann mich täuschen."  
Shinsuke lacht gehässig auf. Alle Blicke richten sich auf ihn. "Wenn Seth sowas sagt, finde ich das immer unglaublich lustig." antwortete er zu seiner Verteidigung. Nun konnte ich auch nicht anders als zu lachen. Wie konnte man Shinsuke Nakamura böse sein? Wirklich? Wie sah es aus wenn Siri und Shinsuke stritten? Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.  
"Frag Dean, ich sag dauernd solche Sachen ohne dass es mir bewusst ist. Er pinkelt sich auch ständig an vor Lachen." antwortete ich relativ nüchtern. Ich setzte mich auf. Siri fand ihren Platz auf Shinsukes Schoß und er schloss seine Arme um ihre Mitte.  
"Wo ist Dean eigentlich. Normalerweise seid ihr zwei doch… nach 20 Jahren in diesem Land, vergesse ich immer noch Wörter." Shinsuke überlegte. "Setsuzoku sa reta futago?" fragte er, woraufhin Siri auf lachte. "Verbundene Zwillinge. Ja, Dean und Seth sind wirklich so. Ein Kopf und ein Arsch." Übersetzte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Also noch schlafen wir immerhin in getrennten Betten." Erwiderte ich und spürte einen leichten Stich in der Brust. So ganz stimmte das nämlich auch nicht. Viel zu oft waren wir uns in der letzten Zeit sehr nah gekommen. Wobei, nein. "viel zu oft" waren die falschen Worte. Es störte mich nicht! Im Gegensatz, seine Nähe beruhigte mich. Ich lag gern einfach in seinen Armen. Darüber wollte ich aber jetzt nicht nachdenken. "Er ist mit Becky auf ein Bier weg. Ich hab ihm versprochen, allein den Weg nach Hause zu finden. Naja, das ihr mich hier hin entführt konnte ich ja nicht wissen und dann auch noch zu Drogen verführt." In der Runde wurde gelacht. "Dean Fucking Ambrose, der Sittenwächter. Wer hätte das damals gedacht." Meinte Ciampa und lehnte sich zurück.

Siri hatte mittlerweile den Joint fertig gedreht und zündete ihn an, inhalierte den Duft. "Dean hatte nie viel für Drogen übrig. Zumindest als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. " Meinte sie und gab die Tüte weiter. Sie stieß den Rauch aus. "Sein Laster waren die Frauen, zumindest nachdem er mit Renee Schluss gemacht hat. Nicht so wie unser geliebter Seth, der das auch gerne während Beziehungen getan hat." Stichelte sie gegen mich. Der Joint wanderte Reihum. "Deswegen bis du jetzt auch glücklich verheiratet und ich ein vergesslicher alter einsamer Furz." Antwortete ich und bekam den Joint in die Hand gedrückt. Es war wirklich länger her, als das ich mich gut an das letzte Mal Kiffen erinnern konnte. Ich inhalierte den Rauch, schmeckte den komisch süßlichen Geschmack. Ich atmete wieder aus und gab den Joint zur Seite. Plötzlich war es ruhig zwischen uns, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und der Joint kreiste. Es war fast wie früher, wo man sich während längeren Touren das Risiko gönnte. Während diesen Touren hatte man zwar viel mehr Termine, aber wurde auch gerade was die Gesundheit anging schlechter überwacht. Ich hatte mir die Freiheit nie so oft genommen, einfach weil ich wie Dean seit meiner Zeit in den Indys nicht mehr der Fan von Drogenexperimenten war, aber auch weil ich Angst hatte im benebelten Kopf falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Was lustig war, da ich alle meine Fehler während meiner Beziehung mit Siri bei klarem Verstand begangen hatte.

"Danke." Murmelte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Lehne der Couch. "Mit euch fühl ich mich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten normal." Es kam einfach so über meine Lippen. Als erstes sah ich Daniels Blick. Dan mit dem ich von allen hier, in den letzten Jahren am meisten Zeit miteinander verbracht hatte. Wir waren ein Team und ihm vertraute ich auch am meisten. "Du warst doch noch nie normal." Candice war aufgestanden und kniete sich zwischen mich und Daniel. Von allen kannte ich sie am wenigsten. Sie war mit Johnny schon lange verheiratet und es wunderte mich nicht, dass sie bei dieser lustigen Runde dabei war. Lange war Shinsuke mit DIY, so hieß das Tag Team von Ciampa und Gargano, bei NXT unterwegs gewesen. Trotzdem hatte ich sie kaum kennen gelernt.  
Aber die Art wie sie es sagte war trocken und direkt. Stimmt, ich war nie normal gewesen und eigentlich war niemand in diesem Raum wirklich normal. Ich starrte vor mich hin und hinterfragte gar nicht, warum sie neben mir kniete.  
"Mir ist bei diesen Fotos nie aufgefallen, das da auch ein von Seth und dir hängt, Siri." Stellte sie fest und ich folgte ihrem Blick. Diese Fotowand hatte Siri schon gepflegt, als wir in dieser Wohnung gelebt hatten. Bilder mit Freunden und ihre Familie und auch ein Schatz, den sie wohl nie abhängen würde. Sie hatte die Chance gehabt ihren Lieblingsschauspieler zu treffen und dabei war ein sehr niedliches Foto entstanden, wo sie an ihm klammerte wie ein Koala. Zwischen all diesen Bildern war dann auch plötzlich da mein Gesicht. Viele Jahre jünger, an meine Wange gepresst ist Siris Gesicht. Nasses rotes Haar hängt ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich weiß von wann das ist." Murmelte ich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich blickte zu ihr und merkte dass sie nicht wie die anderen sich die Fotos ansah, sondern mich. "Du hast das Bild von unserem ersten Date aufgehoben?" fragte ich eine sehr offensichtliche Frage. "Das war doch kein Date, Seth." Antwortete sie. Ich konterte mit einem Lachen. "Es war offensichtlich ein Date." Meinte ich, nun reagierte sie mit Lachen. "Es war ein Konzert, wie kann das ein Date sein?" fragte sie. Ich wandte mich ihr zu. "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst, du hast gesagt ja und dieses Konzert vorgeschlagen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast gemeint, ob ich irgendwas am Wochenende vor hätte und da meinte ich ja, da ist n Konzert wo ich hin will. Du hast dich selbst eingeladen." Antwortete sie lachend. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon etwa hundert Mal diskutiert und bemerkten nicht dass die anderen dabei waren. "Aber Kleines, du hattest Spaß. Du hattest sehr viel Spaß." Stichelte ich. Anstatt zu antworten, sah ich wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. "Ja, hatte ich und danach auch!" gab sie zu. "Du Flittchen!" meinte Candice lachend. Sie sprang auf und Siri knuffte sie gegen die Schulter. "Sei doch ruhig, du darfst gar nicht mit reden! Du bist seit 100 Jahren mit dem gleichen Kerl verheiratet und… es war Seth Freakin’ Rollins, der den ganzen Abend seine Arme um mich geschlungen hatte und drauf aufgepasst hat, das mich niemand tackelt. Das war süß!" Ich zuckte zusammen bei dem letzten Wort. "Nenn mich nicht süß, das ist… schmerzhaft für uns Männer!" entgegnete ich. "Du hast sie während dem Konzert begrabscht, versteh ich das richtig?" klinkte sich jetzt Kevin ein. "Nein, ich hatte…" - "Naja, er hat mich fest gehalten. An der Hüfte und der Taille und… wie man es halt auf so einem Konzert macht." Siri unterbrach mich und ich lehnte mich zurück. "Es war das beste erste Date, das ich hatte. Also macht so viele Witze wie ihr wollt. Wann kann man schon den ganzen Abend die Frau festhalten und an sich drücken ohne als pervers zu gelten!" erwiderte ich, die Hände gewinnend hinter meinem Kopf verschränkt. Siri und ich tauschten einen langen Blick. Deswegen hatte sie das Bild behalten, weil es ein schöner Abend gewesen war und weil sie sich erinnern wollte, dass nicht alles schlecht gewesen war.  
Das war es nicht gewesen. Es war sogar sehr gut gewesen. Ich fühlte mich schwer, mein Kopf reagierte langsam… ich hätte das Gras nicht rauchen sollen.


	16. Feelings

Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber ich wusste, dass ich nach Hause musste. Würde ich nicht nach Hause kommen, würde sich Dean Sorgen machen und vermuten, dass ich mich verirrt hatte. Ich wollte mir mit Daniel ein Taxi teilen, der wartete schon unten. Ich stand noch im Korridor des Hausflurs mit Siri. "Es war schön dich heute zusehen, Seth. Du warst schon länger nicht mehr hier." Meinte sie fast schüchtern und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während ich mit dem Rücken im Türrahmen stand. "Ich dachte, es wäre schön, wenn ich mal nicht wütend an deine Tür hämmere." Antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen. Sie boxte mich gegen die Schulter. "Ich hab mich einfach… es ist auch egal. Ich hab dich heute wieder gesehen und vorher habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, ob bei dir alles gut ist und auch bei Dean. Ich hab ja nichts gehört. Aber nach heute Abend hab ich mich gefragt…" sie stoppte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie blickte einen Moment zu Boden, bevor sie mir wieder in die Augen sah. "Hast du eine neue Beziehung?" fragte sie. Ich zuckte einfach zurück und stieß mit meinem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen. Bitte? Beziehung?   
Ich musste ziemlich verschreckt ausgesehen haben, denn sie hob sofort abwehrend ihre Hände. "Ich weiß, das ist ne blöde Frage. Es ist ja auch deine Sache, es geht mich nichts an. Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich und fügte hinzu: "Du wirkst auf jeden Fall besser und… egal… egal. Geh, das Taxi ist bestimmt schon da!" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schob umfasste die Haustür. "Grüß Dean von mir!" verabschiedete sie sich. Währenddessen hatte ich sie die ganze Zeit nur angesehen wie ein Auto. Bei ihrer Verabschiedung trugen mich meine Füße automatisch hinaus in den Flur und die Tür schloss sich vor mir.  
Hatte ich eine neue Beziehung? Ging es mir besser? Ich wusste nicht auf was sie anspielte. Aber mein Magen flatterte und irgendwie war bei dem Wort Beziehung sofort Deans verschmitztes Grinsen vor meinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht.

Während der Heimfahrt dachte ich über ihre Frage nach. Nein, ich hatte keine neue Beziehung, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Sehr viel sogar und doch konnte ich nicht genau beschreiben was anders war. Aber merkte man es mir an? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass alles gleich geblieben wäre. Ich hatte zumindest für mich nichts festgestellt. Ich glaubte nicht, das irgendetwas anders war als vorher, nur das ich mich nicht mehr so einsam und hilflos fühlte. Daniel und ich waren sehr schweigsam auf dem Heimweg. Ich verließ das Taxi zuerst und wir verabschiedeten uns nur mit knappen Worten.

Als ich endlich zu Hause war, schloss ich die Wohnungstür auf. Ich öffnete die Tür und wusste sofort, dass ich allein war. Deans Jacke fehlte, auch war unser Regal, wo wir unsere Schuhe aufbewahrten, nicht komplett verwüstet. Er wollte doch nur mit Becky weg. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er jetzt schon sorgenvoll im Wohnzimmer auf mich wartete, weil es so spät war. Ich hängte meine Jacke auf, schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen und ging vorsichtshalber die Wohnung ab. Nein, er war nicht da. Nicht im Wohnzimmer und auch nicht in seinen Zimmern oben. Hatte ich etwas vergessen? Einen Termin? Hatte er mir gesagt, dass er nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Aber wo würde er sich herumtreiben?  
Verwirrt stand ich im Wohnzimmer als ich den Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hörte. Ich wandte mich um, ging zum Durchgang und ein ziemlich betrunkener Dean torkelte durch die Tür. Allein. Aber er roch nach Alkohol und Sex. Ich schluckte.  
"Wo warst du?" fragte ich und hasste es, dass ich mich wie eine besorgte Ehefrau anhörte. Er sah auf, seine blauen Augen waren leicht gerötet. Seine Hand strich durch sein graues Haar und er kicherte verschämt. "Es dud ma leid. Isch weis isch bin spät." Dean rieb sich über das Gesicht. Dean torkelte weiter in den Flur, dann torkelte zurück, schloss die Tür, taumelte zur Seite und hielt sich an der Wand fest.  
Er befreite sich aus den Schuhen und dabei räumte er das ganze Schuhregal leer. "Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte ich verwirrt. Das er spät war, das war mir egal… naja, nicht wirklich, aber mich interessierte eher wo er gewesen war und vor allem mit wem er unterwegs gewesen war. Was hatte er gemacht, das er so roch. Fragend sah er mich an.   
"Bei Becks… wie imma, wenn sie in der Stadt iss. Das weise doch, machen wa seit Jahren." Er schälte sich aus der Jacke. Irgendetwas drückte mir die Luft ab, ich konnte nicht atmen. Warum? Das verstand ich nicht. Dean sagte es, als müsse ich es wissen. Als wäre es kein Geheimnis und er hatte gesagt, er machte das seit Jahren, das heißt schon lange und ich würde es wissen. Normalerweise würde ich es wissen und ihn wahrscheinlich beglückwünschen, Details diskutieren, aber gerade konnte ich einfach nicht atmen und mein Herz…  
Ich rieb mir über die Brust. "Okay, ist okay." Presste ich atemlos hervor. Ich hatte schon mit diesen drei kleinen Worten gekämpft. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich ersticken. Dean kam näher und umfasste meine Schulter. "Du wirgscht nisch okay." Murmelte er. Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein, ja… doch. Ich hab bei Siri gekifft und das war ein Fehler. Bin keine 30 mehr… ich gehe… besser ins Bett." Raunte und stammelte ich zusammen. Ich versuchte mich heraus zu reden, weil ich mich gerade selbst nicht verstand. Ich war voller Panik, Sorge, Eifersucht und Scham. Ich riss mich förmlich von Dean los, stolperte zurück und gegen unseren Flurschrank. Danach drehte ich mich um und floh in mein Zimmer. Fuck, warum machte mich die Erkenntnis das Dean und Becky eine Freundschaft mit Vorzügen hatte so fertig? Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und legte meinen Arm über meine Augen. Es war doch okay, dass Dean und Becks… ich meine, wir waren ja kein Paar. Wir waren nur Freunde, Mitbewohner. Das hatte ich ja auch nie gedacht. Wir waren nie…  
Wir hatten nur…  
Es gab nicht mehr außer das ich ab und zu an seiner Seite schlief und einmal nur… nein, es war nichts und ich war ja auch gar nicht.  
Nein, wir waren beide nicht schwul. Das hatte er sich ja heute Abend bewiesen.

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich plötzlich Hände auf meinem Arm fühlte. Erschrocken rollte ich mich vom Bett und sprang auf. Ich hatte nicht gehört wie Dean gekommen war und sich zu mir aufs Bett gekniet hat. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Als ich seinen verwirrten halb benebelten Blick sah, hatte ich wieder Probleme zu atmen. Seine Lippen leicht gerötet. Etwa von den Küssen, die er mit Becky ausgetauscht hatte? Sein Haar war verstrubelt. Hatte sie es zerzaust? "Wusstest du es nicht mehr?" fragte er leise und vorsichtig. Hatte er meine Gedanken gelesen? Langsam nickte ich, denn ich bekam kein Wort über meine Lippen. Verdammt, was war mit mir los. "Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte es wäre nicht schlimm." Meinte er. Dean kniete weiter auf meinem Bett, die Arme leblos an seiner Seite. Ich stand ihm gegenüber in der Mitte des Raums. Wieder nickte ich und näherte mich meinem Bett. Meine Hände zitterten und ich rang immer noch nach Luft. Panik! Deswegen konnte ich nicht reden und kaum atmen. Ich hatte Panik, wusste aber nicht genau warum mich diese Panik erfasst hatte. "Muss es nicht. Ist nicht schlimm." Flüsterte ich. Dean umfasste meine Hände. "So wie du aussiehst, ist es doch schlimm." Seine Hände fühlten sich so heiß an. Eben war er noch ziemlich betrunken gewesen, wirkte aber nun relativ klar und doch roch ich den Alkohol in seinem Atem. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte nicht glauben, dass es schlimm war nur weil er sich amüsiert hatte. Nicht wegen mir. Ich war geistig verwirrt und wegen mir sollte er sich keine Sorgen machen.   
Seine Hände… ich konnte kaum denken, weil seine Hände meine hielten. Langsam näherte ich mich Dean, denn er zog mich näher zu sich, doch musste ich stoppen als meine Schienbeine gegen meinen Bettrahmen stießen. Wir redeten nicht mehr. Wir sahen uns nur an.   
Ich starrte in seine blauen Augen. Sie wirkten nicht mehr so klar wie früher und heute sahen sie traurig aus, aber doch waren es noch immer seine hellen Augen, die so im Kontrast zu dem Schokobraun meiner Augen standen.

Leise aber traurig seufzte ich, als er meine Hände los ließ. Doch dann fühlte ich, wie er sie mir auf meine Taille legte und mich sanft zu sich herab zog. Seine Lippen berührten meine. Weich und warm fühlte ich seine Lippen. Ich schmeckte Bier auf meiner Zungenspitze, als ich meinen Mund öffnete und ihn willig meinen Mund erobern ließ. Ich spürte seine Zunge, die meine spielerisch heraus forderte. Wie gelähmt hatte ich vor ihm gestanden, meine Hände hingen leblos an meiner Seite und ich genoss einfach nur diesen intensiven leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er raubte mir wieder den Atem, aber gerade wollte ich mich nicht von ihm trennen. Nein, ich konnte mich nicht von ihm trennen. Ich würde mich ohne ihn einfach verlieren, aber jetzt erdete es mich einfach nur Dean so nah zu sein.   
Langsam trennten sich unsere Lippen voneinander.   
"Du hast wirklich heute gekifft." Flüsterte Dean mit einem Grinsen. Er strich mit einem Daumen über meine Wange. Ich seufzte und nickte langsam. "Es tut mir… leid, ich will nicht… ich weiß gar nicht… warum ich so reagiert habe." Flüsterte ich. Sein Grinsen verschwand und er wirkte etwas leidend. "Weil es unfair von mir war einfach ohne etwas zu sagen zu verschwinden." Meinte Dean. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, irgendwie… nein. Ich setzte mich auf meine Bettkante. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, du hast nur gemacht was du immer machst."  
Dean lachte auf. "Aber nur weil ich es immer gemacht habe, heißt es nicht, dass es okay ist. Es… wir… es hat sich etwas zwischen uns geändert, Seth." Meinte er. Ich fühlte wie meine Wangen sich röteten und wandte mein Gesicht ab. Hatte sich etwas zwischen uns geändert? Oder war es schon immer da gewesen und wir trauten uns nur erst jetzt? War ich vorher nicht emotional bereit gewesen? Ich hatte über 10 Jahre an meinen verletzten Gefühlen gehangen. Ich hatte geglaubt, darüber hinweg zu sein und hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich nicht mehr mit Siri zusammen kommen würde, aber doch hatte es in meinem Kopf und meinem Herz keinen Platz für jemand anders gegeben. Und doch war Dean die ganze Zeit dort gewesen, in meinem Herz. 

Ich rutschte aufs Bett und wandte mich ihm zu. "Aber was ist das zwischen uns?" fragte ich leise. War es… eine Beziehung? Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Ich war über 50 und wurde jetzt auf einmal schwul. "Es ist pure Verzweiflung, Seth." Antwortete Dean bitter. Ich verstand nicht was er sagen wollte und warf ihm deswegen einen fragenden Blick zu. "Es ist die pure Angst, dich zu verlieren und… und… ich hab keine Ahnung. Mit mir kannst du doch nicht über Gefühle reden." Ich lachte traurig auf, als er sich bei dem letzten Satz über das Gesicht rieb. Ja, er war nicht so der Typ der Gefühle verbalisierte. Es war ein Wunder, dass Renee es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Sie hätte es wohl noch länger probiert, aber Dean hatte beschlossen es wäre genug. Sie war zu gut für ihn, aus seiner Sicht und sie hatten sich in andere Richtungen entwickelt. Er hatte für sich gemerkt, dass er nicht Renees Erwartungen entsprechen konnte. Sie wollte Kinder, eine Familie und Dean wusste, dass er nie einem Kind ein Vater sein konnte.  
Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Renee war typisches Total Diva Material und Dean versteckte sein Privatleben lieber, er wollte nicht einmal geskriptetes Privatleben an die Öffentlichkeit bringen. Viel zu viel wurde für bare Münze genommen und er wollte nicht als der Stubentiger gelten, der sich von der Freundin zum Wellness-Wochenende überreden ließ. Dean und Wellness, der Kerl besaß ja nicht einmal eine Bürste.   
"Vielleicht, wenn wir einfach nicht über Gefühle reden?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Jetzt war es an Dean bitter zu lachen. "Damit ich dich morgen wieder zu einem Panikanfall treibe, weil ich nem Rock hinter her schaue?" fragte er sarkastisch. Ich schlug ihn gegen die Schulter. "Komm schon, Dean. Ich war einfach überwältigt, weil ich eben nicht erwartet hatte, das du und Becky… und du warst nicht zu Hause als ich so spät heim kam und ich glaub, das ist einfach mein verworrener Kopf der ein Problem hatte." Gab ich zu und konnte es immer noch nicht erklären, weil es da nichts zu erklären gab. Ich war einfach so überrascht gewesen und gleichzeitig so schockiert, dass ich wieder etwas vergessen hatte, obwohl ich dachte es wäre so viel in Ordnung. Diese plötzliche Erkenntniss hatte mich einfach fertig gemacht. Fuck, Dean durfte gerne nach jedem Rock schauen. 

Dean und ich saßen uns gegenüber. Den ersten Kuss hatte ich begonnen, die danach er. Ich hob meine Hand und strich über ihm über die stoppelige Wange. Er hatte sich heute Morgen rasiert, aber er hatte auch einen beträchtlichen Bartwuchs. Man sah seine hellen Haare nicht so schnell wie beispielsweise meine dunklen, aber man fühlte sie trotzdem. Ich spürte wie ich in seiner Nähe ruhiger wurde und diese Berührung beruhigte mich noch mehr. Ich kroch näher, meine Hand weiter auf seiner Wange, beugte mich vor. Meine Lippen berührten sanft seine. Viel schüchterner als seine Küsse. Seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Hals und gab mir Sicherheit. Kurz berührten sich unsere Lippen, bevor ich mich dann länger traute seine Lippen zu schmecken und mich wieder zurück zog nur um dann beim dritten und letzten Versuch seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge zu erobern. Ich schmeckte wieder den Alkohol, bitter und doch angenehm. Sein Mund war weich und warm, auch wenn seine Lippen sich härter anfühlten, als die einer Frau. Dean musste aber vergleichsweise den größeren Unterschied spüren. Becky hatte zwar die raue Stimme eines wilden Seemanns, aber sie war doch eine feminine Frau, selbst nach all den Jahren hatte sie sich sehr gut gehalten. Sie hatte keinen wilden Damenbart, während ich schon seit Jahren dichte Wolle im Gesicht trug. Ich wollte mich von ihm lösen, aber das ließ er nicht zu, sondern verstärkte seinen Kuss noch. Leidenschaftlich drängte er sich mir entgegen und sein Kuss wurde drängender. Leise stöhnte ich an seinen Lippen, als er sich plötzlich von mir löste und nach Atem rang. "Scheiße." Flüsterte er und grinste. "Ich will dich immer weiter küssen und…" - "Und das obwohl wir vorher nie daran gedacht haben?" beendete ich seinen Satz fragend. Dean stieß mich zurück, teilweise verärgert, teilweise grinsend. Ich hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Aber nur weil wir nicht darüber nachgedacht hatten, war es ja noch lange nicht schlecht.   
Wir starrten uns an. Wieder verlor ich mich in seinen blauen Augen. Er hatte seine Hand von mir gelöst, beim Wegstoßen, nur um sie jetzt auf meine Seite zu legen und mich näher heran zu ziehen. Wir lagen uns gegenüber. Freiwillig näherte ich mich ihm, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Schon wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen und sofort öffneten sie sich, damit unsere Zungen sich weiter erkunden konnten. Ich hatte eine Gänsehaut im Nacken, mein Herz schlug schneller und ich seufzte leise gegen seinen Mund. Seine Hand an meiner Hüfte begann mich zu streicheln und ich zog die Luft durch die Nase ein, denn es fühlte sich gut an. Ich wollte ihn nicht nur durch den dicken Stoff meiner Jeans spüren.   
Aber sollte ich das eigentlich wollen?  
Ich atmete tief durch meine Nase ein, weil ich nicht diesen Kuss unterbrechen wollte. Ich schlang meine Hand enger um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Mit der anderen stützte ich mich ab, doch dann kam Dean mir noch näher, drängte sich gegen mich und ich sank zurück, ließ mich freiwillig zurück sinken und spürte sein Gewicht auf mir. Nicht ganz, doch stützte er sich leicht auf mir ab. Seine Hand strich weiter über meine Seite. Er wechselte seine Position, so dass wir nebeneinander lagen. Er zog mein Hemd aus meiner Hose und ließ seine Finger darunter gleiten. 

Ich zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als die Fingerspitzen meinen Bauch berührten und unterbrach den Kuss. Etwas erschrocken sah ich ihn an, doch dann schluckte ich und ließ meine Hand über seinen Hals nach vorne gleiten. Auch Dean hatte ein Hemd an, es gehörte ja zur Kleiderordnung der WWE, nur war seins schlampiger zu geknöpft und mehr verknittert als meins. Immerhin war es an diesem Abend wohl schon einmal auf dem Boden gelandet. Ich öffnete mit zitternden Händen den obersten Knopf seines Hemds und hörte das erste Mal auch ein unsicheres Keuchen aus seinem Mund. Er hatte so selbstsicher gewirkt, dass diese unsichere Reaktion mich ungewöhnlicher Weise beruhigte.  
Ich öffnete sein Hemd weiter, zog stärker, riss sie schon fast die Knöpfe aus den Knopflöchern und merkte wie meine Atmung schneller und aufgeregter wurde. Auch Dean öffnete mein Hemd, er fing von unten nach oben an und wurde genau wie ich schneller. So schnell, das wir als die Knöpfe geöffnet waren nicht schnell genug den Stoff von unseren Schultern reißen konnten, nur um dann die Arme gegenseitig um den Körper des anderen zu schlingen. Genauso war der folgende Kuss wilder, forscher. Als wäre ich am Ertrinken und nur Dean könnte mich am Leben erhalten. Aber nein, wir waren nicht am Ertrinken. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut und seine Hände die über meine Seite herunter glitten, so wie meine Hände seinen Rücken entlang strichen. Wie oft hatte ich im Ring schon seinen Rücken berührt, manchmal sogar fast liebevoll gestreichelt. Man überprüfte so fast automatisch ob am Körper des anderen noch alles in Ordnung war, denn man konnte Fehlstellungen fühlen und ein Zischen zum Falschen Zeitpunkt sagte auch einiges über die Verfassung des anderen aus. Verdammt, das jetzt hatte aber nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun und… sein Rücken fühlte sich genau an wie damals. Fest, kräftig, vielleicht vergleichsweise schmal zu meinem Körperbau, aber warm. Dean war immer warm. Alle Frauen die ich bisher so berührt hatte, waren meist kälter als ich, aber Dean war ein eigenes Hitzekraftwerk.  
Fast schämte ich mich, denn seine Hände wanderten über meinen Bauch zur Brust und da war nichts mehr wie früher. Meine durch Crossfit gestählten Muskeln waren weich und mein Bauch aufgegangen, nicht viel, aber doch hatte ich diesen typischen Altherrenbauch. Ja, auch an Dean war die Zeit nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen, auch er hatte Gewicht zu gelegt, aber das störte mich nicht. Trotzdem sorgte ich mich, was er über mich dachte, wie dumm man doch sein konnte. Warum hatten wir so lange gewartet? Verdammt, warum hatte ich krank werden müssen? Warum… warum war ich gerade überhaupt nicht in Panik?   
Ich seufzte an seinen Lippen. Er beendet den Kuss und lächelte mich an, dabei wirkte er aber traurig.  
"Ich glaub, ich bin zu betrunken für ne zweite Runde." Meinte er. Ich sah ihn fragend an. Zweite? Und dann dämmerte es mir. Er bezog sich… auf Sex? Ich sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Wirklich? Dachte er daran? "Okay, ich bin wohl zu stoned dafür." Meinte ich. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich schon längst selbst diesem Gedanken nachgegangen, aber ich war relativ langsam wenn mein Kopf benebelt war. Dean lächelte. "Stimmt, stoned bist du nie zu gebrauchen." Flüsterte er und ließ sich neben mir ins Kissen fallen. "Wir haben so viel getrunken." Meinte er. Sein Blick löste sich von mir und ging zur Decke. "Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich bei ihr überhaupt einen hoch gekriegt hab." Ich drehte mich auf meinen Bauch und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. "Too much information, Dean!" raunte ich in mein Kissen und legte einen Arm um seine Mitte. Ich schloss meine Augen und seufzte. Und nach einem Moment war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.


	17. Family

"Komm schon!" brüllte ich und hämmerte auf die Tasten meines Controllers. "Ich decke dir den Rücken so gut ich kann, Champ… aber brüll mich nicht an." Hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Kopfhörer auf meinen Ohren. "Sagst du immer Austin, aber nur wenn ich dich anbrülle spielst du was Brauchbares zusammen!" raunte ich grinsend und jagte meine Spielfigur durch virtuelle Räume bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet. Ich war nie wirklich ein Fan von Ego Shootern gewesen, aber zusammen mit Austin hatte ich schon immer gerne gezockt. Doch gerade war einfach der Madden Server down und zudem spielte Austin nicht gerne gegen den Champ Madden, da er immer verlor. Ich schmunzelte bei der der Erinnerungen an die vielen Turniere im Locker Room, die Austin für seinen Gaming Channel aufgezeichnet hat.  
"Oh oh… jemand nähert sich uns. Hast du noch eine Granate?" fragte ich wieder etwas lauter. Während ich spielte konnte mein Temperament schon sehr überkochen.  
"Himmel Herr Gott! SETH FUCKYOU ROLLINS! Musst du um diese Uhrzeit herum brüllen?" hörte ich hinter mir eine verärgerte Stimme, die aber etwas von meinem Kopfhörer gedämpft wurde. "Es ist halb elf, um diese Uhrzeit darf ich offiziell brüllen, Dean." antwortete ich ohne meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Fernseher zu nehmen. Ich musste nicht hin sehen oder es gar allzu deutlich hören, um zu wissen wer da hinter mir stand und sich beschwerte. Ich hatte meine Beine auf dem Couchtisch ausgestreckt und trug nur meine alten Loungepants.  
Wir hatten heute frei, wie immer nach RAW und wie immer genoss ich diesen freien Tag mit Videospielen. Heute hatte ich das Glück gehabt, das Austin mich angepingt hatte, als er mich online sah. So konnten wir nach langer Zeit mal wieder gemeinsam gamen.

"Wie kannst du nach der Nacht überhaupt jetzt schon so ekelhaft fit sein?" Dean ließ sich neben mir aufs Sofa fallen. Kurz zuckte ich zusammen, als er seinen Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkel legte. Er war gerade aus meinem Schlafzimmer heraus geschlurft gekommen. Ich war vor zwei Stunden aufgestanden und hatte sogar geduscht, während er jetzt roch wie ein alter bierverkrusteter Bettvorleger. Er trug sogar immer noch die Hose von gestern. "Alzheimer, Dean. Man vergisst ein paar Dinge und schläft tagsüber, aber dafür kann man quasi die ganze Nacht Party machen. OH SHIT! BASTARD!" antwortete ich, nur um gleich ausfallend zu fluchen, weil mir jemand in den Rücken geschossen und meine Kanone geklaut hatte. "FUCK. Die war so Hammer." jammerte ich. "Seth, Kontrollpunkt 4! BITTE!" brüllte Austin mir ins Ohr. "Ja ja ja!" antwortete ich. Es war schon verwunderlich das Dean noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
Deswegen rannte ich zwar auf dem Bildschirm los, aber warf einen Blick herunter zu meinem Schoß. Johns Kopf lag auf meinem Schenkel. Sein strubbeliges Haar fiel ihm wie immer in die Augen. Seine Wangen waren stoppelig und er hatte seine blauen Augen wieder geschlossen. "Glaub ja nicht, dass ich schlafe." Brummte er plötzlich und öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
"Genau, weil…", ich hielt inne, denn Austin konnte vielleicht Dean nicht hören, aber meine Worte hörte er auf jeden Fall, "Ist egal… oh." Ich hatte mich nicht konzentriert. Als ich jetzt auf den Bildschirm sah, sah ich das mein Charakter sinnlos gegen eine Mauer weiter rannte. "Was machst du da, Seth?" eine verwirrte Frage in meinem Ohr. Ich riss mich mühsam los, da ich mit meinem Spielavatar auch noch fest hing. "Nicht aufpassen mache ich. Dean lenkt mich ab!" antwortete ich wahrheitsgetreu. "Stimmt gar nicht, du Lügner. Ich lieg hier nur." Raunte er. "Treibt euer Vorspiel bitte später, wir hatten so ne tolle Serie!" beschwerte sich Austin am andere Ende. Darauf konnte ich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Spiel doch mit Rome, wenn ich dir zu Scheiße spiele!" antwortete ich. "In Florida ist gerade … keine Ahnung wie viel Uhr, aber er ist nicht online." Entgegnete Austin und dann ein Fluch. "Shit!" die Zeit war abgelaufen und unser Team hatte verloren.  
Kurz lachte ich auf. "Austin, das nennst du eine tolle Serie?" fragte ich belustigt. "Wir waren so richtig scheiße!" beschloss ich. In meinen Ohren hörte ich ein lautes Seufzen. "Oh ja, ich habs auch gesehen. Ich dachte dieses Mal wären wir besser gewesen. Noch ne Runde?" fragte er. Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf, besann mich aber dann darauf, dass er mich nicht sehen konnte.  
"Normalerweise gerne, aber ich muss mich um meinen verkaterten Mitbewohner kümmern, den ich wohl eben geweckt hab." Antwortete ich. "Wohl geweckt? WOHL! Du hast mich auf jeden Fall geweckt, du Arsch. Weil du am rumbrüllen warst… hört Xavier mich eigentlich?" unterbrach er seinem gespielten Wutanfall. "Sag Dean ich höre ihn, schwach, aber ich höre ihn." Antwortete Austin prompt. "Xavier bestellt dir wunderschöne Grüße."  
Langsam setzte sich Dean auf und rollte mit den Augen, aber schmunzelte leicht.  
"Okay, ich mach jetzt Schluss, Austin. Ich meld mich, damit wir mal öfter zocken. Lass es dir gut gehen." Verabschiedete ich mich, nahm meine Kopfhörer ab und schaltete sie aus.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich laut war." entschuldigte ich bei Dean als wir jetzt wirklich allein waren. Er blickte zum Fernseher, wo immer noch der letzte Zwischenstand zu sehen war, dann sah er wieder zu mir. "Tut es dir nicht, aber ist schon okay." antworte er mit einem Grinsen. "Wie geht's, Xavier?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern auf seine Frage. "Gut, glaube ich, er produziert immer noch fleißig Videos, auch wenn er das nicht mehr selbst macht." War meine nicht wirklich vielsagende Antwort. Wir hatten kaum geredet, sondern eher uns angetrieben beim Spielen. Ich hatte ihm nicht einmal was wegen meiner Krankheit gesagt. Naja, früher oder später würde er es wissen. Dave Meltzer war bestimmt eh schon wieder bestens informiert. "Willst du was frühstücken?" fragte ich, als von Dean keine Erwiderung mehr kam. Er sah mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß heute gerade gar nicht was ich will. Wahrscheinlich erst Duschen, ich glaub ich riech mich selbst." Stellte er fest. In diesem Moment hätte ich allzu gern gewusst, was er gerade dachte. Ich rückte näher und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. "Ich… also das gestern Nacht…" stotterte ich unschlüssig. Sofort schoss sein Blick zu mir zurück. "Ich hab es nicht vergessen." Versicherte ich ihm und irgendwie hatte ich Angst, das er es hatte. Auch wenn Dean keine Krankheit hatte, so musste er ordentlich getrunken haben, da konnte man schon mal was vergessen. Seine Augen relativ weit geöffnet, fast als hätte er nicht bedacht, dass das hätte passieren können. "Das hab ich gar nicht gedacht!" raunte er und schluckte. "Nur… ich kann es nicht einordnen." Er senkte seinen Blick. Ich strich sanft über seinen Handrücken.  
Konnte es sein, das wir nach 50 Jahren immer noch auf der Suche nach uns selbst waren? Das wir uns nie gefunden hatten? "Ich will es gar nicht einordnen, Dean." Antwortete ich. Nein, ich hatte keine Zeit um irgendwas einzuordnen. Ich hatte so viel Zeit in meinem Leben verschwendet, hatte mich auf das Falsche konzentriert und nun… war ich 50 und hatte eine degenerative Krankheit. War ich schwul? Eigentlich glaubte ich das nicht, aber seine Küsse… die von gestern und auch die vor Wochen hatten mir etwas bedeutet. War es eine komplizierte emotionale Kompensation? Wahrscheinlich sogar von beiden Seiten, aber das machte es ja nicht falsch. Nicht aus meiner Sicht. "Ich hab aber Angst, dass ich dich verletze, wenn… wir es nicht einordnen." Erwiderte er.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Mich verletzen? Irgendwann vergesse ich es doch eh, aber… wenn du sowas wie mit Becky nochmal machst, sag es mir einfach vorher." Bat ich ihn. "Ich will im Moment nichts, mit niemand anderem." Flüsterte Dean leise und hob endlich seinen Blick, den er die ganze Zeit gesenkt gehalten hatte. Ich spürte fast wie der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen mich berührte. Ein Ozean voller Gefühle sah mich an, rau und ungezähmt, aber unbekannt und nicht erkundet. "Das mit Becky… Das gestern zumindest. Ich musste mich trösten… nein… ich musste mich ablenken." Gab er zu. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals und ich schluckte.  
"Ich nehme das alles hier mit dir, aber es macht mich fertig und ich musste einfach an etwas anderes denken, als an dich der irgendwann sogar vergisst zu sprechen oder zu essen oder… sowas. Ich komme damit nicht klar!" antwortete er ernst und ballte seine Faust. Ich konnte das verstehen, ich konnte ihn so gut verstehen. Für ihn würde es schlimmer werden, anstrengender, längerfristiger. Wenn ich einfach irgendwann nur noch Matsch im Hirn hatte, würde er mir zusehen müssen, während ich in wunderschöner Unwissenheit lebte. Ich atmete tief durch und umfasste mit meiner Hand seine Hände.  
"Du musst damit nicht klar kommen. Sobald du es nicht mehr aushältst, darfst du mich abschieben." Erlaubte ich ihm, wonach Dean mir seine Hände entzog, sie mir auf die Wangen legte und mich näher zu ihm zog. "Ich will dich aber nicht abschieben, verdammt! Seth… du bist meine Familie. Ich hab… du weißt, dass… naja, eigentlich nicht. Aber du bist meine Familie und ich kann… ich kann dir nicht zusehen, aber ich weiß dass ich dir zusehen muss und das werde ich tun." Er sprang plötzlich auf, bei den letzten Worten hatte er heftig geblinzelt und wandte sich ab. "Ich muss duschen gehen." brummte er ziemlich hart und entfernte sich. Ich sah ihm nach und hatte einen ziemlichen Kloß im Hals. Dean war ein Kerl. Er lebte ohne Heimweh, aber auch ohne Heimat. Er brauchte keine Koffer, brauchte kein Geld und fand sich im Leben zurecht. Er war ungebunden… er war es gewesen, jetzt nicht mehr.  
"Ja, ich mache was etwas zu essen." Murmelte ich und stand ebenfalls auf. Was tat ich Dean da nur an? Aber ich war auch froh dafür, ihn zu haben. Fuck. Er sollte nicht wegen mir leiden müssen. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich irgendwas plante für die Zukunft.


	18. The touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Angst, ich hab euch nicht vergessen!  
> Wobei, eigentlich doch. Ich hatte die letzte Zeit sehr viel um die Ohren, arbeite mittlerweile an einem anderen Projekt und hab einfach ein Leben, dass ich auch betreuen muss. Da habe ich das Überarbeiten auf die lange Bank geschoben und einfach irgendwann vergessen. Ich versuch euch jetzt treuer zu sein.

An freien Tagen konnte ich so richtig zum Murmeltier mutieren. Zumindest jetzt in meinen älteren Tagen. Früher bin ich wenigstens noch an freien Tagen trainieren gegangen oder habe ab und zu ganze Tage durch gezockt. Aber heute widmete ich mich ein, zwei Stunden meiner Playstation, schlief etwas, erkundete ich weiter Netflix, schlief wieder, forschte etwas im Internet, um danach wieder etwas zu schlafen.  
Dean war immer etwas unruhiger als ich und konnte schlecht still sitzen. Nach der Dusche hatte er zwar mit mir gefrühstückt, sich dann aber in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen wo ich ihn aber rumoren hörte. Später war er dann einkaufen gegangen und kam voll bepackt wieder, während ich immer noch auf der Couch war.   
Irgendwann am Abend war Dean wieder bei mir. Er hatte zwei Teller in der Hand und ich blickte zu ihm auf. "Ich hab dir was zu essen gemacht." meinte er ruhig. Ich schmunzelte. "Nur mir?" fragte ich. Daraufhin rollte er über meine Frage die Augen. "Ja, auch mir. Setz dich auf." Forderte er. Ich kam seiner Aufforderung mit einem Schmunzeln nach. Ich setzte mich in den Schneidersitz, wunderte mal wieder, dass meine knirschenden Hüftgelenke da immer noch mit machten. Ich spürte deutlich plötzlich das Gewicht von Dean hinter mir als er sich auf die Couch setzte. Ich nahm ihm einen Teller ab und lehnte mich zurück. "Ein Glück, das ich eigentlich immer Nudeln essen kann. Wenn nicht würden wir uns ständig übers Essen streiten." Meinte ich und blickte über meine Schulter zu ihm. "Du könntest auch einfach selbst kochen, du Holzkopf." Raunte er mir zu. "Na, da hat aber jemand perfekte Laune." Stellte ich fest. Er grunzte und widmete sich seinen Nudeln. Heute hatte er sich für Tomatensauce entscheiden.  
Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kritisieren wollen, sondern es einfach nur bemerkt. Ich aß wirklich gerne Nudeln und war einfach froh, dass er sich überhaupt ums Kochen kümmerte. Ich liebte es zu essen und war selbst heute noch hinter jedem blöden Trend her, es gab Städte, da wollte ich nur nochmal hin reisen, wegen Delikatessen die ich dort gegessen hatte. Aber ich war keine Größe im selber Kochen und auch wenn Dean kein Sternekoch war, so hatte er doch mehr Zeit und Ruhe als ich, sich darum zu kümmern. Es hatte wohl mit seiner Kindheit zu tun, über die ich selbst nach 20 Jahren nicht so viel mehr wusste als dem Tag als wir uns kennen lernten. Aber ich musste auch seine Kindheit nicht kennen um ihn zu kennen.  
Schweigend saßen wir mit einer komischen Sitcom als Hintergrundgeräusch. Ich fragte mich was los war, ob es mit Deans Ausbruch von heute Morgen zu tun hatte oder sogar eher wegen der Nacht? Oder ob Dean einfach nur so etwas unleidlich war oder vielleicht interpretierte ich es auch einfach viel zu viel in sein Verhalten hinein? Immerhin war er heute Morgen verkatert gewesen. Verdammt, früher haben wir so etwas sehr leicht weg gesteckt, aber irgendwann ab 30 war es immer härter geworden einen Rausch angenehm zu verarbeiten und seitdem war es immer schlimmer geworden. Ich sollte mir einfach keine Gedanken machen, doch manchmal konnte ich nicht anders als weiter grübeln.   
So war ich auch in meine Gedanken versunken als Dean mir meine leeren Teller aus der Hand nahm und zusammen mit seinem einfach auf den Couchtisch stellte. Dann spürte ich seinen Arm um meine Schultern, der mich sanft zu sich zog. Ich musste mich nur zurücklehnen und fand meinen Platz. Mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter, mein Rücken halb gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Untypisch vertraut, aber keinesfalls ungewollt. 

"Du hast heute einen guten Tag?" fragte er mich und ich nickte. Ja, ich war heute nicht orientierungslos gewesen und hatte nicht einmal vergessen wo Dean hin war, als ich ihn längere Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. So war nicht jeder Tag, aber ich war froh, dass heute so einer war. Ich war dankbar dafür, aber wem oder was sollte ich dankbar sein? Meiner Krankheit? Gott?  
Ich war nie ein gläubiger Mensch gewesen, Mom schon. Wobei sie nie so fanatisch war wie andere in unserem Land, aber doch gläubig genug um wenigstens zu Weihnachten in die Kirche zu gehen und meinen Stiefvater mit zu zwingen. Die betete sogar, aber ich hatte es irgendwann verloren, diesen Glauben, diese Hoffnung, dass alles auf irgendwas herauslief. Von Dean wusste ich, dass er absolut atheistisch war, er nahm nicht einmal unbewusst das Wort Gott in den Mund. Nein, er wollte nichts davon hören. Ganz so lehnte ich es nicht ab. Da musste etwas sein, aber ich glaubte nicht dass er sich einmischte, dass ich ihm das Alzheimer zu verdanken hatte. Meine Gene hatten einfach ganz schlecht gepokert. "Wie geht es dir, Dean?" fragte ich etwas nachdenklich und schmiegte meinen Kopf leicht an ihn. Das hatte ich so noch nie getan, aber es fühlte sich ganz instinktiv an. Fast normal und seine Nähe beruhigte mich. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, ob ich mich morgen noch so traute, seine Nähe zu suchen. Mein Kopf war eine Wundertüte und was wenn ich vergaß wie nahe wir uns gekommen waren? Wenn ich seine Küsse vergessen würde. Würde ich ausrasten, wenn ich neben ihm wach wurde. "Meinem Kopf geht es gut. Mein Magen… ich krieg vom Saufen so Sodbrennen, das es echt ekelhaft ist." Brummte er und schon hatte ich meine Erklärung für seine schlechte Laune. Seine Finger strichen über meinen Oberarm und ich schauderte.  
"Bei Sodbrennen hätte ich auch schlechte Laune." Antwortete ich unverbindlich und meine Hand fand seinen Oberschenkel. Ich spürte seine festen Muskeln durch den weichen Stoff seiner Jogginghose. Auch wenn sein Bauch sich im Gegensatz zu früher sich etwas ausgedehnt hatte, so hatte er immer noch muskulöse Beine. Ich hatte eine Gänsehaut, weil ich nicht wusste was wir hier gerade taten.   
Wir streichelten uns nicht, nicht mal sanft und Gedanken verloren. Ich sah zum Fernseher und bekam doch nicht mit was genau da gespielt wurde, weil ich viel zu deutlich seine Finger auf meiner nicht mehr ganz so festen Haut spürte. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, presste mein Gesicht, sanft gegen seine Brust und inhalierte seinen Duft. Ich schauderte immer wieder, denn in meinen Gedanken gingen seine Finger auf eine Reise. "Was machen wir?" flüsterte Dean leise. Sofort zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hatte ich schon eine Ahnung, wollte es aber nicht denken und noch weniger wollte ich es aussprechen. Ich spürte sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren, seine Lippen auf meiner Kopfhaut. Dann fand die andere Hand meine auf seinem Oberschenkel und ich schauderte wieder. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf, denn ja, wir hatten uns geküsst und gestern Nacht im vernebelten Gehirn auch gestreichelt und wahrscheinlich wären wir weiter gegangen und… und…  
Ich war nicht schwul, aber ich liebte ihn auch auf einer Ebene, die ich schon vor 20 Jahren nicht verstanden hatte und irgendwann einfach akzeptierte als die Dean Ebene. Auf der gleichen Ebene residierte auch Jimmy, wobei geküsst hatte ich Jimmy nie, aber Dean bis vor ein paar Wochen auch nicht. "Wenn du dich jetzt entschuldigst, Dean, raste ich auch. Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, ich… wenn ich nicht ganz klar bin… dann fällt mir es einfacher." Gab ich zu. Beim ersten Kuss war ich verwirrt gewesen, in der falschen Zeit gefangen und verwirrt und gestern Nacht war ich stoned gewesen. Weswegen jetzt sich alles zu deutlich und real zu an fühlte. "Einfacher?" fragte er mich, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. "Sorry, falsches Wort." Meinte ich, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte mich an. "Doch, richtiges Wort. Wenn man nicht darüber nachdenkt, dann ist es einfacher. Nur weil man es als schwer empfindet, heißt das nicht, dass man es nicht will oder es nicht… genießt." Meinte er. Mit diesen Worten rutschte mir mein Herz in die Hose. "Ich … will es und ich will es… genießen… so lang ich kann." Stammelte ich und rutschte vor, ließ die Distanz zwischen uns verschwinden, die ich eben geschaffen hatte und legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen. Er umfasste meine Schultern, als meine Lippen seine berührten. Sofort teilte er sie für mich und seine warme Mundhöhle empfing mich und meine Zunge. Ich hatte eine Gänsehaut im Nacken und spürte mein Magen sich zusammen zu ziehen, auf eine gute Art und Weise. Kein Kuss war mit seinen vergleichbar und es waren nicht gerade wenige Küsse, die ich in meinem Leben schon probiert hatte. 

Wir trennten uns ziemlich atemlos. Meine Lippen leicht geschwollen von den innigen hitzigen Küssen. Ich spürte einen leichten Abdruck seiner Zähne auf meiner Unterlippe, als ich mit der Zunge darüber glitt. Dean seufzte und ließ seine Hände sinken, er rang kurz um Atem und ich legte meine Hände auf seine. Vorsichtig verschränkte er unsere Finger und stand auf. Er öffnete den Mund, doch dann schloss er ihn kopfschüttelnd wieder. Ich wusste nicht ob er vergessen hatte was er sagen wollte, oder ob er einfach sich nicht traute etwas zu sagen. Ich war aber dankbar, dass er stumm blieb. Gerade wollte ich nicht reden, auch wenn mich schweigen immer zum Grübeln trieb, gerade hätte wahrscheinlich jedes Wort meine Courage einbrechen lassen.  
Ich ließ mich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen und sah auf unsere verschränkten Hände herab, nur um von unten herauf in seine blauen Augen zu blicken. Langsam nickte ich. Gestern Abend war es anders gewesen, wir waren beide benebelt und nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig. Hätten unsere Körper nicht gestreikt, wären wir weiter gegangen, heute waren wir klar und wollten noch genauso weit gehen, wobei… wie weit war das für ihn? Ich nickte wieder und er umschloss meine Hände. Ich wusste, dass er sanft sein konnte. Er hatte mich wild durch den Ring geworfen, mir den Arsch bis zum Stehkragen aufgerissen und gleichzeitig waren immer mal wieder seine Handgriffe sanft und vorsichtig gewesen. Ein prüfendes Streichen über meinen Rücken um zu sehen ob noch alles in Ordnung war. Wenn wir uns nicht bekämpften, war Dean zu mir und seinen Freunden immer sanft gewesen, auch wenn man das nie von ihm glaubte, wenn man nur seine raue Schale kannte.  
Genauso sanft zog er mich jetzt mit sich, er brachte mich hoch in sein Schlafzimmer. Meine Beine fühlten sich weich an und wackelig, als ich die Treppe hinter ihm herauf stieg. Mein Magen war aufgewühlt, nicht wegen dem Essen oder irgendwas anderem, sondern vor Aufregung. Ich zitterte und das hörte erst auf, als er mich in die Arme zog und meinen Mund zurück eroberte. Er hatte mich ins Zimmer gezogen, die Tür ins Schloss gedrückt und dann erst verschloss er meine Lippen mit seinen.

Seine kräftigen Arme um meinen Körper gaben mir Sicherheit, die Sicherheit die ich mir wünschte und die ich brauchte.  
Wie verliebte Teenager stolperten wir zum Bett und fielen auf die Matratze. Dean war über mir, ich spürte sein Gewicht teilweise auf meinem Körper und es beruhigte mich. Seine Lippen berührten immer wieder meine, bis er sich löste und sanft meinen Hals küsste. Ich spürte seine Lippen und seine Zunge an meinem Hals. Ich spürte seine Hand an meiner Seite. Ich erkundete mit einer Hand seinen Rücken, hatte meine Finger unter den Stoff seines Shirts geschoben und fühlte seine hitzige Haut. Leise seufzte ich unter seinen Küssen und seinen Berührungen. Langsam schob ich sein Shirt hoch, legte seinen Rücken frei und zwang ihn dazu, seine Liebkosungen kurz zu unterbrechen, damit ich ihm sein Shirt ausziehen konnte. Seine Finger strichen über meinen Körper, auch hier hatten sich graue Haare zwischen meine braunen verirrt und seine Fingerspitzen glitten durch das Haar auf meinem Bauch und meiner Brust, nur um dann weiter hoch zu gleiten und sanft über meine Lippen zu wandern. Ich schauderte unter seinen Berührungen und fühlte seine Lippen weiter an meinem Hals, bis sie langsam herunter glitten zu meinem Schlüsselbein. Ich seufzte auf und seine Finger tauchten in meinem Mund. Ich sollte das nicht so genießen, doch ich tat was. Ich wollte seine Nähe fühlen, unsicher wie weit ich gehen könnte, unsicher was ich genau bei ihm suchte. Aber ich fühlte, dass Dean genauso weit alles erforschen würde, wie ich bereit war.


	19. Wounds of Life won’t heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu diesem Kapitel fällt mir nur eins ein... es tut mir leid!

Ich wachte auf. Es war später am Morgen, das hatte ich einfach im Gefühl. Ebenso merkte ich sofort, dass etwas anders war. Ich starrte an eine Wand, die nicht meine Schlafzimmerwand war. Ich spürte einen kräftigen Arm locker um meine Taille liegen. Atem glitt über meinen Hals und ich war eingehüllt von einem männlichen Duft.  
Ich hatte Angst mich zu bewegen.  
Mein Kopf war gefüllt mit weicher Watte. Ich glaubte mich dunkel zu erinnern, doch … irgendwie konnte ich nicht alles greifen. Was war passiert? Ich wusste irgendwie, dass ich zu Hause war, aber das war nicht mein Zimmer und ich wusste, dass der Arm um meinem Körper keiner Frau gehörte. Es machte mir Angst. Ich hörte ein sanftes Raunen hinter mir und der kräftige Arm um meinen Körper zog mich nach hinten und presste mich gegen einen harten Körper.  
Ich seufzte unwillkürlich auf. So sehr mich alles einschüchterte, ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht sagen, dass es sehr unangenehm war und das obwohl ich fühlte wie eine harte Erektion sich gegen den Stoff meiner Boxershorts presste, deren Stoff sich über meinem Hintern spannte.  
Ich hatte selbst eine Morgenlatte.  
Ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen und mich eher auf das wohle Gefühl zu verlassen, als auf die Panik in meinem Hinterkopf. Sanft strich die Hand über meinen Bauch und ich umfasste sie, verschränkte meine Finger mit ihren. Was nur geschehen?

Mein Kopf. Ich war in diesem Zwischenstadium vor dem Vergessen, aber genauso wenig war ich ganz klar. Ich hasste ihn und was er mir antat. Ich sollte es genießen und nicht mich vor Angst versteifen, ich war sicher dass es hier um Genuss ging.  
"Seth?" hörte ich Dean hinter mir. Dean hielt mich im Arm. Ich fühlte Deans morgendliche Erregung, seinen Körper. Teilten wir uns wieder ein Hotelzimmer? Es war schon lange her, wir konnten uns eigentlich jetzt separate Räume leisten, aber manchmal war es einfach angenehmer nicht allein ins Bett zu fallen, wenn jemand noch ein Auge auf einen hatte. Aber nein, die Zeit der Hotelzimmer war doch vorbei. Ich hatte mir doch eben schon bestätigt, dass ich in meiner Wohnung war. Wir wohnten zusammen, aber ich hatte doch sonst ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, oder? Ich wusste es nicht genau.  
"Ja?" fragte ich atemlos und versteifte unwillkürlich meinen Körper.  
"Ist heute ein guter Tag?" fragte er ruhig. Ich spürte wie seine Umarmung sich lockerte. Ich seufzte und fühlte ein Schluchzen in meinem Hals aufsteigen. "Nein." Meine Stimme war zitterig. Sofort zog sich Dean zurück.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich wusste es nicht… ich…" langsam wandte ich mich um und sah ihn fragend an. Ich sah seinen panischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Nicht, entschuldige dich nicht!" forderte ich und spürte Tränen in meinen Augen. Warum weinte ich? Mir hatte die Nähe doch Angst gemacht und doch fühlte ich mich jetzt leer, weil er sich zurückgezogen hatte. "Erklärst du es mir?" bat ich ihn, in der Hoffnung mehr oder überhaupt etwas zu verstehen. 

"Wir haben nicht… miteinander… geschlafen." Meinte er sofort, wenn auch zögerlich und schmunzelte leicht. Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht was ich dir erklären soll." Gestand Dean mir und setzte sich auf. Er lehnte seinen Rücken gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes und sah auf mich herab. Ich blieb in meiner liegenden Position, sah von unten zu ihm herauf. "Haben wir das schon öfter gemacht?" fragte ich, der Nebel hielt mein Gehirn fest umfangen. Ich fühlte mich jung, aber ich wusste, das viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war. Ich sah mein Gesicht nicht, aber meine Hände und ich sah an ihnen mein Alter und auch an Dean.  
"Nicht so, aber wir sind uns nah gekommen. Schon immer, aber wir fingen erst vor kurzem an zu knutschen wie die Teenager." Meine Finger fanden bei seiner Antwort meinen Mund. Vorsichtig strich ich mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Lippen. "Teenager." hauchte ich und schloss die Augen um mich an seine harten unnachgiebigen Lippen zu erinnern. Ich schauderte auf, wusste aber nicht ob es ein gutes Schaudern war, eines das von Lust erzählte oder ob es ein ängstliches Schaudern war. Zwischen dem Nebel hörte ich sein Atem, sein Raunen und fühlte seine Hände auf meiner Haut. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich zurück. Wie konnte ich? Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante. In meinem Kopf fühlte es sich gerade so an, als hätte ich Siri eben erst verlassen. Dass ich sie verlassen hatte wusste ich genau. Ich war gegangen und hatte mein Glück hinter mir gelassen, weil sie mit ihm fremdgegangen war. Aber zeitgleich lag ich neben ihm im Bett und erinnerte mich ganz dunkel an seine Lippen auf meiner Brust, an seine Finger auf meiner Hüfte, die sanft unter den Bund meiner Sporthose rutschten. Ich spürte eine Gänsehaut im Rücken und Feuer in meinem Magen. "Ich kann gerade nicht." Antwortete ich und stand stolpernd auf. Ich taumelte gegen die Wand und tastete mich weiter daran entlang. Ich konnte nicht zum Bett schauen, ich konnte nicht zu Dean schauen, ich konnte nicht den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.  
Hatte ich ihn verletzt? Wahrscheinlich, aber er hatte mich auch verletzt. Zutiefst verletzt. Ich glaubte mich zu erinnern, dass ich ihm verziehen hatte, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an. Nein, ich hatte eine frische Wunde und konnte gerade seine Nähe nicht ertragen. Mein Herz war im Klammergriff meiner Wut, aber auch von Panik. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Die Angst überwältigte mich. 

Wenn ich ihn ansähe, würde sich das vielleicht ändern. Wenn ich den Schmerz in seinen blauen Augen sah, dann würde ich ihm verzeihen. Dean konnte sehr gut seine Gefühle verbergen, wenn sie also deutlich in seine blauen Augen gezeichnet waren, dann waren es besonders starke Gefühle. Selbst dann zeigte er diese Gefühle nur Menschen, denen er vertraute. Außerdem hatte ich über die Jahre gelernt ihn zu lesen.  
Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein, ich wollte ihm gerade nicht verzeihen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir so sehr vertraute, dass er sich nicht davor scheute mir gegenüber Gefühle zuzugeben. Ich wollte… mein Leben zurück. Ich wollte Siri zurück. Ich wollte meinen Verstand zurück.

"Seth, bitte bleib!" forderte er. Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und floh weiter, den Kopf gesenkt, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich wäre fast die Treppe herunter gefallen, konnte mich aber am Geländer festhalten und strauchelte nur etwas. "Ich kann nicht." Raunte ich und hörte ihn hinter mir. "Aber du musst hier bleiben. Du kannst jetzt nicht zu Siri."  
Ich wirbelte herum und fiel nun doch die letzte Stufe herunter. Ich landete auf meinem Hintern, aber das zählte nicht. "SAG NICHT IHREN NAMEN!" brüllte ich und Dean zuckte zurück. Er schluckte und redete auf mich ein. "Okay, trotzdem kannst du nicht zu ihr. Sie ist… nicht mehr deine Freundin."  
Ich schluchzte auf. "JA, WEIL DU SIE MIR WEG GENOMMEN HAST!" brüllte ich und legte meine Hände auf meine Gesicht, verbarg meine Augen, verbarg meinen Blick und auch meine Tränen. Ich wusste, dass das nicht wahr ist. Etwas aus dem Nebel in meinem Kopf sagte mir auch, dass ich nicht nur Dean Unrecht tat, sondern das Siri nicht mehr diese Bedeutung für mich hatte. Aber gerade waren alle Erkenntnisse aus dem Nebel für mich nicht maßgeblich. Ich wollte auch nicht auf den Wunsch aus dem Nebel Deans Gesicht in meine Hände zu nehmen und ihn zu küssen eingehen, ich wollte ihn nicht einmal wahr haben.  
Ich wollte mein richtiges Leben wieder!  
"Ich will nicht so leben." Jammerte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht hinter meinen Knien und schlang die Arme um meinen Kopf. Ich schluchzte wie ein Baby, mein ganzer Körper wurde durch geschüttelt. "Ich will wieder… ich sein und nicht das hier!" 

Schritte drangen an mein Ohr und ich spürte Deans Hände auf meinen Armen. "FASS MICH NICHT AN!" brüllte ich und schlug seine Hände weg. Ich drückte mich von der Wand weg, wo ich gelandet war und krabbelte über den Boden. Nein, ich wollte nicht von Dean getröstet werden, auch wenn sich im Nebel meiner Gedanken alles nach ihm verzehrte. Ich kroch in die nächste Ecke hinter einen Sessel und einen Zimmerfarn. Er sollte mir bloß nicht näher kommen, denn dann würde ich den Farn nach ihm werfen.  
Aber er gab auf. Ich hörte Schritte, sie entfernten sich jedoch von mir. Es war still bis ich plötzlich Deans Stimme hörte. Ich hörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme.  
"Siri? Ich… kannst du kommen?" fragte er. Ich hörte keine Antwort, dann folgte plötzlich ein Räuspern. "Er ist gerade sehr aufgebracht und lässt mich nicht an sich heran. Er will… dich… glaube ich." Ich hörte wie seine Stimme zitterte bei dem letzten Satz und mir wurde klar, dass ich mit diesem Wunsch ihn gewaltig verletzt hatte. Es machte mich traurig und doch fühlte ich gleichzeitig einen Triumpf.  
Er hatte mir, verdammt nochmal, auch das Herz gebrochen. Schon allein der Gedanke tat mir leid und doch fühlte ich Genugtuung. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht wieder hinter meinen Armen und Knien und wartete. Ich wartete auf Siri und mein altes Leben.


	20. Go away with your labelprinter

Mittlerweile hatte Dean ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Siri zu Hilfe gerufen hatte. Es war sehr früh und er hatte keine Ahnung ob sie heute wieder auf die Straße musste mit Nakamura oder nicht. Aber sie hatte nichts gesagt, sondern gemeint sie wäre gleich da. Wenigstens war sie in der Stadt, denn er konnte Seth nicht hinter dem Zimmerfarn sitzen lassen bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Er konnte schon, aber er wollte es nicht. Er wusste um die Verbindung der beiden, hatte es immer gewusst. Es hatte ihm leidgetan, dass er so einen großen Anteil im Ende ihrer Lovestory hatte. Im Endeffekt war es besser für beide gewesen und heute, heute würden andere vielleicht munkeln, dass er es aus eigenem Interesse getan hatte, nicht weil er auf Siri stand, sondern auf Seth. Das war aber kompletter Bullshit. 

Wie früh es war, bemerkte aber auch an Siris Outfit. Ihr graues Haar war verwuschelt und unter ihrem langen schwarzen Mantel trug sie nur eine Jogginghose und hastig zugebundene Winterschuhe. Wenn sie jemand so sah, würde er sie glatt für eine Obdachlose halten. "Komm rein, aber klau mir bitte nicht meine Nieren." Begrüßte er sie in seinem typisch nüchternen Ton. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie in die Wohnung. Wie früh es war, bemerkte er auch an dem giftigen Blick mit dem sie ihn an sah wegen seinem Witz. "Deine Nieren würde ich nicht mal verschenken können, so in Mitleidenschaft hast du sie schon gezogen." Antwortete sie in ihrem brummigen, "es ist viel zu früh am Morgen"-Tonfall.  
"Warum hast du mich angerufen? Viel erklärt hast du ja nicht." Brummte sie und fixierte ihn weiter mit ihrem schlecht gelaunten Blick. Nein, hatte er wirklich nicht und er rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie sofort ins Auto gestiegen und gekommen war. "Ähm…" begann Dean den Satz und blickte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Seth immer noch zusammen gekauert sich versteckte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. "Ich hab Kaffee gemacht, ich glaub bevor du zu Seth gehst sollte ich dir noch was erzählen." meinte er unangenehm berührt. Wie sollte er ihr erklären was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, wenn er es doch selbst nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Er wollte nicht drüber nachdenken sondern einfach… leben. Die Zeit genießen die er hatte, auch wenn er heute bemerkt hatte, wie wenig Zeit ihm wohl noch blieb mit seinem Freund. Siri machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sah sich um. "Küche ist… ich war noch nie bei euch gewesen." Sie war wirklich ein Morgenmuffel, aber Dean würde sich nicht beschweren, sondern nahm ihr den Mantel ab und brachte sie in die Küche.   
"Seth ist heute Morgen ausgerastet und lässt mich nicht an sich heran." Begann Dean zu erklären, als er Siri und sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. "Er floh, fiel fast die Treppe herunter und sitzt seitdem in der Wohnzimmerecke. Ich hab's mit Kaffee versucht, aber auch das will er nicht. Er ist… sauer, verwirrt und… ich glaub… nein, ich weiß, dass ich dran schuld bin." Fasste er kurz die Erlebnisse des Morgens zusammen. Siri hatte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche gesetzt, eine Angewohnheit die sie schon immer hatte. Sie setzte sich nie an den Tisch, sondern meist direkt auf den Tisch herauf. "Warum bist du schuld?" fragte sie und nippte an der Kaffeetasse.  
"Wir sind… uns näher gekommen und Seth hat bei mir geschlafen." Antwortete er mit einer kurzen Pause. Plötzlich hatte er Kaffee im Gesicht. Siri hatte gerade einen Schluck getrunken und eher die Art wie er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, als wirklich die Worte hatten sie dazu gebracht das Getränk wieder auszuspucken.  
Er sah in ihr überraschtes Gesicht, gerade war er es, der sehr schlecht gelaunt aussah. Warum musste sie ihn anspucken. "Seid ihr schwul?" fragte sie ohne Hass oder Ärger, sondern einfach um es zu verstehen. Sie hatte sofort den Tonfall richtig gedeutet. Super. Sparte ihm eigentlich ein paar unangenehme Erklärungsversuche, brachte ihn aber in eine Ecke in der er nicht stehen wollte. "Fang gar nicht an uns ein Label aufzudrücken, denn das hilft jetzt nicht. Mein… bester Freund hat Panik vor mir. Ich weiß nicht warum, ob er denkt das ich mich ihm aufdrängen will oder… keine Ahnung. Aber ich war gestern seit langem echt happy und heute möchte ich mir am Liebsten die Kugel geben. Wenn du einfach deine Labels einpackst, es niemandem erzählst und bitte raus ins Wohnzimmer gehst und Seths beruhigst, wäre ich dir echt dankbar!"

Siri musterte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Denkst du, das hilft ihm? Wenn du ihm…" fing sie an und Dean packte sie an der Schulter. "Halt! … deinen Mund." Fing er laut an und wurde dann leiser. Die kleinere Frau sah ihn mit großen Augen erschrocken an. "Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein, Siri. Aber du hast ihn ja allein gelassen und Jimmy und… die anderen. Ihr habt mich emotional verkrüppelten Sack mit ihm allein gelassen und jetzt müsst ihr damit leben, wie ich es handhabe. Ich hab ihn seit über einem Jahr am Hals." Brach es aus Dean heraus und er klammerte sich an sie. Sein Griff war fest und als es ihm bewusst wurde, löste er ihn sofort und stolperte zurück. Er rang nach Atem und strich sich durchs unordentliche Haar. "Ihr habt ihn einem emotionalen Wrack aufgehalst und nie darüber nachgedacht was es aus mir macht. Und jetzt… jetzt machst du mir Vorwürfe darüber wie ich mit der Situation klar komme." Er hielt sich am Küchentisch fest. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Siri ihn an und dieser Blick schien sich in ihn zu brennen. Er kämpfte mit sich und am liebsten wäre er einfach weg gelaufen. "Du liebst ihn?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte auf. "Ich bereue es nicht, ich … ich liebe ihn und brauche ihn und trotzdem passt es nicht in diese Welt aus schwarz und weiß, aber ich bereue es nicht. Ich … verstehe es nicht und könntest du jetzt einfach… zu ihm gehen?" flehte Dean sie an und wandte sich ab. Er suchte einen Wischlappen um sich wenigstens das Gesicht sauber zu machen, nachdem Siri ihn ja mit Kaffee voll gespuckt hatte. Er hörte wie sie von der Ablage herunter sprang und auf ihn zu trat. Aber sie sagte nichts, sie berührte ihn auch nicht. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Dean seufzte auf und war froh, dass sie ging ohne noch irgendwas zu sagen.

~

Ich hörte wie jemand durch die Haustür kam, sah die Person aber nicht. Ich hörte wie in einem anderen Raum etwas gemurmelt wurde und auch gebrüllt. Aber ich legte mir die Hände über die Ohren und wollte einfach nichts hören. Nichts von den Diskussionen in dem anderen Raum, nichts von dem Inhalt. Nein, ich blieb im Nebel gefangen und wollte auch hier bleiben. Mir war kalt, denn ich trug nichts anders als diese Sporthose und doch traute ich mich nicht heraus. Ich hatte eine gewisse Ahnung wo mein Zimmer war, aber dieser Ahnung wollte ich nicht nachgehen, denn das bedeutete, dass sich die Zeit weiter bewegt hatte. Nein, ich beschloss einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben. Es fühlte sich nicht gut in meinem Rücken an und auch meine Knie taten mir weh, aber ich fühlte mich sicher hier.  
Dann blickte ich auf, denn plötzlich trat jemand auf mich zu und ich erkannte Siri.  
Siri setzte sich zu mir, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Sie wirkte als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gekommen. Wie oft hatte ich sie schon so gesehen? Eine alte Jogginghose mit Animal von der Muppet Show als Motiv. Ein dickes kuscheliges Hoodie und ihre… Haare. Graue Haare, keine feuerroten. Sie hatte Falten um die Augen. Es war doch Siri, oder? "Kaffee?" fragte sie ruhig und hielt mir ihre Tasse hin. Ich nahm sie ihr vorsichtig aus der Hand und blieb weiterhin stumm. Das Getränk darin war heiß und das Porzellan wärmte meine Hände. Schwarzer Kaffee ungesüßt wahrscheinlich. Ich blickte von dem Getränk zu Siri und wieder in die Tasse. "Ich habe bei Dean geschlafen." Flüsterte ich leise und wusste nicht warum ich ihr das sagte. Sie rückte näher zu mir und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. "Hat er mir eben erzählt." Antwortete sie ruhig. Ich fror nicht schnell, aber ich saß schon einige Zeit hier zusammen gekauert ohne Shirt gegen eine Wand gepresst. Ihre Wärme war sehr angenehm und ich fühlte mich ruhiger. Ihre Nähe hatte es schon immer geschafft mich zu beruhigen. Egal ob ich aufgeregt oder wütend war, sie war mein Ruhepol gewesen. "Ich hasse ihn gerade so." stellte ich ebenso leise fest.   
"Ich hasse ihn, weil … er hat mit dir geschlafen und ich bin gegangen und… ich bin so sauer und weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum. Ich will nicht mehr sauer sein." Gestand ich mit glasigen Augen. Mein Blick wurde verschwommen und ich blinzelte schnell, damit das weg ging. Ihre Hand strich über meinen Hinterkopf und ich lehnte mich leicht an sie. Ich wusste gerade nicht mehr viel und erinnerte mich gerade an noch weniger, aber seit wir zusammen waren, war sie mein Fels gewesen. Ich hatte versucht sie genauso zu stützen wie sie mich, aber irgendwie hatte das nicht funktioniert. Trotzdem war sie gerade wieder da um mich aufzufangen. 

"Dean hat dich wirklich sehr lieb." Hörte ich sie in mein Ohr flüstern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung was da läuft, aber er hat dich wirklich lieb." Sprach sie weiter und drückte mir ihre Lippen kurz auf die Wange. "Er rastet gerade leise in der Küche aus. Du kennst ihn doch." Ich nickte langsam und schmiegte meine Stirn gegen die Seite ihres Schädels. Ich spürte ihre kürzeren Haare und roch ihren Duft. Ich kannte ihren Duft und würde sie wahrscheinlich überall wieder erkennen. Ich konnte mir auch förmlich vorstellen, wie Dean allein im Raum stand und damit kämpfte nicht die Tassen auf den Boden zu schlagen. Jedes negative Gefühl drückte sich bei ihm meist in Wut aus. Mit Wut konnte Dean umgehen, mit allem anderen nur schwer. "Du redest gerade mit mir, wie mit einem Kind, das Angst vor seinem Vater hat." Stellte ich fest, Siri lachte auf. "Ich hoffe ja mal, dass Dean nicht dein Vater ist." Raunte sie mir ins Ohr und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell, hastig. Nein, war er nicht, das war er beim besten Willen nicht. Seine Taten… seine Hände, die über meinen Körper glitten… waren für mich auch nicht so unangenehm, eigentlich… aber auf der anderen Seite. "Siri, in meinem Kopf ist gerade ganz schön was kaputt." Stellte ich fest. 

Ich änderte meine Sitzposition und meine Beine waren mir dankbar dafür. Ich streckte meine Beine aus, hielt immer noch sinnloserweise ihre Kaffeetasse in der Hand und hob den Blick. Ich sah durch den Farn, hinter dem ich saß und versuchte einen Blick auf Dean zu erhaschen. "Lass uns ein Frage-Antwort-Spiel spielen, Seth." Schlug sie vor. Ich sah sie fragend an. Erst reagierte ich nicht, doch dann bestätigte ich ihre Aufforderung mit einem schweigenden Nicken. "Seth, wie alt bist du?" fragte sie, ich zuckte zurück, musterte sie, fragend, verwundert. Was sollte das? Sie ließ ihren Arm langsam zurück gleiten. "Nicht lange denken. Spontan!" forderte sie mich auf. "Wie alt bist du?" fragte sie und ich antwortete das was mir dabei in den Kopf kam. "35!" Sie nickte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das es falsch war. "Wer ist Dean?" fragte sie und dieses Mal musste ich nicht lange überlegen. "Mein Freund." Ihre Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. "Freund? Oder bester Freund oder Freund Freund?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist zu kompliziert." Murmelte ich und hätte mich am liebsten wieder zurückgezogen. Nein, das war doch… alles irgendwie gleich und ich schüttelte den Kopf und war schon dabei meine Hände zu heben und sie mir gegen den Kopf zu drücken. "Okay, der war auch schwer." Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine, drückte sie herunter in meinem Schoß und sah mich an, sie hatte sich mir zugewandt. "Ich hoffe der ist einfacher. Liebst du, Dean?" fragte sie. Ich stockte. Mein Mund stand halb offen, ich nickte schnell und wich ihrem Blick aus. Ich spürte einen unangenehmen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Liebte ich ihn?  
Ich habe ihm immer und ständig gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte. Aber meinte sie es auch so, oder hatte ich es vielleicht anders gemeint oder… nein, sie hatte nur gefragt ob ich ihn liebte und das tat ich. Ich sollte spontan antworten und das war spontan gewesen. Weiter ließ sie mich gar nicht nachdenken und überging die fehlende verbale Antwort auf ihre Frage. 

"Warum bist du heute Morgen ausgerastet?" Ich sah sie wieder an und blickte in ihre wasserblauen Augen. "Weil Dean mich im Arm gehalten hat." Ich flüsterte die Worte. Ja, ich spürte bei der Erinnerung genau seine kräftigen Arme um meinen Körper. Sein Atem auf meinen Rücken, sein… ich wollte nicht daran denken. "Und das war schlimm, weil?" fragte sie neutral, doch ihre Stimme hatte einen unsicheren Unterton. Ihre hellen Augen sahen mich fragend an, immer noch verwirrt. Ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht antworten. "Weil du es genossen hast oder… hast du… es nicht… gemocht?" fragte sie ganz langsam und leise und kämpfte mit den letzten Worten. Ich öffnete den Mund. Ich sollte ja spontan und schnell antworten, aber irgendwie kamen wieder keine Worte über meine Lippen. Ich seufzte und wich ihrem Blick aus. "Ich … dachte an dich… und das du… mit ihm. Und ich konnte seine Nähe nicht mehr aushalten, weil… du und er, dabei wollte ich es sein. Es ist so durcheinander in meinem Kopf." Den letzten Satz schob ich schnell nach und hasste es, wo verwirrt zu sein und unzusammenhängende Satzfetzen zu stammeln.   
Ich war eifersüchtig und verletzt und gleichzeitig auch beschämt, weil Siri anscheinend mehr verstand als ich was los war und was hier vor sich ging und ich konnte nichts anderes als stammeln wie ein Idiot. Ich stellte endlich die Kaffeetasse weg. Ich versteckte mein Gesicht wieder und drückte meinen Kopf herunter. Ich wollte einfach weg. Weg von diesem Fleck, weg aus dieser Wohnung, weg von diesem Planeten. Nichts fühlte sich richtig an. Ich spürte ihre schlanken Hände auf meinem Rücken. "Wolltest du mich in deinem Armen halten oder lieber ihn?"

Die Frage stand im Raum. Fast als hätte sie sie geschrien, aber sie hatte sie geflüstert, dass nur ich sie hören konnte und doch war es wie ein lauter Schrei in meinem Kopf. IHN!  
Aber ich hatte Panik gekriegt, weil ich sie halten sollte. Weil ich sie nicht hielt, weil ER dagewesen war und jetzt war er auch bei mir und ich war so glücklich, so zufrieden und alles war in Ordnung, dabei war nichts in Ordnung. "Nicht dich!" antwortete ich leise und es tat mir leid. Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum. "Ich werde Dean bitten zu gehen, für so eine halbe Stunde. Dann kannst du in Ruhe duschen und dich umziehen und wahrscheinlich geht’s dir danach besser. Wenn er dann wieder da ist, dann sagst du ihm was los war." Schlug sie vor.  
"Was war denn los, Siri? Was ist mit mir? Warum... warum ist es so?" fragte ich als hätte sie darauf eine Antwort. "Du magst ihn und das hat dir Angst gemacht, das ist los." Antwortete sie ruhig als wäre es das normalste auf der ganzen Welt. "Ich verstehe das nicht, ich verstehe das alles nicht." Ich wollte nicht so jammern, aber gerade konnte ich nicht anders. Sie lachte leise. "Oh, Seth… ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber das Leben ist irre." Langsam nickte ich. Das Leben war irre… und ich auch. Ich wusste nicht wie irre, ich fühlte das etwas nicht stimmt, das eine Sicherung dort oben durch gebrannt war.

~

Dean hatte die ganze Zeit in der Küche gestanden, mit einem Spüllappen einfach alles noch einmal gewischt, was in seine Reichweite kam. Nicht das er sonderlich reinlicher Mann war, aber was sollte er hier sonst machen. Abwarten und seinen Kaffee trinken? Während der Wartezeit auf Siri hatte er schon zwei Kaffee getrunken und würde er nochmal saufen, bekäme er Herzrasen. Er konnte nicht frühstücken, denn er bekam nichts herunter. Also wischte er einfach und wartete und hoffte. Scheiße, aber was hatte er gemacht? Warum hatte er es so weit kommen lassen? Er liebte Seth, schon immer, aber nicht so. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht ihn zu küssen zumindest bevor er ihm in dieser Nacht plötzlich so nah gekommen war.   
Es hatte so perfekt zusammen gepasst und irgendwie auch gar nicht.  
Fuck, warum war er mit 50 noch genauso emotional behindert wie mit 15 oder mit 30. Es war doch zum Kotzen.

"Dean?" er hasste es, aber als er plötzlich Siris Stimme hörte zuckte er zusammen. "Ja?" raunte er fragend und wandte sich zu ihr. "Ich hab ihn noch nicht ganz beruhigt, aber er ist ruhiger. Aber… ähm… ich hab mit ihm ausgemacht, das du für eine halbe Stunde die Wohnung verlässt. Ist das okay?" fragte sie. Dean konnte nicht anders als genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Genau, mach mit Seth doch etwas aus und dann stell ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen. "Ich muss gleich zum Center. Die Klasse startet um 9 und… ich kann die nicht ausfallen lassen. Nicht wenn ich Dan nicht beunruhigen will. Aber das ist länger als eine halbe Stunde." Siri sah ihn an. Er konnte nicht anders. Wieder fragte er sich warum Seth an diesem Mädel so hing. Gut, sie war kein Mädel mehr, aber trotzdem würde sie für ihn immer der wahnsinnige Rotschopf sein, mit dem er sich aus Dummheit eingelassen hatte. Er war dumm gewesen und sie verletzt und er hatte einfach nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte auf seinen Freund gepfiffen, weil er eh glaubte, dass sie ihm nicht genug bedeutete, bis er über Jahre hinweg gelernt hatte, dass sie ihm mehr bedeutet hatte als alle anderen. Sie seufzte auf. "Eigentlich bin ich in 3 Stunden wieder auf der Straße mit Shinsuke, aber ich will ihn auch nicht allein lassen." Murmelte sie und seufzte. Dean wartete nur darauf, dass sie ihn bat die Klasse doch abzusagen. Es wäre schon hart zu erklären, warum Seth nicht da ist, aber sie beide. Er wollte Daniel wirklich nicht beunruhigen und wohl möglich dafür sorgen, das Seth gar nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Verdammt. "Ich rufe Shinsuke an und sag, dass ich später nachkomme. Es geht doch nur um den Vormittag, oder?" fragte sie. Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte. "Ja, mittwochs haben wir am Nachmittag keine Klasse. Geht das echt klar?" fragte er teilweise überrascht. Siri zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich durch die Haare.   
"Es muss. Jemand anderes würde vielleicht ausrasten… Suke ist da ziemlich cool. Keine Ahnung, er muss als Kind wohl in einen Bottich mit Baldrian gefallen sein." Meinte sie ebenso ungewöhnlich ruhig. Dean konnte nicht anders als lächeln und strich sich durch seine Haare. "Stimmt, tiefenentspannt, selbst wenn er dir im Ring die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügelt." Er deutete in die Richtung der Tür und seufzt leise. "Ich würde meine Tasche holen und sofort gehen. Ich dusch einfach da und Seth kann runter kommen." Schlug er vor, normalerweise machte er das ungern, aber heute würde er seine Routine einfach mal ändern… für Seth.


	21. Reminder Sticky Notes

Als am Nachmittag Dean wieder zu Hause war, ging es mir besser. Wirklich. Die Dusche hatte mir schon sehr gut getan, aber am Ende half mir einfach die Zeit. Wirklich gut ging es mir, als ich den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, auf blickte und Dean sah, als er durch die Tür trat. Sein feuchtes Haar klebte in seiner Stirn. Er wirkte müde, aber seine blauen Augen fanden mich und musterten mich fragend. Es war wie eine telepathische Konversation. Langsam nickte ich und deutete an, ja… ich war wieder ich selbst. Kurz tauchte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auf, das leider viel zu schnell wieder verschwand. Er warf seine Tasche in den Flur, räumte wieder das halbe Schuhregal leer, als er seine Schuhe wegstellte und schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer. "Na, wie geht's… was zur Hölle macht ihr?" Er kam herein geschlendert und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Was er beim Betreten der Wohnung nicht gesehen hatte, war nämlich das Siri an mich gelehnt saß und gerade mit einer Nagelfeile meine Fingernägel bearbeitete. "Seth hat im UFC gegen mich verloren und deswegen durfte ich eine Maniküre machen." Erklärte Siri grinsend. Deans Blick zeigte nicht viel Verständnis. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Uns sind vor etwa 2 Stunden die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen und da hab ich mich nicht gewehrt. Besser als Abwasch." Meinte ich mit einem Grinsen. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte und sein Lächeln beruhigte mich. Es beruhigte mich sogar sehr, denn ich war die ganze Zeit irgendwie unruhig gewesen, weil Dean nicht dabei gewesen war, weil ich mich doch sehr gut daran erinnerte, wie wir uns getrennt hatten.   
"Gut zu wissen, dass man euch beide allein lassen kann ohne dass eure Genitalen sich wieder vermischen." War seine Antwort bei der er wieder alles ins Lächerliche zog. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich mochte Siri immer noch, ich liebte sie, aber seit unserer Aussprache spürte ich nicht mehr diese Anziehung ihr gegenüber. Bei Dean war es anders, alles zog mich zu ihm und doch wollte ich es nicht so offensichtlich zeigen. Nicht wegen Dean, sondern weil Siri noch im Raum war. Sie musste ja nicht alles wissen, besonders nicht was das mit Dean und mir war, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte und auch keine Ahnung haben wollte. Es war doch eh egal ob ich jetzt schwul war oder hetero oder bi oder ein Apache Helikopter. Ob ich an Dean hing, weil ich in meiner Verzweiflung irgendwann ihn einfach an meine Erinnerungslücken zu verlieren etwas falsch interpretierte. Ich besprach vieles mit meinem Neurologen, fast als wäre er mein Therapeut und irgendwie war er das auch, aber das Thema würde ich auch ihm gegenüber nie erwähnen. 

Siri legte die Nagelfeile weg. "Ich lasse dieses Kunstwerk nur ungern unvollendet, aber da Dean wieder da ist, kann ich mich ja auf den Weg zu meinem Ehemann machen." Meinte sie und stand auf. Dabei drehte sie sich aus der Umarmung heraus und begann ihre Dinge auf dem Wohnzimmertisch in ihre Handtasche zu stopfen. Nagelfeile, eine komische Polierfeile, ihr Handy, eine Handcreme. "Habt ihr schon gegessen?" erkundigte sich Dean und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Couch. Er zerzauste mein Haar und sah zu Siri, die immer noch in ihrem Pyjama stecke. "Ich hab nur Sandwiches gemacht, ich dachte dass ihr eher heute Abend was Vernünftiges essen wollt, so gemeinsam. Außerdem hatten wir beide kaum Hunger." Erzählte sie, was auch nur die halbe Wahrheit war, sie war keine wirklich begnadete Köchin und stand auch nicht gern in der Küche herum. Siri schulterte ihre Tasche. Sie lächelte zu Dean, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Früher hatte ich immer darauf geachtet, dass wir gemeinsam Diät hielten, aber heute waren wir oft doch nachlässiger. Sehr viel nachlässiger und doch überlebten wir es. "Ich bring dich noch zur Tür." Meinte Dean und stieß sich von der Couch ab. "Danke, aber den Weg finde ich noch allein. Lass dir aber von Seth erzählen, was wir noch gemacht haben. Es war ne kurz entschlossene Idee von mir, aber… wir fanden es lustig und mussten uns ja beschäftigen." Meinte sie, dabei tänzelte in ihrer aufgeweckten Art durch den Raum. Dean schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Ihr habt was anderes gemacht als spielt und über Mädchensachen geredet?" fragte er belustigt. Sie wirbelte noch einmal herum und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Lass es dir von Seth erzählen." Sie drehte sich wieder zurück und ging weiter zur Tür. Auch wenn sie eigentlich abgelehnt begleitet zu werden, folgte Dean ihr doch einige Schritte zur Tür. "Meld dich, wenn nochmal was ist. Wenn ich kann, komm ich oder Suke, auch wenn er nicht viel helfen kann!" hörte ich ihre Stimme ruhiger und dann wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. 

Nach einigen Augenblicke war Dean wieder da und sah mich fragend an. Er musterte mich, das Wohnzimmer und dann wieder mich. "Alles wieder… besser?" fragte er ruhig. Nach einer kurzen Denkpause zuckte ich kurz mit den Schultern. "Besser ja. Fast normal." Antwortete ich ruhig. Dean schritt um die Couch herum. Er setzte sich mit etwas Abstand zu mir und musterte mich. Ich spürte, dass er gerade nicht wusste was er wollte. "Du hast mir heute Morgen sehr viel Angst gemacht." Gestand er mir. Ich hörte ihm an wie belegt seine Stimme war und wie sie zitterte. "Ich hatte auch Angst. Es tut mir leid, aber…" er hob abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte sie. "Ich will nichts davon hören, du hast es ja nicht vorsätzlich gemacht. Ich dachte nur… ich dachte wir hätten es überschritten und das hätte dich in Panik versetzt. Ich … will dich nicht … weißt du, ich hasse das ich mich immer anhöre wie ein unerfahrener Teenager bei dem Thema. Ich wollte nicht, das du denkst ich hätte dich vergewaltigt." Er musste es sich von der Seele reden. Dean war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der Leute nah an sich heran gelassen, außer man gehörte zu einem sehr kleinen, sehr elitären Kreis. Dann musste er einfach seine Sorgen sich von der Seele reden, weil er in diesem Kreis nicht ertragen konnte, wenn etwas zwischen ihnen stand. "Du hast mich nicht vergewaltigt, wenn nur ein bisschen missbraucht. Aber ich wollte es. Du zweifelst doch nicht wegen… heute Nacht?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und seufzte. "Nein, ich frage mich nur ob… ob wir nicht den falschen Zeitpunkt uns dafür ausgesucht haben." Murmelte er. Ich konnte nicht anders als auflachen. "Du glaubst, dass wir uns das ausgesucht haben?" fragte ich ihn mit einem Schmunzeln. Dean warf mir einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, aber ich glaube ihn zu verstehen. Ihm war auch klar, dass es keine Wahl war. "Andere Frage, " meinte er "glaubst du das… dass die Verrückten Recht hatten und wir waren schon immer…" er beendete den Satz nicht. Ich wandte mich zu ihm und musterte ihn. Sein dünnes fast weißes Haar, seine immer noch blauen, aber etwas blasseren Augen. Seine Lippen, die er ständig zu irgendwelchen Schnuten verzog und es nicht einmal merkte. Ich hatte damals mehr von diesen Fans mitbekommen, hatte mich ja ständig im Netz herum getrieben und war auch auf so manchen Fanseiten gelandet. Genauso hatte ich diese Fanfiktions teilweise gelesen, eindeutige Fanfiktions. Damals hatte es mich fast gegruselt, was diese Leute sich ausgedacht hatten. Nein, ich hatte nicht immer so für ihn empfunden. Er war einfach mein Freund gewesen. Aber heute… heute hatte ich Angst vor einem Tag ohne ihn.

"Das kannst du dir doch am besten selbst beantworten." Meinte ich ruhig. Er hielt meinem Blick stand und ich fragte mich was er sah. Sah er noch den Mann von damals, mit den schokoladen braunen Augen und den ebenso braunen Haaren? War ich immer noch der arrogante Rookie von damals als wir das erste Mal in der FCW in einem Match die Hütte abgerissen haben? Oder sah er einen alten vergesslichen Kerl? Sah er den Kerl, den ich jeden Morgen im Spiegel sah, mit den Falten und den grauen Strähnen in Bart und Kopfhaar. Ich erkannte mich manchmal nicht wieder, da ich mich noch nicht so fühlte, wie der Typ der mich ansah.   
Dean rückte näher. Er zog mich näher zu sich, indem er seine Hände in meinen Nacken legte und drückte seine Stirn gegen meine. Eine intime Geste, die wir schon früher geteilt hatten und die mir seit neustem so viel mehr bedeutete damals. Ich hob meine Hände und legte sie sanft an Deans Seiten. Langsam ließ ich sie an seinem Körper entlang gleiten, langsam nach hinten auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn näher an mich. Ich umschlang ihn und zog ihn zu einer sehr festen, fast schmerzhaft engen Umarmung. Wie lange wir uns fest gehalten war mir gar nicht mehr klar, doch dann hörte ich ihn. "Siri meinte, du solltest mir was zeigen. Was war das?" hörte ich seine raue Stimme. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen als wir uns so nah gewesen waren. Langsam öffnete ich sie und lehnte mich zurück. 

Ich lächelte etwas verlegen. "Es ist eigentlich ziemlich kindisch was wir gemacht haben." Antwortete ich und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Dean zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, aber erwiderte darauf nichts. Ich stand langsam auf und zupfte Dean am Handgelenk, damit er mit kam. Ich zog ihn hinter mir her in die Küche. Auf der Arbeitsfläche lagen noch ein Stift und ein Block mit Klebenotizen. "Wir haben einfach angefangen die überall zu verteilen." Erklärte ich und deutete auf den Hängeschrank über der Spüle. "Zettel mitnehmen wenn:" stand auf dem ersten Zettel und darunter drei andere Zettel. "Topf auf dem Herd" Dean blickte zum nächsten und grinste. "Wasserkocher für Tee" Auf den dritten tippte er drauf. "Der wäre ja überflüssig gewesen, da du das ja eh nicht machst." Auf dem Zettel stand: "Spülmaschine muss ausgeräumt werden"   
Die Satzstellung war teilweise katastrophal, aber es ging ja auch darum, dass ich an meine Aufgaben dachte, wenn ich im Wohnzimmer war. Aber Dean hatte Recht, meist kümmerte er sich um die Spülmaschine. "Davon gibt es noch mehr in der Bude?" fragte er verwundert. Ich nickte und ging mit ihm die meisten Zettel ab. In der Waschküche gab es Zettel für die Waschmaschine, etwas um das ich mich für uns beide immer gekümmert hatte. Überall wo ich was vergessen konnte war etwas verteilt. Einige waren auch neben der Tür zusammen mit einem Block und zwar damit Dean notieren konnte wo er war, wenn er mich alleine zu Hause ließ. An der Tür würde ich diese Zettel auf jeden Fall sehen. "Und?" fragte ich unsicher. Ich wusste nicht ob er das gut fand. Wir hatten es auch vorher ohne Erinnerungen hingekriegt, genauso war die Frage ob mein Neurologe so ein Fan davon war, wollte er doch unbedingt, dass ich mein Gehirn soweit trainierte, wie ich konnte. Aber was wäre, wenn ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte und dann dumme Fehler machte? Sollte Dean überall Kindersicherungen einbauen, damit ich den Herd nicht anschalten konnte? Mir graute es vor dieser Vorstellung, gerade weil ich… ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es für ihn sein mochte mich langsam verschwinden zu sehen.  
Ich schluckte. "Wenn es funktioniert mache ich mit." Meinte er ruhig, aber er wirkte nicht vollkommen begeistert. "Ich hab da… noch einen letzten Zettel." Gestand ich und sah wie Dean mich ansah. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich nicht dafür schämen würde, wenn er begeisterter gewesen wäre, wobei wie sollte man über lächerliche Klebezettel begeistern? Aber am liebsten hätte ich es einfach wieder vergessen und den letzten Zettel versteckt. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Ich ging einfach vor und hoffte dass er mir nachkam. Ich schlich durch die Wohnung und stieg langsam die Treppe zu Deans Zimmern herauf. Ich hörte wie er unten einen ersten zögerlichen Schritt auf die erste Stufe setzte und dann schneller hinter mir herkam. "Warum verteilst du Zettel in meinem Zimmer?" fragte er etwas unsicher. Ich blickte zu ihm über die Schulter. "Siehst du dann." Murmelte ich kurz angebunden. Ich ging zielstrebig in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich spürte immer noch den schnellen aufgeregten Herzschlag in meiner Brust, wie der eines aufgeregten Jugendlichen, der ich schon solange nicht mehr war. Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und nahm den gelben Zettel in meine Hand. Dean blieb in der Tür stehen und sah mich an. Nicht fragend, eher fordernd und so wie ich ihn kannte auch ungeduldig. Ich schluckte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn aufgefordert sich neben mich zu setzen, aber so wie er in dem Türrahmen stand, würde er das nicht tun. Ich kannte nach den ganzen Jahren mittlerweile seine Körpersprache ziemlich genau.   
Deswegen stand ich wieder auf und trat langsam auf ihn zu. Meine Hände waren kalt, das fühlte ich, als ich den Zettel in seine Hände legte, die sich warm anfühlten. Er war heute mit den Jungs den halben Tag durch den Ring gehüpft, natürlich waren seine Hände warm. Er blickte den Zettel, las die Zeilen und sah auf zu mir. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich. "Beruhig dich. Dean liebt dich." Las er vor. "Und du liebst ihn auch." Flüsterte ich leise und sprach damit die letzte Zeile aus, die er nicht vor gelesen hatte. 

"Auf deine alten Tage versuchst du mir mit Romantik zu kommen?" fragte er lächelnd. Seine Augen wirkten jetzt wacher und frecher. Seine Stimme war sanfter als eben und plötzlich war ich erleichtert. "Frag Siri, ich war schon immer romantisch. Aber warum hätte ich das dir gegenüber sein sollen?" antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage und spürte wie er mir gegen die Schulter schlug. Dann zog er mich aber an sich heran und pappte mir den Zettel auf die Brust. "Lass es einfach auch einfach weiter." Flüsterte er leise, bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten und ich auf schauderte. Wie hatte ich heute Morgen Panik vor ihm haben können?


	22. Who R U?

Ich merkte langsam wie meine Krankheit mich veränderte. Anfangs war es immer komplette Episoden, die mir einfach gefehlt hatten. Wie bei einem Lichtschalter, aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr wurde eher dieser Nebel in meinem Kopf mein Begleiter. Ich kannte meine Wohnung, konnte mich dort zurecht finden. Es war wie bei einem blinden Hund, der sich deswegen in seinem gewohnten Umfeld zurecht findet, weil er lange Zeit darin verbracht hatte und es einfach sein Instinkt geworden ist. Aber manchmal stand ich einfach im Raum und wusste nicht mehr wo ich hin wollte. Natürlich geschah er auch anderen Menschen, aber ich war dann gleichzeitig irgendwie orientierungslos. Oder ich sah einen Menschen und in diesem Nebel fühlte ich, dass ich ihn kannte, aber wusste sonst gar nichts mehr über ihn. Genauso erzählte ich Dean 500 Mal die gleiche Geschichte. Ehrlich gesagt, war lag ich nicht nur Dean auf den Nerven und kaute ihm damit ein Ohr ab.  
Es ging mir gut, würde ich sagen, doch der Nebel war da. Manchmal nur ein leicht ungutes Gefühl, dass ich gerade doch eigentlich etwas anderes machen wollte, manchmal war einfach mein Kopf komplett leer. Mir fiel es schon länger schwer Bücher zu lesen, denn wenn mich etwas ablenkte, wusste ich nicht mehr welchen Absatz ich gelesen hatte und brauchte Stunden für eine Seite. So ging es mir mit vielem. Ich nahm nicht mehr aktiv an den Planungen unserer Schützlinge teil, weil… ich eh alles irgendwann wieder vergaß. Aber es war okay, glaubte ich, hoffte ich. Ich funktionierte noch oder hatte zumindest das Gefühl, dass ich noch funktionierte. Immerhin besorgte Dean mir nicht jedes Mal einen Babysitter, wenn er die Wohnung ohne mich verließ.

Ich konnte ja immerhin noch allein die Tür öffnen und lief auch wenigstens nicht mehr weg um Siri zu terrorisieren. Wobei ich doch gerne diese Zeit wieder zurück hätte, als dass mein größtes Problem war. Manchmal merkte ich es gar nicht, wenn ich mich tiefer im Nebel befand. Dann klingelte es und wie üblich ging ich zur Tür öffnete sie. Es war ein Instinkt, dass ich das tat. Doch dann war die Tür offen und ich starrte in ein mir gänzlich unbekanntes Gesicht.   
"Hey, Sethi-Baby! Gut schaust du aus!" Ein Kerl, der einige Zentimeter kleiner war als ich, stand mir gegenüber. Breites Kreuz, kurz geschorene Haare, heller Bart und ausdruckstarke grüne Augen. Er schob sich an mir vorbei in den Flur, dabei klopfte er meine Schulter. Er strich sich die Lederjacke von der Schulter und hängte sie in die Garderobe, als hätte er das schon sehr oft gemacht. Seine Hand strich über seinen Schädel, als striche er Haare zurück, die er aber nicht mehr hatte. "Ist Mox schon da? Als wir telefonierten, meinte er, dass er vielleicht noch unterwegs ist, wenn ich komm. Nicht das du Schnuckel mir nicht genug bist." Grinste er breit. Sein Lächeln war ansteckend, frech und… irgendwie bekannt, trotzdem hatte ich keine Ahnung wer der Kerl war oder über was er sprach. "Mox?" fragte ich verwirrt. Ich hatte die Tür automatisch geschlossen, hielt mich aber krampfhaft an der Türklinke fest. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln lag dabei auf meinen Lippen. Nun erntete ich einen verwirrten Blick. "Jonny, Jon, der Kerl, den du mir ausgespannt hast? Oder wie du ihn nennst… Deeeeean." Er zog den Namen lächerlich lang und lachte kurz. Ich nickte. Ja, unter Jon und Dean hatte ich was abgespeichert. Mox war wieder so eine Nebelstelle, jetzt wusste ich was gemeint war, aber davor hatte ich nur eine grobe Ahnung. Ich blickte an die Wand neben der Tür. In der Wohnung hatten wir überall diese hilfreichen Zettel verteilt, doch der hier war der wichtigste. Da stand immer drauf wenn Dean weg war. Heute war da der Vermerk: "Auto, Werkstatt!" ich las es laut vor und sah zu dem Fremden. "Er holt unser Auto aus der Werkstatt, letzte Woche ist uns jemand drauf gefahren und das Rücklicht musste repariert werden." Vorher hatte ich das nicht mehr gewusst, aber Auto und Werkstatt hatten den Nebel in diesem Bereich weg geblasen. Ich sah wieder zu dem Fremden, der mich ansah, als wäre ich bekloppt. "Ja, das hat Jon mir gesagt, ich wollte eigentlich… ist auch egal. Er ist also noch nicht da. Ähm… gut… ähm…" meinte er und stammelte herum. Ich hielt mich weiterhin an der Tür fest. Hier war ich sicher, hier konnte ich auch weglaufen.  
Er begutachtete mich und machte einige Schritte zurück. "Sollen wir hier jetzt warten bis Mox kommt oder wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er warf mir einen fragenden und leicht verwirrten Blick zu. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, mit dem? Ins Wohnzimmer? ALLEIN? Nein. NEIN! Alles schrie dagegen, dass ich ihm folgte. Ich wollte hier bleiben. Eigentlich wollte ich am liebsten raus gehen und Dean entgegen laufen, aber ich konnte mich beherrschen. Ich würde nicht fliehen, aber gemütlich konnte ich es mir mit dem Kerl auch nicht machen. Der Blick von dem Typen zeigte aber deutlich, dass er nicht wusste wie er meine Reaktion zu nehmen hatte. Er musterte mich mit seinen ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen, ließ den Blick von oben nach unten gleiten und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Du bist irgendwie komisch, Mann." Meinte er. "Ich komisch?" fragte ich überrascht und fast pikiert. "Du stehst auf einmal in meiner Wohnung und ich hab keine Ahnung wer zur Hölle du bist!" antwortete ich aufgebracht und deutete auf ihn. Er war hier der verrückte. Ich würde nicht in fremde Wohnungen einfallen und mich verhalten als wäre ich dort zu Hause wie der Kerl.

Meinem Gegenüber entglitten die Gesichtsmuskeln. War er eben schon skeptisch, so sah er jetzt einfach überfahren aus. "Seth, du verarschst mich, oder?" fragte er mich. Ich klammerte mich weiter an die Türklinge und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, darüber mach ich keine Witze." Flüsterte ich leise. In diesem Moment hörte ich den Schlüssel in der Tür, die Klinke bewegte sich. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, da wurde die Wohnungstür aufgestoßen, hämmerte sich gegen mich und ich stolperte zurück. Die Tür wurde nicht ganz geöffnet, denn als sie auf mich als Hindernis traf, zog Dean sie wieder zurück. Trotzdem war die Bewegung schnell genug gewesen, um mir weh zu tun. Ich hielt mir den Arm und raunte verärgert auf. "Seth, was machst du an der Tür?" hörte ich Dean durch die halb geöffnete Tür, die er jetzt langsam aufdrückte. Ich war ihm ausgewichen und gab den Platz frei, so dass er eintreten konnte. Sein Blick lag auf mir und fand dann den verwirrten Sami im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Er blickte zwischen uns beiden hin und her und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er etwas ahnte. "Sami, alles okay?" wandte er sich an seinen Freund. Der nickte langsam deutete aber auf mich. "Bei mir ja, aber ich glaub nicht bei dem." Dean nickte knapp. Am liebsten wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen, ich tat es aber nicht. Würde dieser Sami verstehen was da zwischen uns passierte? Dean sah zu mir und ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

Sein Seufzen sagte mir schon, das er genau verstand was das Problem war. Er drückte die Tür ins Schloss und strich sich durch die Haare. "Sami, ähm… ich hab's dir bis jetzt nicht gesagt." Meinte Dean und sah zu dem Kerl mit den kurzen Haaren. Der hob abwehrend seine Hände. "Du hast ja gemeint, dass nicht alles rosig ist, Mox. Aber was ist mit ihm? Was ist los, Seth?" Er stellte die Frage an uns beiden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lief an Dean und diesem Sami vorbei in die Küche. Nein, nein, nein… ich konnte darüber gerade nicht reden. Aber Dean war jetzt da, der würde schon auf mich aufpassen und die Sache regeln. In der Küche kümmerte ich mich um Kaffee. Ein Kaffee wäre gut, vor allem beruhigte es mich auch. Das hatte ich vor einiger Zeit gemerkt. Bekannte Handgriffe brachten mich herunter. Es gab mir eine Sicherheit, wenn etwas anders mich aus der Ruhe brachte. Ich sah den braunen Tropfen zu, wie sie in die Glaskannte tropften.  
"Seth?" hörte ich die Stimme von Sami. Er stand in der Tür. Hinter ihm stand Dean und einen Moment spürte ich einen eifersüchtigen Strich in der Brust. Wie nah standen die beiden sich? Ich nickte als Zeichen, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. "Es tut mir leid, okay?" fragte er und kam näher. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er streckte seine Hand aus und lächelte mich an. "Mein Name ist Sami Callihan und ich bin ein Freund von Jonathan. Ein sehr guter Freund, aber wir sehen uns nur selten." Erklärte er. Ich ergriff seine Hand und fühlte einen festen Händedruck. Ich hoffte, dass mein Gehirn bald wieder anspringen würde, aber das tat es nicht. Sami blieb einfach aus meiner Erinnerung getilgt. Wie lange hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen? Wie eng war unsere Beziehung vorher gewesen? Ich wusste es nicht. Mir kam der Händedruck befremdlich bekannt vor, aber sonst nichts.  
Ich seufzte traurig und sah zu Dean. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid Sami, aber… aber ich erinner' mich nicht." Antwortete ich und drückte kurz seine Hand bevor ich sie los ließ. Der Kleinere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist okay, dann muss ich jetzt einfach für einen sehr bleibenden Eindruck sorgen." Meinte er lächelnd und deutete auf die Kaffeemaschine. "Ich hoffe du planst für mich mit. Ich werde euch nämlich die nächste Tage öfter zu belästigen. Jess und die Kinder sind nämlich bei meinen Schwiegereltern und wenn ich schon in Chicago als Strohwitwer herum laufe, dann möchte ich wenigstens Mox etwas nerven und… Mox und dich gibt es ja seit Jahren nicht mehr einzeln." Meinte er. Ich musste lächeln, denn Samis Art war sehr nett und unkompliziert.

Der Nachmittag mit Sami war sehr angenehm. Er nahm es mit Humor, das mein Alzheimer ihn ausradiert hat. Er fand es interessant, dass er mir einige seiner Wrestling Geschichten erzählen konnte und ich reagierte wie jemand, der sie noch nie gehört oder irgendwo gelesen hatte. Sami war sehr lustig und er hatte ein unglaubliches Talent etwas zu erzählen. Die Betonung, seine Mimik alles unterstrich seine Geschichte. Er musste grandios im Ring sein. Seine Theorie war, dass ich insgeheim eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Dean war und ihn deswegen vergessen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie nah Dean und ich uns gekommen waren und ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals, als er die vermeintliche Eifersucht ansprach.  
Dean ging mit einem Scherz darüber hinweg. Ich hoffte, ich würde Sami nicht wieder vergessen.


	23. something casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!  
> Ich habe euch nicht vergessen! Dieses Mal wirklich nicht! Aber mein Laptop hat sich leider verabschiedet. Er wurde anorektisch, weigerte sich brav Storm zu essen und sich aufzuladen. Ich habe bis jetzt noch kein richtiges Ersatzgerät, aber jetzt kann ich wenigstens wieder brav die Kapitel überarbeiten und hochladen... ich hofft ihr mögt das neue!

Für mich war es nicht einfach so etwas wie Normalität zu erleben. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht beschreiben warum, doch ich wusste einfach, das etwas anders war. Jeder Tag war ein neues Abenteuer für mich. Wo ging es heute hin? Wie weit funktionierte mein Geist dieses Mal? Ich war froh für jeden Tag, der sich auch nur ein bisschen normal anfühlte. Wobei ich zugeben muss, das für Dean das Abenteuer wohl viel aufregender war als für mich, denn ich war mir nur an guten Tagen darüber bewusst, wie unsicher meine geistige Stabilität war.  
Dean… ich fühlte mich gut in seiner Nähe. Er war mein Ruhepol und war er da, fühlte ich mich normal, egal wie unüblich diese Beziehung war. Ich sorgte mich nicht mehr darüber, selbst wenn ich mir bewusst war, dass es unüblich war, denn ich wollte einfach die Momente genießen, wenn ich konnte.

So wie ich diesen Moment jetzt einfach genießen konnte.  
Wir saßen gemeinsam im Kino. Das schöne an einem gut gefüllten Geldbeutel sind die Kleinigkeiten die man sich gönnen kann. Seit Jahren gingen Dean und ich nur noch in Vorstellungen mit Liegesesseln und Service direkt am Platz. Ich liebte schon immer diese Sessel. Sie boten Platz, man konnte die Fußlehnen hoch stellen und sie boten sogar ein bisschen Privatsphäre. Dean war das nicht wichtig gewesen, doch da ich es vorzog, kam er mit und gönnte sich es auch.  
Auch heute saßen wir in diesen Sitzen. Wir hatten sogar die Armlehne hoch geklappt die unsere Sitze getrennt hatte und so alles in einen Loveseat verwandelt. Ich lehnte mich sanft gegen ihn, mein Kinn auf seiner Schulter und dann seufzte ich.  
"Was ist los?" hörte ich Dean flüstern. Ich blickte auf zu ihm und ich wollte es nicht sagen, doch musste ich etwas zugeben. "Der Film ist so fucking langweilig." antwortete ich sehr leise und hörte ein unterdrücktes Lachen, darauf folgte ein Schulterzucken von Dean. "Du wolltest diesen Superheldenfilm unbedingt sehen." raunte er mir zu. Ich bewegte mich vorsichtig, gab ihm die Möglichkeit den Arm um mich zu legen und änderte meine Sitzposition bis ich mit meinem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte. Sein Arm ging über meinen Rücken und seine Hand lag nun auf meinem Bauch. "Es tut mir leid, ich dachte er ist besser." flüsterte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf zurück, dann fühlte ich seine Lippen auf meiner Wange. "Das sagst du immer und ich sitze neben dir und langweile mich doch. Wobei nichts ist so schlimm wie… ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie der Film damals hieß. Aber das war schlimm." Meinte er.   
Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch, wohl wissend das er das eigentlich kaum sehen konnte. "Was meinst du?" fragte ich leise. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht den ganzen Film durch quatschen, aber irgendwie wollte ich wissen was Dean gerade angedeutet hatte. Der Körper neben mir bewegte sich, wahrscheinlich hatte Dean mir gerade einen Blick zu geworden und dann hörte ich ein Seufzen.  
"Okay, spielst du jetzt den doofen oder ist dein Gehirn wieder auf Standby?" fragte er. Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Ich bin mit etwa 90% dabei, aber ich brauch schon ein paar mehr Details." Flüsterte ich. Eine Pause entstand, dachte Dean nach oder rollte er etwa mit den Augen, doch dann antwortete er. "Das Wrestlemania Wochenende als dieser dämliche Marvelfilm anlief? Du hast den halben Locker Room gezwungen mit dir ins Kino zu gehen, aber… fuck, am Ende hast du eh nichts mitgekriegt." Erzählte er.  
Ich versuchte wirklich mich zu erinnern, unter normalen Umständen hätte ich es vielleicht gewusst, aber im Moment wollte der Groschen einfach nicht fallen, deswegen schüttelte ich den Kopf um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es nicht wusste. "Ich und Sasha haben neben dir und Siri gesessen. Mir wird heute noch schlecht, wenn ich so ein Schmatzen höre." raunte er leicht verärgert. Schmatzen, das war irgendwie ein Codewort gewesen, denn jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. "Ich war gerade drei Monate mit ihr zusammen. Da wird man sich doch mal küssen dürfen!" verteidigte ich mich. Natürlich folgte darauf ein Lachen und es war vergleichsweise laut zu der letzten Konversation. "Mal küssen? Ihr hab den ganzen Film rum geleckt!" entgegnete er. "Rumgeleckt? Sagt man das in deinem Alter noch?" war meine Antwort und wieder hörte ich Dean's lautes Auflachen. "Ja, weil ihr genau das gemacht hab." zischte er.

Ich glitt von meiner Position und drehte meinen Körper in einen komischen Winkel, um Dean einen Kuss auf zu zwingen. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meinem Bauch zucken, dann wurde ein fester Griff daraus, da er mich enger an sich zog.   
Diese Position war total unbequem, weil ich meinen Nacken weit verdreht war, nur um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber das war es mir in diesem Moment wert. Ich hatte Dean überrascht und irgendwie war es gerade unser erster öffentlicher Kuss, wenn auch niemand uns sehen konnte. Mein Magen zog sich aufgeregt zusammen. Doch dann zuckte ich erschrocken über die Erkenntnis zurück. "Sorry." Flüsterte ich leise und glitt aus der engen Umarmung heraus.

Dean hatte mich gehen lassen und sah mich überrascht an. Ich hatte ihn überurmpelt, aber er war nicht wütend, sondern verwirrt. "Warum entschuldigst du dich?" fragte er leise. Unsicher zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht das Recht dazu hatte. Dieser Facebook-Status "es ist kompliziert" traf nämlich ziemlich genau auf uns zu. Ich starrte Dean an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Ich wollte weg laufen, doch ich konnte es nicht.   
Deans Hand strich über meinen Arm und als er meine Hand berührte verschränkten sich seine Finger mit meinen. "Alles ist okay." flüsterte er. Ich fühlte, wie er mich sanft an sich heran zog. Am Anfang nur mit einer Hand, doch dann fand die andere meine Taille und zog mich auch näher. Ich sollte mich wehren und auf Abstand gehen behauptete mein bisschen Verstand, aber ich konnte es nicht. Stetig zog er mich zu sich. Es fühlte sich unglaublich langsam an, als würde sich die Zeit ins unermessliche dehnen, doch dann lag ich in seinen Armen. In diesem Moment war ich dankbar für die Liegesessel und leicht abgeschirmten Nischen. Ich lag halb auf Dean und fühlte wie er meine Haare zurück strich. Ich spürte mein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, rotierte und war meilenweit davon entfernt sich zu beruhigen. Ich lehnte mich vor und Deans Lippen berührten wieder meine. Ich sog seine Unterlippe zwischen meine und knabberte sanft an ihr, bevor meine Zunge bei ihm um Einlass bat.  
Ohne Widerstand machte er mir den Weg frei und ich fühlte kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper schießen. Wir küssten uns wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal, doch gerade war es einfach aufregend. So privat und doch so öffentlich. Wenn jemand in unserer Reihe aufstand oder jemand von vorne sich umdrehte, weil er den Kinosaal verließ…  
Soweit ich wusste hatten wir niemanden eingeweiht und auch wenn jetzt weniger Presseinteresse auf uns lag als früher, als wir noch aktiv waren, so würde eine solche Entdeckung doch ein paar Schlagzeilen machen. Schlagzeilen, die eigentlich keiner von uns wollte.  
Ich löste mich nach einem viel zu kurzen Kuss wieder von Dean. Eine Hand von ihm strich durch mein Haar. "Das ist also deine Masche?", flüsterte Dean grinsend, "Lädst deine Liebhaber ins Kino in schlechte Filme ein, nur um mit ihnen zu knutschen." Einen Moment war ich verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast die Karten gekauft." Flüsterte ich. Dean rollte nur lächelnd mit den Augen.  
Langsam sank es dann doch bei mir ein. "Hast du dich gerade meinen Liebhaber genannt?" fragte ich verwirrt und ein kleines bisschen verwundert. Er ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und seine Hand wanderte immer weiter durch meine Haare. "Es ist so lustig, wenn du so langsam denkst. Es ist eigentlich das einzig lustige an deinem Alzheimer, aber es ist sehr amüsant." Ich schlug ihn gegen die Schulter. Ich zog mich zurück, ließ aber meine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten. "Also bist du nicht mein…" begann Dean und ich knuffte ihn. "Dein Freund?" fragte ich flüsternd. "Genau, du bist also nicht mein Freund?" ich hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme, ich musste es gar nicht erst sehen. Seine Augen funkelten und ich hatte keine Ahnung was er vor hatte. "Natürlich bin ich dein Freund, dein Kumpel, dein Buddy." Er rollte mit den Augen. "Klugscheißer." Brummte er leise als Antwort.  
Wir setzten uns beide auf, er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Es war ein fragender Ausdruck, doch wusste ich nicht was ihn beschäftigte. Kümmerte es ihn wie ich uns definierte oder sorgte es ihn, was ich dachte weil er mich gerade aufgezogen hatte.   
"Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Dean nickte langsam. "Mein Herz hängt nicht an dem Film, Col." Flüsterte er und umfasste meine Hand. Mir wurde leichter ums Herz. Dean stand auf und zog mich auf die Beine, ließ dann aber meine Hand wieder los. Ich schob ganz automatisch meine Hände in die Jackentaschen und trottete ihm hinter her.

"Beschäftigt es dich?" fragte ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Wir standen gerade in unserem Hausflur und warteten auf den Aufzug. Dean wandte sich mir mit einem verwunderten Blick zu. "Was denn?" fragte er. Seine Hände tief in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Er hatte seine Lippen leicht vorgeschoben. Mir kam es vor, als hätte ich jeden Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Gesicht schon gesehen und wusste auch was sie bedeuteten. Gerade war er tief in Gedanken gewesen und ich hatte ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet erwischt. Ich kaute leicht auf meiner Unterlippe und wusste nicht ob ich es noch einmal ansprechen sollte. "Das du mein…" - "Oh bitte, Seth." Unterbrach mich Dean. "Denkst du noch an die Freund - Liebhaber Sache?" fragte er. Er zog seine Hände aus den Taschen, um sie mir auf die Schultern zu legen und mich zu ihm zu drehen. Ich seufzte, was anscheinend genügend Antwort für Dean war. Er legte die Arme um mich und drückte sanft meine Schultern. "Du grübelst immer so viel." raunte er mir ins Ohr. "Es ist egal wie alt du wirst und egal wie sehr dein Gehirn dich im Stich lassen wird, du wirst immer grübeln." murmelte er mir ins Ohr und ich lehnte mich sanft an ihn. Langsam nickte ich und seufzte. "Beschäftigt es dich denn?" Die Fahrstuhltüren glitten plötzlich auf. Wir blickten in die Gesichter eines alten Ehepaares, irgendwelche Nachbarn. Verstört wurden wir angesehen, ich schnaubte verächtlich, aber wenigstens sagten die Alten nichts, sondern schoben sich einfach an uns vorbei. Dean löste die Umarmung und trat in den Aufzug. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Fahrstuhlwand und starrte auf den Boden.  
"Muss ich denn grübeln?" fragte ich, als würden der dreckige Boden mir eine Antwort geben. Die Türen glitten zu und ich zuckte zusammen, denn im gleichen Moment strich Dean mir über den Rücken. "Du bist und bleibst immer mein bester Freund. Wenn du in mir mehr sehen willst, dann ist das nicht falsch." Flüsterte er leise und ich schauderte. "Ich weiß seit Monaten nicht mehr, was ich will." Flüsterte ich leise. Dean lachte leise auf. "Das weiß ich auch, aber wenn du… mehr in mir sehen willst, ist das okay." Er schob mich sanft nach vorne, denn die Türen öffneten sich wieder und wir schlurften gemeinsam in unsere Wohnung.


	24. It's fading away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, die lebt noch?  
> Das werden sich jetzt wahrscheinlich ein paar denken und dann gleich verächtlich grunzen, wenn ihr meine nächsten Worte lest. Ich meine, absolut nicht undankbar, sondern es ist eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil. Ich bin dankbar für jeden einzelnen Leser, für jeden Klick auch auch für die Review die ich letztens erst gekriegt habe.  
> Trotzdem finde ich aktuell einfach nicht die Zeit, diese Story zu überarbeiten. Ich schreibe seit Januar auf einem anderen Portal eine Fic in englisch und die nimmt wirklich meine Freizeit sehr ein. Falls jemand Interesse an einem Link zu einer englischen Ambrollins Fic hat, kann er sich gerne an meine Mailbox wenden. Aber genug der unverschämten Eigenwerbung.
> 
> Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, dass diese Story jetzt genauso einfach unabgeschlossen bleibt wie einige meiner anderen Fics, aber ich werde euch vorwarnen. Ich spame ab jetzt alle übrigen Kapitel ohne Überarbeitung. Ihr bekommt die Rohfassung und auch wenn ich mich eigentlich schäme euch das zu zu muten, so will ich einfach, das ihr einen Abschluss bekommt. Den hab ihr euch verdient.
> 
> Wenn ihr die schlimmste deutsche Grammatik und Rechtschreibung überlebt und die Story immer noch mögt, wäre ich echt für Reviews dankbar und beantworte die natürlich auch. Egal ob es ein langer text ist oder einfach ein liebes Herz... aber genug geschaffelt!

Ich stand vor meinem perfekt gemachten Bett. Ich hatte schon seit Wochen hier nicht mehr geschlafen. Auf meinem Bett lag ein Koffer und daneben einer meiner schwarzen Anzüge. Ich hatte mehrere davon, alle wirklich teuer und eigentlich schade, dass ich sie nie anzog. Aber gerade wusste ich nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Ich hatte einen fetten Kloß im Hals und stand einfach nur da und starrte auf den feinen Zwirn. Was stand jetzt wieder an, das ich vergessen hatte? "Lieber den anderen?" hörte ich Deans Stimme und wandte mein Gesicht ihm zu.   
"Hm?" ließ ich ein fragendes Geräusch hören. Er hatte das Zimmer betreten und trug gerade einen Wäschekorb mit frisch zusammen gelegter Wäsche in mein Zimmer, stellte sie auf der Kommode ab und trat an meine Seite. "Ob der Anzug in Ordnung ist oder ob du lieber den anderen mit den Nadelstreifen möchtest?" formulierte er seine Frage aus und trotzdem konnte ich nicht antworten. Ich zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern und sah wieder zu dem Stoff. Leise seufzte ich. "Wie weit bist du da?" kam seine nächste Frage, bei der ich meistens wusste was ich antworten musste. Ich sah wieder zu ihm. "50% vielleicht aber auch nur 40… warum brauch ich einen Anzug?" traute ich mich jetzt meine Frage zu stellen und bemerkte wie sein sehr neutraler Gesichtsausdruck traurig wurde. Seine blauen Augen hatten mich schon immer fasziniert, weil sie so intensiv waren. Er konnte aber auch ohne Probleme jegliches Gefühl daraus ausschließen, so dass man nicht wusste was er fühlte. Doch mir zeigte er es eigentlich immer. "Wir fliegen heute Abend nach Washington. Morgen findet da die Hall of Fame statt."   
Ich lächelte, die Hall of Fame hatte ich immer gemocht. Ja, man war gezwungen sich heraus zu putzen, aber so viele Bekannte waren dort. Jeder brachte wen mit und danach wurde gefeiert und in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Ich mochte die Hall of Fame einfach sehr. "Stimmt." Seufzte ich erleichtert, weil ich jetzt wieder wusste um was es ging. "Der schwarze ist gut. Er passt besser zu meinen Augen!" meinte ich und wiederholte einen Satz, den ich so oft gehört hatte. "Keine Krawatten?" das war mir auch aufgefallen. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann keine Krawatten binden. Das hast du immer gemacht, aber kannst es auch nicht mehr. Außerdem sind wir alte Fürze, wir dürfen uns das erlauben." Scherzte er und knuffte mich sanft mit der Schulter. Ich nickte. Stimmt, wir hatten letztens geübt, aber meinen Fingern wollte nicht mehr einfallen wie man den Stoff zu schlingen hatte, das er richtig viel. "Siri kann Krawatten binden." Stellte ich fest und Dean warf mir ein leidiges Lächeln zu. "Ich weiß, das hast du schon gesagt. Sie schläft aber nicht im gleichen Hotel wie wir. Aber du siehst auch ohne Krawatte gut aus." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und strich mir über die Schulter. Ich lehnte mich mit meinem Gewicht gegen ihn und schloss die Augen. Ich inhalierte seinen Duft und es beruhigte mich ihn so nah zu haben.   
Es gab immer noch Momente in denen ich panisch wurde, wenn er mir zu nahe war, weil ich das nicht verarbeiten konnte, aber mittlerweile brauchte ich seine Nähe schmerzhaft dringend. Seine Finger strichen über meinen Nacken und ich seufzte. "Du hast es bestimmt schon hundert Mal erzählt, aber wessen Hall of Fame ist es?" fragte ich. Mir war schon klar, dass es die Zeremonie der WWE war, so verschwommen war meine Erinnerung nun doch nicht. Aber welches Jahr hatten wir, wer wurde eingeführt. Es gab immer jemand, der quasi die Klasse anführte. "Jericho." Flüstert Dean einen Namen und streichelte weiter meinen Nacken. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich einfach auf seinen Herzschlag. Wieder lächelte ich verträumt. "Die Liste." Flüsterte ich bei einer dunklen Erinnerung. "Welche, die List of Jericho oder die Liste mit den 1004 Aufgabegriffen?" hörte ich Dean fragen und lachte, weil eine noch viel ältere Erinnerung in meinem Kopf kam. "Beide. Chris hat mich in meiner ganzen Karriere nie in einen Armbar genommen." Kicherte ich. "Das weißt du noch?" war seine überraschte Frage. Ich hielt einen Moment inne. Ja, das wusste ich noch sehr genau. Viel war dunkel und vernebelt, aber ja, darüber war ich mir sicher. Ich nickte. Das Gehirn war doch wirklich verwunderlich, besonders wenn es langsam aber sicher seine Funktionen einstellte.

Dean klopfte mit auf den Rücken. "Komm, setz dich auf den Sessel und ich packe deinen Koffer fertig." Meinte er. Ich tat wie mir geheißen. Drückte mich weg und ließ mich auf den alten wippenden Ledersessel fallen, in dem ich so viele Stunden schon gesessen und gelesen hatte. Er packte zielstrebig alles zusammen. "Wer wird Jericho einführen?" fragte ich und versuchte mich an diese Information zu erinnern, aber die war verschüttet. "Johnson. Wird wahrscheinlich zum Brüllen komisch." Meinte Dean. Er gab sein Bestes den Anzug nicht zu sehr zu verknittern beim Einpacken, wobei es egal war. Er würde ihn eh morgen in die Reinigung bringen damit er für den Abend wieder perfekt aussah. "Warum nicht Kev?" fragte ich, sie hatten diese brillante Story gehabt, als beste Freunde als Kevin seinen ersten WWE Titelrun hatte. Es war so ein perfektes Zusammenspiel gewesen auch wenn sie mir ständig den Arsch aufgerissen hatten in der Zeit. "Er hat The Rock damals unter anderem besiegt um undisputed zu werden und sein Countdown lief damals doch während Rocks Promo aus." Erklärte Dean und ich nichte. Ja, kann sein, dass es so war. Ich konnte mich eher an die andere Story erinnern, mit der Liste und wie er immer in meine Matches eingegriffen hatte. Es hatte so Spaß gemacht, den Mist mit ihm und Kev zu planen.  
"Vermisst du manchmal die Zeit im Ring?" fragte ich und sah langsam zu Dean, der gerade ein paar Shirts in den Koffer stopfte. Er hielt inne. Sein Blick lag auf mir. Langsam zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich vermisse unsere Zeit als Shield, mit Rome. Später war auch klasse, aber als wir gemeinsam durch die Welt getourt sind und uns immer die Zimmer geteilt haben, das war toll. Freiheit auf einem unbeschreiblichen Level. Wir haben aus dem Koffer gelebt und doch waren wir glücklich." Er seufzte und ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen. Er sah zu mir und unsere Blicke trafen sich.  
Ich hatte Dean damals schon geliebt, irgendwie. Anfangs haben wir uns gehasst, doch dann wurden wir sehr enge Kumpels. Ich war nicht so wie jetzt gewesen, aber wir hatten so ein besonderes Verhältnis, das es schwer zu beschreiben war. Wir waren Brüder, zusammen mit Roman, wobei er über uns gewacht hat, während Fix und Foxi einfach immer nur Dummheiten am Anstellen waren.  
"Vermisst du es, Seth?" fragte er, was mich dazu veranlasste wieder mit meinen Gedanken zurück ins Hier und Jetzt zu rumpeln. "Ich vermisse so viel. Das Reisen, mit euch durch die Menge aufzutreten. Ich vermisse diesen Kuss von Siri, während wir zusamm in Gorilla stehen, kurz bevor ich durch den Vorhang trete. Ich vermisse Jimmy, der mich stürmisch umarmt und mir dabei ausversehen seine Handtasche in die Eier rammt. Ich vermisse es auf dem Rücksitz auf deiner Schulter einzuschlafen, während wir zur nächsten Stadt fahren. Ich vermisse Dusty, der mit mir über einen Auftritt redet." Ich merkte wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und ich sie nur mühsam daran hintern konnte, los zu kullern. "Aber am meisten vermisse ich die Fans." Ich seufzte leise und strich mir über die Augen. Nein, ich musste aufhören daran zu denken.  
"Die Fans?" fragte Dean.  
Langsam nickte ich und seufzte. "Egal wie du dich fühlst, nervös oder ängstlich, glücklich, aufgeregt oder geil. Du trittst vor eine Menge und sie poppt, egal ob sie dich lieben oder hassen. In dem Moment rotiert dein Magen und einfach alles ist perfekt." Deans Blick geht ins Leere und er nickt ganz langsam. "Ja, das war genial." Flüstert er leise. Plötzlich herrscht Stille.  
Dean steht auf. "Fans hast du am Wochenende, wenn auch nur kurz auf dem Teppich, aber du wirst sie hören." Meinte er und wandte sich wieder meinem Koffer zu. "Such dir mal deine Unterwäsche raus, ich muss ja nicht alles für dich machen, du Baby!" kommandierte er mich herum, damit wir endlich fertig wurden.

Wie schon so oft, teilten Dean und ich uns ein Hotelzimmer. Früher hatten wir das aus Geldmangel getan, heute schoben wir es aufs Alzheimer. So war es auch nicht auffällig, wenn wir uns ein Bett teilten. Auch wenn in unserer Suite zwei große Kingsizebetten bereitstellte, wusste ich, dass ich am Abend in Deans kriechen würde, wie sonst auch immer. Ich lag zwar die meiste Zeit nachts wach, aber in seinen Armen konnte ich wenigstens etwas Ruhe finden.  
Er beruhigte mich, sein Herzschlag und seine regelmäßige Atmung, sein Lebensrhythmus alles trug dazu bei.  
Ich stand in der Mitte des Raumes vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete den alten Mann darin, der mir ständig so unbekannt war. Graue Strähnen in dunklem Haar. Ich hatte mein Haar wieder zu einem Knoten gedreht. Der Bart war getrimmt und auch hier waren graue Stellen zu sehen. Falten um die Augen, meine Haut war heller, weil ich weniger Sonne abbekam als früher. "Wer bist du nur?" fragte ich in die Stille des Hotelzimmers.  
"Fragst du das wirklich?" hörte ich eine Stimme und wirbelte herum. Ich sah erschrocken zu Dean, der plötzlich in der Badezimmertür stand. Er köpfte sich gerade sein Hemd zu und zupfte an seinen Sakko Ärmeln. "Nein, ich hab… mit dem Spiegel geredet." Gab ich zu. Deans Schritte wurden von dem dicken Teppich einfach verschluckt. Er legte lässig einen Arm um meine Schultern und sah mit mir in den Spiegel. "Es ist schon komisch, dass man in der eigenen Vorstellung immer noch aussieht wie 25?" fragte er. "Das ist also nicht meine Krankheit?" fragte ich mit einem Lächeln. Dean schüttelte sanft seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf meine Wange, bevor er sich zurück zog. "Nope, ich seh mich auch immer noch mit blonden und vor allem vollem Haar. Aber du musst dich nicht beschweren, du könntest der Hälfte der Weiber heute Abend immer noch nur mit einem Blick die Höschen ausziehen." Meinte er. Vorsichtig stieß ich ihn von mir weg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, daran wollte ich gerade nicht denken. "Ich will aber niemandem das Höschen ausziehen." Brummte ich und wandte mich endgültig vom Spiegel ab. "Nicht mal mir?" fragte Dean. Gerade wollte ich mich auf einen Sessel fallen lassen, als mein Blick zu ihm hoch schoss. Er lachte sofort, wahrscheinlich wegen meiner Überraschung. "Dean." Raunte ich ihm zu und ließ meinen Blick gen Boden sinken, als ich mich auf den Sessel setzte. 

Seine schwarz glänzenden Schuhe erscheinen in meinem Blickfeld. "Wie geht’s deinem Hirn?" fragte er. Unschlüssig zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Langsam glitt mein Blick über seinen dunklen Anzug, bis ich wieder in seine hellen Augen blickte. "Ich glaube ich bin bei 70% und extrem nervös." Ich schluckte. Dean schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Warum?" fragte er. "Weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich diesen Abend durchstehen soll."  
"Du hängst dich an dein Date und lächelst einfach immer dein typisches zurückhaltendes Lächeln. Nicht das arrogante, sondern das schüchterne, kannst du dich daran erinnern?" meinte er. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Date?" Dean verzog kurz seine Unterlippe und setzte sich mir gegenüber auf den Sessel. "Du weißt, dass wir nicht zusammen gehen können, oder?" Konnten wir das nicht? Ich dachte, ich würde mich den ganzen Abend an ihm festhalten können, denn an wem sollte ich mich sonst festhalten. "Mit wem geh ich denn dann?" fragte ich verwundert und etwas in meinem Herz zwickte, denn mir fiel sofort ein, mit wem Dean wohl hingehen würde. Es gab nur eine Wahl für ihn, mir wurde leicht übel. Er würde mit Becky hingehen. "Sasha." - "Banks?" fragte ich. Deans Antwort war ein siegendes Lächeln. "Genau." Ich mochte Sasha sehr. Sie und Bayley waren zwei wirklich nette Mädels und ich hatte sie gern an meiner Seite gehabt, als wir damals während dem Brand Split gemeinsam bei RAW getourt sind. Es war besonders unkompliziert weil Sasha verheiratet war und Bayley in einer festen Beziehung. Es war nur eine Freundschaft gewesen, man hatte Spaß gehabt. Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne mit meinen männlichen Freunden unterwegs war, aber weibliche Gesellschaft war nun mal auch angenehm. "Und Sashas Mann?" fragte ich, denn ich konnte mich an keine Scheidung erinnern. "Arbeitet bei einem Film die nächsten Monate, kann nicht frei machen." Meinte er.

Gut, ich würde mich heute an Sasha fest zu halten. "Rome?" fragte ich vorsichtig. "Ja, er und Galina sind auch da." Dean grinste mich an. Mit Dean und Rome würde ich den Abend überleben. Ich hatte mit ihnen mein WWE Debüt überlebt, wir waren immer zusammen und ich würde es doch einen Abend schaffen mich wie ein Mensch zu fühlen, wenn ich mich schon nicht mehr wie mich selbst fühlte.


	25. One Day

"Nervös?" ich blickte zur Seite und sah Sasha an. Sie strahlte mich mit ihrem sanften Lächeln an. Ich seufzte laut auf. "Kannst du laut sagen. Wie immer." Wir saßen gemeinsam in einem Wagen, würden vorfahren zum roten Teppich wo die Kameras und erwarteten. Dean und Becky waren in einem eigenen Auto gebracht worden. Das hier war die ganze große Show, vergleichbar mit den Oscars in Hollywood, mit Fans, mit Kameras und so. Nur dass es keine Liveübertragung in die ganze Welt gab, sondern nur ins WWE Network, aber das konnte man auch auf der ganzen Welt empfangen.  
Sasha strich mir über die Schulter. "Das packst du schon. Einfach lieb lächeln und mich reden lassen. Du musst keine Fragen beantworten." Versicherte sie mir. Ich seufzte wieder. "Ich habe nicht mit gekriegt wie groß man über meine Erkrankung diskutiert hat." Gab ich zu. Dean hatte es mir erst kurz vorher gesagt, um mir Mut zu machen, weil so viele Fans interessiert wären wie es mir ging. Wobei ich nicht wusste, was sie heute sehen wollten. Einen cocky Seth Rollins der wie früher alle Lügen strafte, dass es ihm gut ging? Oder erwarteten sie einen benebelten besinnungslosen Alten, der über den Teppich stolperte. Ich war beides nicht und doch machte es mir eher Druck zu wissen, dass man sich um mich kümmerte.  
"Es war für viele von uns ein Schock und genauso für die Fans. Ich bin froh, dass du heute so fit wirkst, wenn auch etwas verwirrt." Meinte sie und ich fühlte ihre Hand weiterhin auf meiner Schulter. "Schlimm verwirrt?" fragte ich, aber sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein, wie ein alter Professor, aber doch voll da." Ich nickte. "Gut." Eine Pause. "Sind meine Haare in Ordnung?" ich sah sie wieder besorgt an. Sie antwortete mit einem fröhlichen Lachen und strich mir eine verwirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. "Ja, meinst du, ich würde dich verwahrlost auf den Teppich treten lassen? Ich bin der Boss, ich hab eine Reputation zu verlieren." Scherzte sie, in dem Moment stoppte der Wagen. Okay, es ging jetzt los.  
Ich rieb mir mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, atmete tief ein und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Ich stieg aus dem Auto aus und für einen Moment war es wie früher. Es war keine prallgefüllte Halle, aber doch war der Jubel deutlich zu hören. Meine Angst fiel von meinen Schultern, mein selbstbewusstes Lächeln kehrte auf meine Lippen zurück. Ich half Sasha aus dem Auto heraus und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte. Es war nicht wie früher, aber ja, genau dieses Gefühl hatte ich so vermisst. Es war eine pure Droge, die Stimmen der Fans, die Begeisterung. Ich näherte mich der Absperrung und drückte ein paar Hände.  
Immer wieder blickte ich mich um, damit ich Sasha nicht aus den Augen verlor. "Seth!" ich drehte mich herum. Roman! Ich strahlte. Er war anscheinend mit seiner Frau direkt in dem Wagen hinter uns gewesen. Ich joggte zu ihm und fiel ihm innig um den Hals. Verdammt? Wie lange war mein Trip nach Florida schon her. "Ro! Du verlierst Haare!" zog ich ihn auf. Nachdem wir uns trennten. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während Ro sich lachend durch die pechschwarze Mähne strich.  
"Töchter, Seth… ich sagst dir… die Frauen machen mich fertig!" Er zog drückte mich noch mal und klopfte mir auf den Rücken, bevor ich mich an Galina wandte und auch sie an mich drückte. "Du siehst gut aus, Seth. Du würdest nur besser aus sehen, mit etwas sonnenbräune aus Florida." Meinte sie und tätschelte sanft meine Wange. Sie war so lieb. "Kommt ihr diesen Sommer wieder? Ich… würde mich wirklich freuen."  
"Vielleicht, ich hab keine Ahnung was Dean geplant hat." Gab ich zu. War es schon so lange her, dass wir bei ihnen gewesen waren? Verlief die Zeit nur für mich so schnell oder auch für die anderen. War es so, weil meine Erinnerungen mich im Stich ließen oder weil die Zeit einfach nur so rannte? Es war komisch. "Galina! Roman!" Sasha schloss die Beiden auch in ihre Arme.   
"Jetzt fehlt nur noch Dean, dann ist Shield wieder zusammen." Schloss Galina. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er war mit Becky in einem anderen Wagen, aber der taucht schon auf, spätestens wenn es an der Bar das Bier gibt." Prophezeihte ich. Um uns herum flammten noch die Blitzlicher auf.   
Bekannte und unbekannte Gesichter waren hier. Ständig wurden die verschiedenen Namen gerufen, es wurde sogar gekreischt und immer wieder liefen beschäftigte Menschen in schwarzen T-Shirts herum. Es war so unkontrolliert und chaotisch. Ich liebte es hier und würde gern immer hier bleiben.

Doch wir konnten nicht hier stehen bleiben. Wir bewegten uns weiter, als kleine Gruppe, grüßten Freunde und Kollegen, posierten für Fotos und gaben Autogramme. Dann traf mich der Schlag. Ich hielt inne, weiter vorne hatte ich Dean entdeckt. Becky hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Ihr Lächeln war glücklich. Sie wirkte jetzt nicht verliebt oder wie auf Wolke 7, aber sie wirkte so zufrieden.   
Scheiße, es sollte mich nicht so verwirren, denn immerhin hielt ich Sashas Hand gerade. Aber eigentlich hielt ich nur ihre Hand, damit wir nicht getrennt wurden und mit Sasha hatte mich nie mehr verbunden als eine Freundschaft, auch wenn die Fans sich da immer mehr gewünscht hatten. Bei Becky und Dean wusste ich aber, dass da mehr war. Ich hatte es vielleicht einige Zeit öfter vergessen, aber im Moment war mein Gehirn so weit da. Und Becks Gesichtsausdruck…  
Es sollte mir nicht so weh tun.  
Zusätzlich stand Dean auch noch bei Renee, auch jemand mit dem Dean eine Vergangenheit verband. Eine Zeit in der er zumindest auch glücklich war. Verdammt. Ich benahm mich wie ein dummer Teenager. "Sollen wir zu Dean?" fragte Sasha, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte. Am liebsten hätte ich verneint, radikal mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt. Doch dann nickte ich langsam und resigniert. Ich musste es schaffen, ich würde es schaffen, denn warum sollte ich nicht zu Dean wollen? Ich nickte langsam und ließ mich dann von Sasha zu ihnen ziehen.

Wir näherten uns. "LEUTE!" rief Sasha und mir setzte ein Herzschlag aus, als Deans Blick sich auf mich richtete. Ich war so froh ihn zu haben. Becky löste sich von ihm und stürzte in ihrer ungestühmen Art auf mich zu. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und ich erwiderte die Geste. "Erdrück mich nicht, Becks." Raunte ich ihr ins Ohr. "So stark bin ich nicht, Mr. Crossfit" Murmelte sie und ließ mich los.  
"Gut, siehst du aus!" sprach mich auch Renee an. Sie hatte das Mikro zwar in der Hand, aber gerade war die Kamera anscheinend nicht an. Ich lächelte die kleine Blondine an. "Danke, Renee. Ich versuch mich halt in Form zu halten." Gab ich zurück. Auch Ro und Galina wurden begrüßst, man drückte sich und die Gruppe war wieder größer. "Wisst ihr, Jungs… wir müssten ein Foto von euch machen. Man sieht euch so selten zusammen…" meinte Renee. Ja, wie oft würde man uns noch zusammen sehen. Würde ich nächstes Jahr noch kommen können oder musste mich Dean in einem Heim zurück lassen, weil mein Kopf nicht mal mehr 50% zusammen bekam. "Genau, mach ein Foto das beweist, wie unfair die Natur zu Kerlen wie mir ist." Warf Dean ein. Er schlang einen Arm um Roman und einen um mich und zog uns zusammen an ihn.   
Sofort war ich beruhigt, als ich Dean sanft an meiner Seite fühlte.  
"Deano, wenn die Natur zu jemandem unfair ist, dann zu mir! Du wirst nur kahl." Stellte ich fest. Die Stimmung war betreten, nur Dean lachte Tränen. Er verstand es, denn es war besser zu lachen, als eine Situation die man nicht ändern konnte zu betrauern.

Der Abend war lang. Die Zeremonie zog sich und dann kam noch die Party danach. Die war eindeutig angenehmer, doch trotzdem fand ich mich am Ende müde und erschöpft allein an einem der Tische wieder. Ich hatte mein Sakko ausgezogen und es über einen Stuhl gehängt. Ich hielt mich an einem Bier fest, etwas Härteres gab es nicht, aber wenigstens gab es Bier. Die meisten aktiven waren schon in ihre Betten verschwunden. Morgen war Wrestlemania und man konnte sich nicht leisten übernächtigt in den Ring zu steigen, weswegen die After Fame Party meist mit den alten und inaktiven Teilen des Rosters gefeiert wurde. Es war wie ein jährliches Klassentreffen, nur mit viel mehr Menschen und viel wilderen Geschichten.  
Ja, Wrestling war in den letzten Jahren viel zivilisierter geworden. Aber es gab immer noch die ein oder anderen Geschichten, die immer wieder erzählt wurden. Genauso kamen durch die ganzen Gesichter aus den unabhängigen Promotionen neue aufregende Erzählungen dazu. Die Mädels hatten uns mal allein gelassen, wahrscheinlich waren sie zusammen Pinkeln oder am Buffet oder beides. "Wie geht’s den Kids? Du wolltest doch was erzählen?" erkundigte ich mich bei Roman, der gerade mit Dean über irgendwas geredet hatte und ich unterbrach das Gespräch einfach wüst.   
Der Samoaner lachte auf und strich sich durch seine Haare. "Stimmt. Gut, das Galina gerade nicht da ist." Er blickte sich um, als sehe er sich um ob das auch so bleiben würde. "Okay, ich sollte es eigentlich nicht lustig finden, weil Galina macht es wahnsinnig." Meinte Roman und Dean stützte sich vor. "Galina macht wirklich etwas Wahnsinnig? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das deine Frau etwas aus der Ruhe bringen kann." Stellte er fest und ich lächelte. Ja, sie wirkte wie ein Fels in der Brandung, sehr ruhig und gefestigt. "Unsere Älteste ist schwanger." Flüsterte Roman und grinste. Dean und ich waren überrascht, ich wusste nicht wie alt die kleine war, in meiner Erinnerung war sie noch ein kleiner Schlumpf, um dessen Gunst Dean und ich immer gestritten hatten. "Hast du nicht erzählt sie studiert?" erkundigte sich Dean und Roman lachte wieder. "Ja, und deswegen ist Galina… alles. Sie ist wütend, sie ist irgendwie auch glücklich, weil sie Oma wird, sie ist enttäuscht und… ich find es so surreal." Roman kratzte sich die Schläfe. "Und wer ist der Vater?" fragte ich, Roman sah mich an und er musste nicht antworten. Er blickte mit mit dunklen Augen an, die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen und er lachte noch einmal auf. "Oh, sie weiß es oder sagt es nicht." Langsam nickte Roman. "Ich glaube sie hat es ähnlich bunt getrieben wie Dean in den Indies und jetzt hat sie den Salat." Dean boxte Roman gegen die Schulter. "Ich hab als Junge wenigstens aufgepasst, da draußen laufen keine kleinen Jon Goods rum. Aber so gesehen, die Welt ist noch nicht untergegangen, man kann sich ja drum kümmern." Sprach Dean ein unangenehmes Thema an. Roman schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Da macht Galina nicht mit und wenn wir es groß ziehen, während die Große ihr Studium fertig macht. Hat sie schon alles beschlossen. Wieder ein kleines Kind im Haus." Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das ist die Rache, Ro. Weil du die Kindheit deiner eigenen nicht mitgekriegt hast." Roman lächelte mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an. "Danke, brother. Du schaffst es so gar nicht mich auf zu muntern. Ich find es nur halb so schlimm wie Galina. Meine Süße war einfach dumm und jetzt hat sie hoffentlich gelernt." Das Leben ging weiter, immer weiter. Mit mir und ohne mich, ob ich mich erinnern konnte oder nicht. Roman wurde Großvater. "Glückwunsch, Ro. Es ist nicht üblich, aber was ist bei uns schon üblich." Versicherte ich ihm. Der große Samoaner zog mich zu einer engen Umarmung halb über den Tisch.


	26. You need me, I’ll be there

"Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht." Shinsuke setzte sich überraschend zu mir. Ich war noch etwas müde von der Party am Abend. Ich hatte ihn und Siri den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen. Da er aber wieder ein aktiver Teil des Rosters war, war es kein Wunder das man ihn an eine andere Position gesetzt hatte als mich. Genauso war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich am Abend um andere Leute gekümmert hatte.  
Es war der Wrestlemania Tag, um mich herum war alles so aufgeregt. Ich saß im Backstagebereich auf einem Produktionscase und sah wie alle um mich herum in großer Aufregung waren, damit auch alles glatt lief. Dean und ich würden heute im Publikum sitzen und uns die Show von aus dem Zuschauerraum ansehen. Im Moment warteten wir hier einfach darauf, das wir auf unsere Plätze konnten. Dean war im Catering verschwunden.  
"Nein, gar nicht." Antwortete ich und musterte Shinsuke. "Hast du heute einen Auftritt?" erkundigte ihc mich. Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. "Meine Jungs sind in der Pre Show dran. Sie sind schon ganz aufgeregt, aber ich muss ja nichts tun als ein paar japanische Anweisungen zu brüllen." Antwortete er grinsend. Er lächelte und strich sein schwarzes Haar zur Seite. Verdammt, egal wie alt er wurde, jede Bewegung schien noch immer wie ein Tanzschritt bei ihm zu sein.  
"Kein Wunder das sie sich in dich verliebt hat." Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich es laut gesagt hatte. Er wandte sich zu mir mit einem fragenden Blick. "Was?" fragte er grinsend und ich sah ihn überrascht an. "Sorry, ich… hab ich es laut gesagt?" stellte ich die Gegenfrage und er nickte. "Etwas mit verliebt. Wer ist verliebt in wen?" fragte er und lehnte sich zu mir. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten aufgeregt. Und ich seufzte. "Ich hab nur gemeint, dass es kein Wunder war, das Siri sich in dich verliebt hat." Murmelte ich betreten und senkte meinen Blick. Ich war klarer, aber doch gerade tat es wieder etwas mehr weh. Ich liebte Dean und gerade machte es mich wieder wahnsinnig, dass er hier nicht bei mir saß, sondern mit Becks, Roman und Galina unterwegs war.  
Shinsuke wirkte nun etwas peinlich berührt, etwas das ich bei ihm schon lange nicht mehr gemerkt habe. "Ich weiß nicht ob sie jemals verliebt war in mich." Meinte er nachdenklich. Ich musterte ihn überrascht. "Es war am Anfang sehr kompliziert mit uns, hat sie das nie erzählt?" fragte er. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und wollte etwas erwidern, aber ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte eine düstere Ahnung, aber ganz so genau wusste ich es nicht mehr. "Keine Ahnung." Gab ich zurück und Shinsuke zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Das kommt bei dir in letzter Zeit häufig vor, wurde mich berichtet." Er grinste mich frech an. Man konnte ihm dann nie böse sein. "Ich war nie verliebt in sie, sondern wir hatten Spaß. Ich wollte keine Freundin, ich war ja verheiratet und anders als alle glaubten waren wir nicht getrennt." Erzählte er. "Siri war perfekt, früher oder später würde sie ja eh wieder zu dir zurückgehen, zumindest sagten das die Erzählungen. Warum soll ich die Zeit nicht genießen? Nur waren die Erzählungen nicht wahr und du hast sie nie zurück erobert." Erzählte er weiter. Sein Gesicht ging bei der Geschichte mit. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hatte den Mund gespitzt und verwundert geseufzt. "Du hast also deine Frau betrogen und Siri irgendwie auch?" fragte ich, mein Magen wurde eiskalt, denn es ähnelte mir so sehr. "Ich bin kein netter Kerl gewesen." Erwiderte er nüchtern. "Ich auch nicht." Stimmte ich ihm zu. "Wir hatten uns getrennt, weißt du das? Zwei Wochen bevor wir uns verlobt haben? Wobei getrennt, wir hatten beschlossen, dass wir andere Leute sehen sollten. Ich dachte, jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, wo sie wieder zu dir zurück geht und glaubte auch, das war okay. Denn ich wollte ja keine Freundin und sie war nicht meine Freundin gewesen." Ich nickte und konnte mir das sehr gut vorstellen. "Aber du hast sie vermisst als ihr nicht zusammen wart?" fragte ich und Shinsuke lachte auf. "Und wie. Ich wurde richtig körperlich krank. Ich zog das zwei Wochen durch und fragte sie dann, ob sie mich heiraten will. Es war blöd, es hätte genauso gut nach hinten losgehen können, aber ich heute bin ich froh." 

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich konnte mich kaum an die Zeit erinnern, ich wusste die Fakten noch, aber ich hatte keine handfesten Erinnerungen. Hatten sie damals verliebt gewirkt? Ich weiß es nicht. "Wie läuft es mir dir und Dean?" seine Frage war leiser gestellt und ich wandte mich ihm zu. "Wie meinst du das?" flüsterte ich leise, denn ich bekam eine Gänsehaut über die Art wie er die Frage stellte. Niemand sollte es wissen.  
"Ihr seid doch… so irgendwie… oder hat Siri gelogen?" fragte er. Wieder jagte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken und ich schluckte hart. "Woher weiß sie das?" fragte ich zurück und fühlte wie sich mein Magen zusammen krampfte. Shinsuke seufzte.  
"Sie sagte, dass ihr Dean das gesagt, an dem Morgen als er panisch angerufen hat, dass er Hilfe braucht. Ist schon lange her, aber wahrscheinlich weißt du gar nicht mehr wie lange. Sie musste ihm schwören, es niemandem zu sagen." Fasste er kurz alles zusammen. "Und deswegen erzählt sie es als erstes dir?" fauchte ich ihn wütend an. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Sie ist meine Frau, wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Nur so funktioniert das zwischen uns. Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass ihr beiden euch geküsst habt." Erwiderte er locker und sehr relaxed. Ich umklammerte den Flaschenhals meiner Bierflasche und zitterte. Niemand sollte es wissen und Dean hatte es ihr gesagt und sie hatte es ihm gesagt. "Wer weiß es noch?" fragte ich mit zu geschnürtem Hals. Es war schon schlimm genug der alte schwachsinne Wrestler zu sein, aber der alte schwule schwachsinnige Wrestler zu sein war zu viel. "Niemand, meinst du wir erzählen das herum? Es ist eure Sache, was ihr im Schlafzimmer macht. Das hab ich auch Siri gesagt. Ihr habt eine schwere Phase vor euch und wenn euch das hilft damit klar zu kommen, dann ist das doch gut. Ihr tut niemandem weh." Ich senkte meinen Blick und schluckte. "Ich tue Dean weh, weil ich alles vergesse." Shinsuke seufzte. "Dem einzigen, dem du mit diesem Gedanken weh tust, ist dir selbst." Antwortete er nüchtern. Ich starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. "Schau mich nicht so an! Es ist doch so. Es bringt dir nichts, wenn es dir leid tut und wenn du es bereust."   
Ich musterte ihn. Er rückte näher an mich heran und grinste mich an. "Bist du glücklich mit ihm? Wenn du allein bist?" fragte er ruhiger. Ich wollte mit dem Kopf schütteln, doch dann nickte ich. Ich war glücklich wenn er mich fest hielt, wenn ich einfach den Moment genießen konnte und nicht versuchte mich irgendwie im Leben fest zu halten. "Ja." Flüsterte ich leise und wieder fühlte sich Shinsuke mich mit der Schulter knuffen. "Dann ist doch alles okay. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen! Wem sollte ich es denn auch sagen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Er war nie mein Freund gewesen. Viele waren immer so begeistert von ihm gewesen, doch für mich war er immer nur ein Kollege. Ich arbeitete mit ihm, aber befreundet waren wir nie und dann als er mit Siri zusammen gekommen war, wollte ich ihn noch weniger kennen lernen. Langsam dämmerte mir, dass ich vielleicht etwas verpasst hatte.

"Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht ansprechen, weil es mir nicht zu steht." Plötzlich war Shinsukes Stimme ruhiger, betretener. Ich sah zur Seite. Sein Blick ging auf seine Hände. "Ich weiß nicht was du fragen willst, aber wir haben jetzt schon über so viel geredet. Morgen hab ich es wahrscheinlich eh wieder vergessen." Shinsuke blickte nun wieder zu mir. "Willst du, den Weg bis zum Ende gehen oder hast du schon überlebt vielleicht selbst das Ende zu bestimmen." Kein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen, sondern nur ein nüchterner ernster Ausdruck, der mir den Magen etwas einfrieren ließ. Ich dachte seit meiner Diagnose darüber, seit… Monaten? Jahren? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich noch zu einer eigenen Entscheidung fähig war und wenn, ob ich es durch ziehen konnte, wie ich es durch ziehen konnte. Ich wollte mein Umfeld nicht verletzen, doch wollte ich auch niemandem zur Last fallen. "Ich habe darüber nach gedacht, aber keine Entscheidung getroffen." Antwortete ich ehrlich. "Du solltest bald eine Entscheidung treffen, denn er weiß wie lange du es noch kannst." Er seufzte. "Ich würde dir helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."  
Ich hatte plötzlich wieder diesen Kloß im Hals und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich kein Wort aus ihm heraus bekommen. "Warum willst du mir helfen?" flüsterte ich leise die Frage. "Ich lebe zwar schon lange in den USA und habe sogar eine Gaijin geheiratet, aber ich bin immer noch Japaner. Wir sind offener gegenüber der Selbststötung als ihr." Sprach er leise und seufzte. "Du hast zwar nicht deine Ehre verloren, aber du verlierst dich selbst und ein ehrenhafter Tod steht jedem Menschen aus meiner Sicht zu. Deswegen will ich dir helfen, weil ich nicht glaube, das jemand anderes die Kraft dazu hat." Er seufzte wieder. "Besonders Dean nicht."  
Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und konnte kaum atmen bei der Vorstellung, dass ich Dean um Hilfe bitten musste, um es zu beenden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann nicht einmal dran denken ihm diese Last auf zuerlegen." Shinsuke nickte. Er glitt herunter von dem Case. "Denk darüber nach." Meinte Shinsuke und warf mir ein letztes Lächeln zu, bevor er dann wieder ging. Ich blickte ihm nach. War es wirklich eine Option, konnte ich Shinsuke um Hilfe bitten, wo ich seine Existenz doch die letzten Jahre einfach verleugnen wollte. Ich konnte nicht Dean fragen, ich wollte aber auch nicht wirklich noch weitere Jahre damit leben und am Ende nur noch vor mich hin sabbern. Auch wenn ich nichts mehr merken würde, alle anderen schon. Ich wollte wenigstens diese eigene Entscheidung selbst treffen.


	27. Things, I’ve lost

Heute war kein guter Tag. Eigentlich war es keine gute Woche, aber ich maß es nur von Tag zu Tag. Wochen waren sehr unzusammenhängend. Ich fand den Tag heute anstrengend und saß abseits und sah Dean aus der Ferne zu. Er nahm gerade jemanden in den Schwitzkasten. Nicht fest, ging jeden einzelnen Handgriff durch und dann wiederholte er es. Ich sah ihm gerne zu, wenn er etwas erklärte. Er war immer so ruhig und gewissenhaft, etwas dass man von ihm nicht kannte, wenn man nur seine alten Aufzeichnung kannte. Er wirkte immer, als nähme er seinen Job nicht ernst, als wäre Wrestling nur ein Witz. Doch das war es nicht und das sah man besonders, wenn er jemanden trainierte.   
Die Bank auf der ich saß bog sich durch und ich blickte zur Seite.  
"Jimmy ich hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen." Der Kerl neben mir hatte längeres lockiges dunkles Haar und düstere Augen. Ich erntete einen verwirrten Blick. "Ich heiße nicht Jimmy." Antwortete Jimmy und sah mich verwundert an. "Wir arbeiten seit 8 Monaten zusammen und ich heiße Mark." Entgegnete er fast beleidigt. Ich sah ihn fragend an, warum machte Jimmy diesen Scherz. "Warum nimmst du mich auf den Arm?" "Ich nehme niemanden auf den Arm. Ich heiße nicht Jimmy, ich bin Mark! Ich bin in der Gruppe mit Daniel. Seth, wer ist Jimmy?" Ich stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wer ist Jimmy? Er war Jimmy. Er war mein bester Freund! Warum nannte er sich Mark und… wo war seine häßliche Handtasche, wo war… "Wo ist Jimmy?" fragte ich ihn und keuchte auf. "WO IST JIMMY? WENN DU NICHT JIMMY BIST?" mein Temperament ging mit mir durch. Ich hämmerte gegen die Wandverkleidung und fühlte sofort Schmerz in meinen Fingerknöcheln. Mark zuckte zurück, er stolperte und stand auf, wäre aber fast wieder hin gefallen. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt und weiter nach meinem Freund gefordert. Wie konnte jemand nicht wissen, wer Jimmy ist? Er war der brillianteste und verrückteste Kerl im Business. Er war Jimmy fucking Jacobs und er war mein bester Freund. Nur Dean war mir wichtiger. "Wo ist Jimmy?" jammerte ich und schon wieder war meine Stimmung um geschwankt. Ich spürte plötzlich kräftige Hände auf meinen Schultern, die mich um drehten. Dean war wieder bei mir. Ich blickte auf, in seine blauen Augen.  
Er hatte blaue Augen, Jimmy braune, so wie meine. Nur wirkten sie noch dunkler, weil er immer Mascara und so Zeug benutzte.   
Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine. "Ich hab den Kerl mit Jimmy verwechselt, aber er ist nicht Jimmy. Wo ist Jimmy?" flüsterte ich verzweifelt. Er hielt meine Schultern fest. Als er schluckte hüpfte sein Adamsapfel auf und ab. "Weißt du es nicht mehr?" fragte er leise und mir wurde übel. Was hatte ich jetzt schon wieder vergessen. Arbeitete er nicht mehr für die WWE? Hatten wir uns gestritten? Oder… nein, nein, nein!  
Plötzlich war alles wieder da, ich weiß nicht wie lange das schon in meinem Kopf vergraben war und wie lange es jetzt wieder dort bleiben würde. In diesem Moment war ich aber wieder klar und ich sah es vor mir als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen Deans Schulter sinken und schluchzte auf, noch bevor ich seine Stimme hörte, die mir die ungestellte Antwort ins Ohr flüsterte. "Jimmy ist schon fast 15 Jahre tot!"  
Ich schluchzte auf, denn plötzlich sah ich die Erinnerung wieder.

Siri und ich waren schon zusammen, aber bis jetzt hielten wir es noch geheim. Wir waren zusammen auf diesem Konzert gewesen, danach hatte ich bei ihr übernachtet. Das war schon einige Wochen und mittlerweile trafen wir uns täglich, selbst wenn die Arbeit uns nicht zusammen führte. Verdammt, wenn ich an sie dachte, hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Sie war so unkompliziert und lustig und hübsch. Heute war nur eine House Show angesagt, wir waren in Raleigh, North Carolina, aber wir hätten auch irgendwo anders sein können. Es war so gut wie jede andere Stadt, denn im Moment war ich einfach froh, wenn ich sie in die Arme nehmen konnte. Eigentlich hätte sie nicht dabei sein müssen, als Writer hatte sie bei einer House Show eh nicht viel zu tun, aber seit sie im Hauptroster war, tourte sie mit. Sie meinte, das Reisen würde ihr helfen inspiriert zu bleiben und ich hinterfragte das nicht, denn jetzt kam es mir zu Gute.  
Ich schlich durch den Backstagebereich und grüßte die Jungs, hatte aber gar keine Augen für sie. Als plötzlich ihr feuerroter Haarschopf auftauchte. Sie kam um die Ecke und blieb stehen. Sie grinste ziemlich debil und ich wollte sie einfach sofort in die Arme schließen, aber schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte hinter mich. Fuck, verdammt. New Day, die drei Kerle waren lustig, aber das vor allen Dingen nicht wissen, denn wer wusste wann jemandem etwas rausrutschte. Ich nickte hinter sie und sie wandte sich um. Eine Tür. Sie nickte wandte sich um, öffnete sie.   
Sie blickte über ihre Schultern und grinste mich an, nickte schnell und huschte durch die Tür. Ich warf noch einen Blick zu Xavier und seinen Kumpels und folgte ihr. Ich musste mich beherrschen, nicht die Tür ins Schloss zu schlagen, sondern schloss sie leise. Als Siri mir schon um den Hals fiel und meine Lippen mit seinen eroberte. Ich ließ mich gegen die Tür fallen und zog sie fest an mich heran. Ich spürte ihren Körper durch mein Shirt, das ich mir eben vom Merchstand gestohlen hatte. Es würde später in der Menge landen und wahrscheinlich würde jemand sich wundern warum dieses Shirt so weiblich duftete. Dieses Vanilleparfüm… damals wusste ich nicht, das ich mich noch viele Jahre danach genau an den Geruch erinnern konnte. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich nie vergessen würde. Ich drückte sie sanft von mir weg. "Wo warst du?" fragte ich leise. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und presste sich wieder gegen mich. "Mein Flug hatte Verspätung. Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte sie schmunzelnd und ich rollte mit den Augen. "Was glaubst du denn?" erwiderte ich und sie zwang mir wieder einen Kuss auf, den ich nur willig erwiderte. Sie schmeckte so süß, wahrscheinlich hatte sie gerade irgendwas mit Schokolade gegessen. Verdammt, ständig schmeckte sie wie ein Bonbon und entfachte neben einer Lust auf weitere Küsse von ihr, Lust auf irgendeine Sünde, die ich mir ja nicht immer leisten onnte. "Ich weiß, wie du mich weniger vermissen könntest." Meinte sie und strich mit einer Hand durch meine feuchten Haare. "Wir könnten heute uns einen Mietwagen teilen und zusammen nach Charlotte fahren. Vielleicht auch ein Hotelzimmer." Schlug sie vor und mein Griff um ihre Hüfte wurde fester. Ich fand die Idee sehr gut, aber konnte nicht sofort zustimmen. "Ich… weiß nicht…" Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Wegen Roman? Weil ihr euch sonst das Auto teilt? Mensch, Seth… können wir nicht wenigstens ihm gegenüber ehrlich sein?" fragte sie jetzt etwas forscher. Es waren erst ein paar Wochen und irgendwie hatte ich Hemmungen etwas darüber verlauten zu lassen, dass wir zusammen waren. Ich hatte schon einmal eine Beziehung mit einer Kollegin gehabt, die ziemlich unrühmlich angefangen und genauso unrühmlich geendet hatte. "Ihm möchte ich es als erstes sagen, aber verstehst du nicht, das ich…" sie unterbrach mich, in dem sie sanft ihre Finger wieder durch mein Haar gleiten ließ. "Ich versteh es nicht, weil du mir bis jetzt keinen guten Grund genannt hast. Das jetzt ist nicht wie… diese andere Tussi, aber es ist komisch. Weil ich deine Story schreibe, noch zumindest." Ich nickte und dann folgte ein Seufzen von ihr. "Und ich hab Angst wenn es raus kommt, dass wir dann auch bei diesem Total Divas mitmachen müssen." Sie verzog das Gesicht, ich wusste genau was sie über TD dachte. Ich war genauso wenig ein Fan davor, ich wusste auch das beispielsweise Dean wegen seiner Beziehung mit Renee, da auch schon einige Auftritte hatte und es immer gehasst hatte. "Nur noch ein bisschen, Siri… okay? Und ich rede wegen heute mit Ro, ich denke er findet jemand anderen." Ich nahm meine Hände von ihren Hüften und schlang meine Arme um ihren Körper, zog sie ganz eng an mich um sie wieder zu küssen. Langsam dirigierte ich sie durch den Raum zum großen Tisch der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Sanft hob sich sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Mitte. Unsere Küsse wurden heftiger. Verdammt, diese Frau machte mich irre. Meine Hände strichen über ihren Körper und gerade verfluchte ich den ganzen Stoff den sie trug. Ich war gerade dabei mit Hände ihr Oberteil hoch zu schieben, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

"Seth ist eben hier rein verschwunden." Hörte ich Xaviers Stimme. Wir konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hunter zusammen mit den Jungs von New Day in der Tür standen. Ich wirbelte gerade noch herum und sah wie Siri erschrocken vom Tisch hobste und ihr Shirt wieder herunter zu ziehen. Ertappt starrt sie ins Gesicht unseres Chefs, der verwirrt zwischen Siri und mir hin und her sah. "Ähm… Sigrid, ich muss mit Seth alleine sprechen." Er blickt zu New Day. "Ihr auch, raus." Ich kannte Hunter jetzt schon etwas länger und die Art wie er alle raus warf, beunruhigte mich. Siri wollte schon gehen, aber ich hielt sofort ihr Handgelenk fest. Nein, ich wollte jetzt nicht mit Hunter alleine sein. "Um was geht es?" fragte ich unsicher und hasste meine wacklige Stimme. Hunter wartete darauf das New Day verschwanden und schloss die Tür sofort. "Ihr zwei seid… also… zusammen?" fragte er trocken. Wir hatten es noch nicht genau definiert, aber Siri nickte langsam. "Irgendwie." Meinte sie und Hunter nickte. "Gut." Er seufzte. "Er wird dich brauchen." Die Worte richtete er an Siri und ich fühlte einen kalten Schauer im Rücken und besser wurde es nicht als er seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte.  
"Ich hab eben einen Anruf bekommen und wir haben sofort dein Match heute gecancelt… ähm… es geht um Jimmy."  
Mir wurde schlecht. Match gecancelt, warum bekamm Hunter einen Anruf wegen Jimmy? Was war los? Ich öffnete den Mund und Hunter sprach schon weiter. "Er hatte einen Autounfall und…" seine Finger gruben sich in meine Schulter und wahrscheinlich grub ich meine Finger in Siris Handgelenk. "Nein." Hauchte ich und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Sag es nicht, bitte… sag es nicht." Flüsterte ich und auch Hunter wollte nicht weiter reden. Ich sah Tränen in seinen Augen, er war sehr emotional und dann zog er mich einfach in seine Arme und drückte mich an sich. "Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid." Flüsterte er und er ließ mich wieder los. "Willst du zu seiner Familie fliegen? Ich kann das sofort arrangieren." Bot er mir an. Ich zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. "Was ist denn passiert? Kannst du mir das sagen?" fragte ich und spürte plötzlich schlanke Arme um meinen Körper. Siri presste sich an mich.  
"Jemand ist in ihn rein gefahren, als er gerade auf dem Weg zum Flughafen war. Er muss noch am Unfallort gestorben sein." Ich legte meinen Arm um Siris Schulter und nickte langsam. "Okay und seine Familie…" ich konnte die Frage nicht stellen. Hunter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie wissen Bescheid, ein… Bruder glaub ich, ist in Florida und sorgt dafür das… alles gemacht wird. Es kann aber ein paar Tage dauern." Ich kämpfte mit meinen Tränen und stöhnte auf. "P-plant ihr ein RAW für ihn?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Hunter nickte. "Kein ganzes, aber wir wollen am Anfang ihm kurz gedenken, genauso auch bei SmackDown. Er war… uns wichtig." Ich nickte langsam. Ja, Jimmy hat nie in einem WWE Ring gekämpft und doch so viel bewegt. So viele Geschichten geschrieben und Ideen gebracht. Er hat Siri angeleitet und da ging mein Blick zu ihr. Der Rote Schopf presste sich gegen meine Schulter und er zuckte. Sie weinte, sie hatte ihren Lehrer verloren und ich meinen besten Freund. "Ich will bei der RAW sein, mit ihr und dann… dann fliegen wir zusammen nach Florida und kümmern uns darum, dass er zu seiner Familie kommt." Bestimmte ich mit wackeliger Stimme und doch bestimmt. Hunter sah auch zu Siri und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er nickte langsam. "Gut, ihr zwei… ihr macht das. Ich ruf gleich die anderen zusammen und ihr, bleibt hier und … ich sorg dafür, das euch jemand nach Charlotte bringt, gleich." Versprach er mir. "Roman!" bat ich sofort. Roman war zwar kein Freund von Jimmy, aber von mir. Ich hatte mit Ro viel erlebt. Ich musste sofort Dean anrufen, wobei er wahrscheinlich schon vor mir Bescheid gewusst hatte. Jimmy war Writer für SmackDown gewesen. "Scheiße." Flüsterte ich und gestattete mir endlich zu aufzuschluchen. Jimmy Fucking Jacobs… warum?

Ich verbrachte die Zeit wie in Trance. Ich hatte einen Schock und verstand die Welt nicht mehr wie sie war. Zusammen mit Siri saß ich auf dem Rücksitz eines Leihwagens. Ich saß locker gegen die Tür gelehnt, sie hatte sich absolut nicht verkehrssicher an mich gelehnt, seinen Arm von mir um ihren Körper. Roman fuhr uns nicht, sondern Sami Zayn und auf dem Beifahrersitz war Kevin Owens. Sami war nie ein guter Freund von Jimmy gewesen, eigentlich hatten Jimmy und er sogar ein relativ gespanntes Verhältnis, aber Kevin war ein umso größerer Freund von Jacobs gewesen, auch wenn es öfter Reibereien gegeben hatte. Wie ich, war Kevin sehr verstört und ich hatte einfach vergessen, dass Jimmy noch andere alte Freunde in der WWE hatte. "Ja, ich melde mich sobald wir in Michgan bin, melde ich mich. Nein, wir sind ganz vorsichtig." Ich seufzte müde und fühlte Siris Hand auf meinem Schenkel. "Genau… ja…" wieder ein Seufzen von mir. "Bye." Ich wischte über mein Handy und beendete den Anruf. "Jimmys Mom hält sich gut und Nick ist in Florida und Regal steht ihm bei." Fasste ich kurz mein Gespräch zusammen. Im Moment fiel mir das Atem schwer, weil sich jeder Atemzug wie ein Kampf anfühlte. Jetzt war jeder Atemzug ein Moment in meinem Leben ohne Jimmy. "Er war die Woche unten bei den Leuten von NXT um ein paar mögliche Brand übergreifende Geschichten zwischen SmackDown und NXT zu besprechen. Er wollte … wollte heute nach Hause fliegen." Mir fiel es schwer zu reden und deswegen hörte ich einfach mittendrin auf. Ich hörte Kevin aufseufzen und Sami schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich glaub, dass egal welchen glücklichen es treffen sollte… keiner mehr glücklich ist." Meinte Sami und dann wurde er leise. "Weißt du… mehr, über den Unfall?" fragte er zögerlich und ich hörte mich kurz auf schluchzen. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf, die Hand vor meinen Augen. "Nein." Presste ich heraus. Sofort fühlte ich Siris Hand auf meinem Knie. Sanft rieb sie mein Knie und es beruhigte mich, trotzdem war mein Hals zu geschnürrt.   
Schweigen erfüllte den Wagen.   
"Ich hätte mit ihm im Wagen sitzen können." Flüsterte Siris leise Stimme neben mir. Ich hörte zum ersten Mal ihren Akzent deutlicher und mir zog sich alles zusammen. Ich presste ihren Körper fester an mich, ich wollte das nicht hören. Nicht jetzt, nein… Nie! "Eigentlich wollte Jimmy mich bei sich haben, bei SmackDown. Ich würde besser von ihm lernen können, aber… Hunter." Sie seufzte und ich fühlte sie wie ihren Kopf gegen meinen Oberarm schmiegte. "Siri, Bitte…" - "Hunter meinte, ich könnte wählen. Ein Programm mit Seth Rollins, das am Ende in einem Titelrun endet. Oder die Cruiser auf SD betreuen. Beides alleinverantwortlich." Sie schluchzte. "Jimmy wollte mich bei SD haben." Sie versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.   
"Warum kamst du dann zu RAW?" fragte Kevin von der Beifahrerseite. "Ich… wollte…" stammelte sie.   
"Oh mein Gott!" war plötzlich Sami zu hören und alle zuckten zusammen. "Seth knallt einen Groupie!" rief Sami aus, die Augen starr gerade aus auf die Straße gerichtet. "Was?" fragte ich verwirrt, Kevin lachte und Siri presste sich von mir weg. "Nein. NEIN! Tut er nicht! Nimm das zurück, Rami!" erwiderte sie beleidigt und mit wackeliger Stimme. Sami lachte auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Du bist nur wegen Seth zu uns gekommen, du bist sein Groupie!" stellte Sami fest und lachte auf. Er hämmerte einmal kurz auf das Lenkrad. "NEIN! DU LÜGST!" rief sie beleidigt. "Ich bin nicht Seths Groupie." Sie sah zu mir. "Ich bin nicht dein Groupie! Nein! Ich wollte einfach… eine Titelrunfehde, die ich konzipiere. Und dann… Arschloch, Rami! Du bist ein Arschloch!" sie ließ sich beleidigt zurück auf die Rückbank fallen und verschränkte ihre Arme schmollend vor der Brust und trat gegen den Fahrersitz. "Aua! Du muss nicht gewaltig werden, du Groupie." Antwortete Sami und lachte weiter, auch Kevin lachte. Und hatte ich nicht sogar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen? Schmollend blickte Siri zwischen uns hin und her. "Genau, lacht doch alle über mich. Denkt dran, ich schreibe die Promos." Murmelte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie. "Ich krieg richtig Angst, Groupie!" murmelte Rami und Siri sprang vor und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie uns damit gleich umgebracht, aber ich konnte sie noch rechtzeitig zurück halten und meine Arme um sie schlingen. "Frieden ihr beiden! Sonst muss der Champ schlichten." Meinte ich und Siri sah zu mir auf. "Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich ein Groupie bin?" fragte sie, anscheinend beschäftigte sie das wirklich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Nein, glaub ich nicht. Und Rami zieht dich auch nur auf, weil… weil Rami einfach ein Arsch ist." Nein, Rami war kein Arsch. Er hatte Siri und auch mich ablenken wollen und auch wenn sie vor Wut auf ihn kochte, war es doch wenigstens ein andere Gefühl als Trauer und Angst. Ich zog sie an mich und lehnte mich wieder gegen die Autotür und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Ich hatte wenigstens für einen Moment Jimmy vergessen können, auch wenn es mich jetzt härter traf, dass er weg war.

Das war der einzige Moment in dem ich das hatte vergessen können. Sonst drehte sich alles um ihn und immer sah ich sein Gesicht, ständig hörte ich seinen Namen, ständig redeten Leute über ihn. Aber ich wollte es schaffen, für Jimmy. Das Leben geht weiter, es musste weiter gehen. Jimmy hätte nicht gewollt das ich mich gehen lasse, einsperre oder in der Trauer versinke. Ich hätte mich schuldig fühlen sollen, denn die Nachricht seines Todes hatte mich und Siri sehr schnell sehr eng zusammen geschweißt. "Du musst das nicht machen, Seth." Ich saß Hunter gegenüber auf dem Apron des Rings. Er stand vor mir. Meine Augen waren rot gerändert. Ich hatte mich gut gehalten und doch hatte ich ein paar Tränen vergossen und das sah man mir an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss es nicht machen, aber ich will es. Aber nur diese eine Show. Schlachte Jimmy nicht aus wie Eddie oder Owen. Ein Statement, ein Video und ich stehe ganz vorne und weine. Ich werde flennen wie ein Baby, aber das war es dann. Ich fahre nach Michigan und nächste Woche bin ich wieder da und wir machen keine Story über Jimmy." Forderte ich und hörte meine Stimme jedes Mal brechen, wenn ich seinen Namen sagte. Hunter nickte. "Versprochen. Wirklich, ich will das genauso wenig wie du. Ich…" er blinzelte mehr als üblich. Nein, er würde das nicht tun. Mich ausnutzen. Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. "Es ist okay, ich vertraue dir. Aber eine Bitte hab ich noch." Fing ich an. "Willst du etwas wegen Sigrid fragen, oder?" entgegnete er und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Dann höre ich zu." Meinte er ruhig. "Ich hoffe sie kriegt keinen Ärger. Wir… es ist… naja… Ich wollte dich einweihen." Er lächelte leicht und brachte mich so da zu, nicht weiter zu sprechen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich streiche euer Programm nicht und du solltest sie mitnehmen, du brauchst sie und sie braucht dich." Erwiderte er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Langsam nickte ich. "Ja, deswegen… ich brauch sie auch heute am Ring. Ich weiß, das ist unüblich. Aber ich brech ohne sie zusammen." Gab ich zu und unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, denn ich wusste sobald diese rührselige Melodie gespielt wurde und ich seine Stimme hörte, würde ich mich kaum auf meinen Beinen halten können. Ich war sonst tougher und konnte meine Gefühle gut unter einer Maske verstecken. Aber nicht heute. Nicht bei Jimmy. "Weißt du, es ist mir heute egal. Aber dann ist morgen deine Beziehung wahrscheinlich kein Geheimnis mehr." Warnte er mich, aber verdammt, das war mir egal. Ich hatte überlebt, das Nacktbilder von mir veröffentlicht wurden. "Keine Sorge, Hunter." Versicherte ich ihm, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste was ich ihm versicherte. Wir würden die Aufmerksamkeit aushalten, denn wir würden uns zusammen halten. Irgendwie.

Und dann standen wir dort. Die Arena war gefüllt, doch die Menschenmasse war ruhig. Man merkte das etwas in der Luft lag, denn es war selten das der gesamte Locker Room auftrat. Ich stand vorne, fühlte die Blicke auf mir und mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. So hart, das mir fast schlecht wurde. Ich klammerte mich an Siris Hand. Sanft strich sie mir mit ihrer anderen Hand über meine Finger. Ich versuchte den Griff zu lockern, aber jedes Mal fühlte es sich an als würde ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Ich atmete tief durch, zuckte jedoch zusammen als plötzlich Hunters Stimme zu hören war. "Wir haben gestern jemanden verloren. Einen wichtigen Teil in unserem Team, ein Freund." Das war zu viel. Ich spürte wie mir Tränen kamen, ich löste meine Hand von ihrer und schlang meine Arme um ihren schmalen Körper. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren rot gefärbten Locken und schluchzte hemmungslos. Das Video, das auch den Zuschauern gezeigt werden würde, wurde nun abgespielt und ich hörte Jimmys Stimme. "Ich lebe von einem Tag zum andere, so bereue ich nichts!" darauf folgte sein unnachahmliches Lachen.   
Siris Umarmung wurde fester, denn auch meine Arme klammerten sich an sie. Sie war mein Fels.

Genauso klammerte ich mich an Dean. Mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken vergraben. Ich wurde von harten Schluchzern geschüttelt. Mein Hände klammerten sich in den Stoff seines durchgeschwitzen Shirts. Seine Arme lagen um meine Schultern, eine Hand auf dem Hinterkopf. Er hielt mich in einer festen Umarmung an sich gedrückt, so fest, dass es fast weh tat. "Dean." Schluchzte ich. "Schon gut." Seine Stimme war ruhig und ich fühlte die Vibrationen in meinem Körper. "N-nichts is g-gut." Schluchzte ich und klammerte mich noch hilfloser an ihn. "I-ich h-hab… hab i-i-ihn ve-v-v-ve-vergessen." Jammerte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. "N-nicht i-ihn…a-aber, da-da-aa-as e-er nicht m-me-mehr da is." Ich drückte mich von ihm weg. Sah in Deans blaue Augen, die auch feucht von Tränen waren. Wie hatte ich das vergessen können. Ich war damals kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch gewesen. Ich verstand in diesem Moment, warum ich so an Siri gehangen hatte, warum aber alles so schwer gewesen war. Uns hatte nicht die Liebe zusammen gebracht, sondern Trauer. Sie war da gewesen, ich hatte bei ihr das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie immer da sein würde und sie war immer da, selbst nach unserer Trennung war sie da. Und irgendwann hatte sie wieder mit Dean getauscht und er war jetzt mein Fels. "Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte ich ihm leise zu und vergrub mein Gesicht wieder in seiner Schulter.


	28. There’s no coming back

Seit meinem Zusammenbruch hatte ich kaum noch das Gefühl, das ich irgendwie die Kontrolle über mein Leben hatte. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit zu Hause. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit ich der Hall of Fame? Wie lange schlief ich schon mit meinem besten Freund? Ich wusste gerade nicht einmal mehr ob ich heute etwas gegessen hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich schon einige Tage nicht mehr ganz ich selbst war und endlich mal wieder mehr von meinem Geist zusammen hatte. Wie lange würde ich bleiben können?  
Ich saß zusammen gekauert auf unserer Couch und blickte in den trüben Nachmittagshimmel über Seattle. Wo war die Zeit denn geblieben? Welches Jahr hatten wir? Wie alt war ich? Geistig fühlte ich mich eher wie dreißig, doch mein Körper fühlte sich älter an. Erschöpft. Ich fühlte nicht mehr konstant als wäre ich verprügelt worden und doch war ich angespannt und müde. Ich war gelangweilt, aber hatte eben versucht etwas zu spielen, aber als ich die Playstation angeschaltet hatte, war ich von dem Spiel heillos überfordert gewesen. Ich hatte kein Spielauftrag verstanden und am Ende es wieder aus geschaltet. Deswegen starrte ich weiter in den grauen Himmel, der so grau war, wie sich meine Gedanken anfühlten.

"Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen?" ich sah zur Stimme die mich ansprach. Ich hatte meine Beine angezogen und sah zur Seite. Daniel stand neben der Couch, er hatte eine Wasserflasche hin der Hand. Daniel war doch mein Chef, der Couch, der Headtrainer. Was machte er hier? "Daniel?" fragte ich, "Warum bist du hier?" Er lachte, sein typisches Lachen und setzte sich neben mich. Er hielt mir die Wasserflasche hin, die ich ohne es zu hinterfragen nahm und einen Schluck daraus trank. Hatte ich Durst? Egal, ich hatte irgendwann einfach angefangen immer dann zu trinken, wenn mir irgendjemand etwas zu trinken gab. So auch jetzt. "Ich besuche dich nur." Es hörte sich an, als würde er mir das öfter sagen. Ich nickte langsam und sah wieder zu den Fenstern. "Das muss ja ein sehr langweiliger Besuch sein, wenn du mir zu schaust wie ich aus den Fenstern starre." Stellte ich fest. Ich trank noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und stellte sie achtlos auf den Tisch, wo ich plötzlich noch andere sah. Waren das auch meine? Ich hab immer diese Unart gehasst, wenn das jemand anderes bei mir gemacht hatte. An getrunkene Gläser oder Flaschen, wo man eigentlich alles wegschütten konnte, weil die Kohlensäure raus war. Dan lachte. "Es ist ganz lustig, da ich dir alle meine alten Geschichten erzählen kann, auch wenn du manchmal sehr langsam reagierst." Antwortete er. Langsam wandte ich ihm mein Gesicht wieder zu und genauso langsam kroch ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. "Ich glaube, dass hat mir schon mal jemand gesagt." Ich lachte und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich unglaublich traurig ohne zu wissen warum. Dan antwortete mir mit einem Lächeln und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Du hältst dich gut, Seth." Meinte Daniel und ich wussste nicht ob das eine Antwort auf meine Feststellung war oder einfach ein neues Thema. Ich sah ihn fragend an, doch es war mir zu anstrengend es zu hinter fragen. Deswegen wandte ich mich wieder ab und starrte vor mich hin.

Ich merkte gar nicht wie Daniel aufstand oder merkte ich es doch und es interessierte mich genauso wenig wie seine Aussage. Ich fühlte mich wie stoned, doch ohne das gute Glücksgefühl, das früher mit dabei war und genauso schnell hatte ich diesen Gedanken wieder vergessen. "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Dean." Hörte ich Daniels Stimme. "Du weißt, dass du ihn immer mitbringen kannst. Er kann auch im Center aus dem Fenster starren, aber es ist so traurig ihm dabei zu zu sehen." Ich hörte meinen Freund seufzen. "Traurig ist kein Ausdruck. Ich erkenne ihn an so Tagen nicht wieder." Ich erkannte mich selbst nicht wieder, aber auch das war mir egal. "Er wirkt aber wenigstens wieder gesund." Stellte Daniel fest. War ich krank gewesen? War ich deswegen zu Hause und ich zwei Decken eingewickelt. "Ja, er hat die Grippe gut überstanden, wurde keine Lungenentzündung. Danke, dass ich die Zeit frei haben konnte." Grippe, ich hatte doch nie Grippe gekriegt. Ich war gesund, Dean musste über jemand anderen reden. "Kein Thema, das weißt du doch. Seid ihr zwei am Montag dann wieder da?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Ich hörte keine Antwort von meinem Kumpel. Ich hätte am Montag dieses Gespräch doch eh wieder vergessen. Es war mir auch egal. Ich seufzte und legte mich auf die Couch. Ich wickelte die Decken enger um mich und streckte mich auf der Couch aus. Mir war alles egal, ich hatte ja eh keine Ahnung über wen Dean und Daniel sich unterhalten hatten. Ich konnte genauso gut schlafen.

Ich wurde irgendwann wieder wach. Mein Kopf lag in Deans Schoß und seine Hand glitt durch meine Haare, doch das hatte mich nicht geweckt. Ich hörte Schluchzen. Hartes, verzweifeltes Schluchzen. Die Beine auf denen mein Kopf lag, zitterten. Weinte Dean etwa? Warum weinte er denn? War etwas passiert? Ich bewegte mich nicht, weil ich eh nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte. Es ging mich eh nichts an, weil ich ja eh nicht mehr wusste um was es ging. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch länger schaffe." Hörte ich Deans Stimme. Er schluchzte, nicht hysterisch wie kleine Mädchen das taten oder Schauspieler in einem Film, die übertrieben versuchten eine Szene zu verkaufen. Sondern leise und sanft, so dass es eigentlich noch herzzerreißender war. Mit wem redete er denn überhaupt. "Ich möchte es für dich schaffen, aber du brichst mir einfach das Herz!" hörte ich ihn leide sprechen und fühlte dann wieder seine Hand, die durch mein Haar und ich schmiegte mein Kopf sanft gegen seine Schenkel. Ich wollte nicht das jemand meinem Dean das Herz, das hatte er nicht verdient. "Ich weiß, du machst es nicht extra… aber wir hatten so wenig Zeit. Ich vermisse dich so sehr." Wieder wandert seine Hand über meinen Kopf und er seufzte hart, dass mir fast das Herz wehtat. Über wen sprach er nur. Ich fragte mich, ob ich Dean jemals weinen gesehen hatte, ich würde nein sagen, aber ich hatte auch die Erinnerung einer Stubenfliege. Ich musste hier wieder dem Gefühl im Nebel trauen, das mir verschiedene Gewissheiten vermittelte ohne es zu wissen und dieses Gefühl sagte mir, das Dean nicht der Typ Mensch war der weinte. Es wegen mir der Hals langsam zu schnürte, denn dieses Gefühl versuchte mir nämlich auch eine andere Gewissheit zu vermitteln, die ich nicht so greifen konnte. "Ich bete manchmal." Hörte ich seine Stimme wieder, die leise brach. "Ich glaube an diesen Scheiß immer noch nicht, aber wenn es doch hilft… wenn ich ein Wunder geschenkt bekomme… warum nicht? Ich will einfach, dass du zurück zu mir kommst und würde alles dafür tun." Dann folgte eine lange Pause, wo Dean einfach weiter meine Haare streichelte und bebte. Sein Körper kämpfte und ich lag bewegungslos auf seinem Schoß unfähig meine Gedanken lange genug zu fokussieren um zu verstehen, was gerade vor sich ging. Mir kam nicht in den Kopf, dass er vielleicht glaubte ich würde schlafen. Warum sollte er das tun? Ich war ja wach. Mein Verstand war der einer Zitrone, doch dann brach es aus ihm raus. "Seth, bitte… wenn du mich irgendwo da drin hörst, bitte. Werd wieder normal, komm zurück zu mir. Ich brauch dich. Ich liebe dich, ich vermiss dich." Wieder Schluchzen und ein Grunzen von Dean und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Ich liebte ihn auch, mehr als jemand anderen und doch wusste ich einfach, dass ich nicht zurückkommen konnte, obwohl ich da war. Ich hätte mich spätestens jetzt aufsetzen sollen, doch dann hätte ich zugegeben, dass ich sein Herz gebrochen hatte. Ich hatte ihm weg getan. Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen sollen. Meine Augen fielen zu, sie waren glasig und feucht und wäre ich länger wach geblieben, hätte ich wohl mit Dean geweint, so fiel ich einfach wieder in unruhigen Schlaf.


	29. Clear some clouds

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, spürte ich die beruhigende Wärme von seinem Körper der sich sanft an meinen schmiegte. Ein Arm lag locker um meine Mitte und ich spürte heißen Atem in meinem Nacken. Leise gähnte ich und drehte mich langsam im Bett um.  
Dean lag hinter mir, die Augen geschlossen, seinen Mund leicht geöffnet. Die grauen Haare hinten ihm wie immer ins Gesicht und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hopser. Ich war nicht ganz klar im Kopf, verschlafen und gleichzeitig verworren, aber ich erkannte ihn und war froh für seine Nähe. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über seine Wange und zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss an mich heran. Meine Lippen berührten seine und er erwiderte den Kuss ganz automatisch. Ich fühlte seine Hitze und spürte seine Zunge, die sich meiner sanft entgegen schob. Mein Herz flatterte als sich unsere Zungenspitzen berührten. Es war nur sehr kurz, denn Dean öffnete seine Augen und zog sich verwundert zurück. Seine blauen Augen wirkten verwirrt als er sie öffnete und mich ansah. Aber dann kehrte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurück. "Colby." Flüsterte er meinen richtigen Namen und ich lächelte ihn an. "Du bist wieder da!" und die Art wie er diesen Satz aussprach ließ mein Herz herunter rutschen. Ja, ich war da, war ich das nicht schon die ganze Zeit gewesen?  
Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und verwandelten mein glückliches Lächeln in etwas anderes. "Wo war ich gewesen?" fragte ich verwundert und Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Hand, die um meinen Körper lag, glitt etwas hoch und schob mich auf ihn zu. "Das ist egal, weil du jetzt wieder hier bist." Flüsterte er und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Sein Kuss fühlte sich verzweifelt an und doch erwiderte ich ihn, ließ seine Zunge meine berühren und genoss den verzweifelten Tanz. Mein Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung als wir uns wieder trennten und ich wieder in seine blauen Augen sah. Er wirkte so traurig. Ich hatte einige dunkle Erinnerungsfetzen, hörte Deans verzweifelte Worte, das er mich wieder zurück haben wollte und verworrene Gespräche. Ich sah aber auch viel Nebel. "Wie lange war ich… weg gewesen?"  
"Ich habe nicht die Zeit gezählt, aber es war lange gewesen. Eines Morgens war fast alles von dir weg und… wie geht’s dir jetzt?" fragte er. Ich schluckte bei der Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Wie musste ich sein, wenn ich 'weg' war. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, fühlte ich mich doch jetzt schon kaum anwesend. "40% vielleicht, wahrscheinlich weniger." Dean seufzte, er hatte sich wahrscheinlich mehr erhofft. Aber in meinem Kopf war so wenig existent, das ich mir nicht mehr Prozent geben konnte. Sanft strich seine Hand über meinen Rücken. "Das ist mehr als ich die letzten vier Wochen hatte." Meinte er und doch wirkte er weiter so traurig, das mir fast die Tränen kamen.   
"Wie geht es dir, Jon?" fragte ich leise. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht. Es ist anstrengend." Meinte er. Ich war anstrengend. Natürlich würde er mir das nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Ich tat es ja nicht mit Absicht und konnte es nicht ändern, aber doch schmerzte es. Ich hatte nie gewollt, dass er diese Last auf sich nahm, ich hatte aber auch nie etwas dagegen unternommen. Ich fühlte mich in seinen Armen so wohl, als wäre jetzt alles in Ordnung, obwohl was das nicht war. Vorsichtig presste ich mich an ihn und schloss meine Augen. Mein Mund suchte seinen und ich fand seine warmen feuchten Lippen, die sich wieder vorsichtig gegen meine pressten. "Ich will nicht mehr reden." Gestand ich, denn alles was ich erfuhr tat mir weh, wenn ich ihn einfach küsste, dann schmerzte wenigstens das nicht. 

Zeitgefühl war das Erste was ich mit meiner Krankheit verloren hatte, weswegen ich nicht sagen konnte wie lange wir einfach engumschlungen im Bett gelegen hatten. Die Küsse waren lang geworden und hatten vor Leidenschaft gekocht, bis sie wieder etwas schüchterner wurden, nur um dann wieder inniger zu werden. Hatten Dean und ich eigentlich jemals die Schwelle der Küsse überschritten? Ich wusste es nicht und im Endeffekt interessierte es mich jetzt auch nicht, denn diese Küssen gaben mir so viel und ich fühlte mich in seinen Armen so wohl, mehr brauchte ich nicht. "Ich muss gleich arbeiten." Raunte er mir zu, als wir wieder mal unsere Lippen voneinander trennten. Ich leckte über meine Unterlippe um seinen Geschmack aufzunehmen und nickte langsam. Mir war klar, dass er gehen musste. "Bleib ich immer zu Hause?" fragte ich, als ich mich zurück zog und aufsetzte. Dean tat es mir nach und lächelte mich an. "Nur wenn ich mir keine Sorgen mache, dass du wegläufst. Aber du willst so oder so auch meistens mit kommen." Erzählte er und glitt aus dem Bett. "Wie ein Maskottchen." Sprach ich einen Gedanken laut aus. Sofort sah mich Dean verletz an. "Du bist kein Maskottchen, du bist… die Jungs im Center machen sich alle große Gedanken um dich und passen auf, das nichts passiert." Entgegnete er. "Dann halt wie "Bring dein Kind zur Arbeit". Ich will heute nicht mit kommen. Ich will diesen halb klaren Tag nicht mit den mitleidigen Blicken unerträglich machen." Gab ich zu und er zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn er nicht wirklich begeistert wirkte. Dean würde am liebsten jede Sekunde mit mir verbringen und ich konnte das auch verstehen, aber gerade war ich bockig wie ein kleines Kind. Er seufzte. "Ich geh duschen und vielleicht überlegst du es dir bis dahin anders. Komm, steh auf. Du liegst sonst den ganzen Tag im Bett!" forderte er mich auf und zog mich an einer Hand aus dem Bett, was ich nur widerwillig mit mir machen ließ. Ich stolperte ihm hinter her und stand irgendwann aufrecht. Er schlang noch einmal seine Arme um mich und ich erwiderte die Geste, dabei inhalierte ich seinen Duft und schloss die Augen. Verdammt, wie lange hatte ich ihn nicht mehr umarmt? Langsam drückte ich mich von ihm weg und ging die Treppe herunter, während Dean seine Klamotten noch zusammen suchte. Ich betrat das Wohnzimmer. Es war immer noch unser Wohnzimmer, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Halbleere Flaschen standen auf dem Tisch, die Decken lagen unordentlich auf der Couch. Zeitschriften stapelten sich unter dem Tisch. Die Sessel waren verschoben, BluRays stapelten sich auf dem Tisch neben dem Fernseher und meine Playstation setzte Staub an. Es war noch alles in Ordnung und doch würde ich so nie ein Zimmer am Abend hinterlassen. Wieder hatte ich Schluchzer im Ohr, die aber nicht real waren. Es war eine dunkle Erinnerung und ich wollte nicht, dass sich das wiederholte. Wollte ich, dass es so weiter ging? Ich hatte keine Probleme mehr, aber Dean… Ich drehte mich um, als ich seine Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er hatte sein Handtuch in der Hand und Klamotten. Er wirkte anders, müder, älter und weniger wie Dean. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, aber besser schnell als es ihm langsam aus der Brust zu reißen. "Willst du nach der Dusche frühstücken?" fragte ich ihn und er lächelte mich an.   
Wann hatte ich ihn das letzte Mal nach Frühstück gefragt? Früher hatte ich es oft für uns gemacht und irgendwann war es einfach eingeschlafen. Dean war meist früher als ich wach und wenn mein Gehirn weich wie eine braune Banane war, dann war es gesünder für uns beide, wenn ich mich nicht ums Essen kümmerte. "Mir reicht eine Schüssel mit Cereals, mach dir keinen Stress." Er ging an mir vorbei und presste sanft seine Lippen auf meine Wange. Das hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl auf meinem Gesicht und einen Moment überlegte ich ob ich nicht doch mit ihm gehen sollte. Mein Blick folgte Dean als er im Bad verschwand. Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, eben als ich ihn und mein Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte. 

Ich brauchte mein Handy, aber hatte ich in meinem Zustand überhaupt noch so etwas? Wahrscheinlich nicht, egal. Ich brauchte einfach ein Telefon. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag natürlich nichts, aber ich kannte Dean und auch seine Macken. Er und sein Handy waren nicht so verwachsen wie ich. Es lag im Flur auf einem Tisch neben seinen Haustürschlüsseln.  
Die Sperre war schon seit Jahren das gleiche Muster und schon war ich drin und durchsuchte seine Kontakte. Ich schlich mich in die Küchen und tippte auf den Namen, den ich brauchte. Nakamura.  
Es klingelte und klingelte. Keine Ahnung wo der Japaner war und wie viel Zeit ich hatte mit Dean in der Dusche, aber ich würde es versuchen. "Moshi Moshi?" hörte ich eine Stimme, die nicht so verschlafen war, wie ich erwartet hatte. "Shinsuke? Ich bin Seth." Begann ich und auf der anderen Seite war einen Moment Stille. "Seth. Ich hab Monate nichts mehr gehört. Warum rufst du von Deans Handy aus an?" fragte er und ich seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht mal mehr ob ich noch ein Handy habe und das ist das Problem." Wieder einen Moment Stille. "Oh… das ist der Anruf, oder?" fragte er. Der Anruf, ja, genau das war er. "Ich hab schon viel zu lange gewartet, ich brauche Hilfe, Shinsuke. Ich tue Dean weh, jeden Tag an dem ich wie eine frisch gekochte Kartoffel aufwache, reiße ich sein Herz mehr in Stücke und das hat er nicht verdient." Erklärte ich und hörte ein Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ein Geräusch so voller Verständnis, das mir so viel verriet. Er hatte mich auch so gesehen und er hatte mit Siri darüber gesprochen, wie er alles mit ihr besprach. "Hast du dir schon etwas überlegt?" fragte er ruhig. "Ich würde mir gerne in den Kopf schießen, aber ich habe keine Waffe und… ich will nicht das Dean mein Gehirn an der Wand wieder findet, egal wie nutzlos dieses Gehirn auch ist." Antwortete ich ehrlich und hörte ein kurzes Lachen. "Entschuldigung." Murmelte Shinsuke kurz nach dem Lachen. "Ich könnte Tabletten besorgen, das mit etwas Schnaps, hast du nicht noch harte Schmerzmittel? Wir machen einen guten Cocktail, nicht zu viel, dass du dich nicht erbrichst und dann… schläfst du einfach ein." Schlug er vor. Ich schmunzelte. "Ich hätte jetzt erwartet, dass du mir Harakiri vorschlägst, so mit Schwert und so." Wieder Schweigen am anderen Ende. "Das heißt Seppuku und ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein rituelles Messer dafür so schnell auftreiben kann. Außerdem macht das eine ungeheure Sauerei." Antwortete er trocken. Shinsuke Nakamura, Botschafter für japanische Kultur seit 2016. "Wann?" fragte ich knapp. "Ich bin erst am Mittwoch wieder in der Stadt. Donnerstag? Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass du am Donnerstag zu Hause bist?" fragte er und ich kam mir vor als planten wir ein geheimes Date und das taten wir ja auch. Ich betrog Dean nach Strich und Faden, aber nicht mit Sex, sondern mit meinem Lebensende. "Ich versuche es, wenn nicht, musst du Dean überreden." Antwortete ich ehrlich. "Ich kann das nicht!" kam sofort die schnelle Antwort am anderen Ende. "Dean wird das nicht mit machen. Er stirbt lieber tausend kleine Tode als dich auf einmal gehen zu lassen."  
Ich seufzte. "Du musst es einfach tun, wenn ich wieder Matsch bin. Es tut mir nicht weh, wenn ich weniger Intelligenz als ein Zombie habe, aber allen um mich herum. Ja, das ist nicht wie Krebs wo man mich von meinem Leid erlösen muss, aber ich will euch erlösen. Ich kann nicht mehr wirklich leben, aber ihr habt noch einige Jahre vor euch, die ihr glücklich sein könnt. Dean soll glücklich werden!" "Das musst du mir nicht erzählen, das musst du Dean sagen." Kam als Entgegnung aus dem Telefon und ich seufzte. Hoffentlich blieb ich bis Donnerstag soweit klar, dass ich alleine zu Hause blieb. Ich würde Dean gerne meine Entscheidung mitteilen, aber ich wusste nicht ob er damit sich abfinden konnte oder die nächsten Tage versuchen würde mich zu überreden. "Ich versuch es zu regeln." Antwortete ich knapp, denn ich wusste nichts anders zu sagen. Shinsuke seufzte. "Wir sehen uns dann. Es… tut mir leid." Murmelte er und legte auf. Ja, mir tat es auch leid, dass ich ihn damit rein zog. Er hatte es mir angeboten und ich war ihm dankbar. Auch wenn ich ein üblen Geschmack im Mund hatte.

"Mit wem hast du telefoniert?" ich wirbelte herum als Dean mich so plötzlich ansprach und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Er frottierte gerade seine Haare trocken und trug nur eine Jeans und Socken. Das Shirt hängte er gerade über die Stuhllehne. "Warum hast du mein Handy in der Hand?" folgte die nächste Frage. Ich hielt es ihm hin. "Nakamura hat angerufen, er… er hat sich nach mir erkundigt für Siri und… ähm… er kommt am Donnerstag mal vorbei." Antwortete ich und kam mir so mies vor, weil ich ihn belog. Dean sah auf das Handy, nahm es entgegen und warf mir einen sehr skeptischen Blick zu. "Okay. Donnerstag hab ich den ganzen Tag Klasse, aber du willst dann auch … hier bleiben?" fragte er und ich nickte. Mir wurde es eisig im Magen. "Aber ich glaub… ich komm heute mit, wenn das okay ist." Deans skeptischer Blick blieb, aber ein Lächeln kroch auf seine Züge. Er nickte. "Ja, ich würde mich freuen. Aber du musst dich beeilen. In einer halben Stunde müssen wir los." Ich nickte. "Ich dusche sofort." Bestätigte ich und verschwand aus der Küche. Froh ihn vom eigentlichen Thema abgelenkt zu haben, aber traurig, weil ich mich nicht getraut hatte ihn einzuweihen. Ich hoffte, dass ich es schaffte bis Donnerstag meine Gedanken bei mir zu behalten.


	30. Things, I’ve found

Keine Ahnung wie ich es geschafft hatte, aber die letzten Tage waren meine Gedanken einigermaßen klar gewesen. Nicht perfekt, aber doch war ich nicht komplett orientierungs- und vor allem nicht lustlos. Es war als gönnte mir mein Gehirn noch ein paar Tage, um mich von Dean zu verabschieden. Ich genoss jede einsame Minute mit ihm. Doch die Zeit tickte und ich spürte das mir so viel fehlte. Das letzte an das ich mich wirklich genau erinnern konnte war mein Gespräch mit Shinsuke bei der Hall of Fame. Das letzte danach unser Urlaub bei Roman. Alles danach war eine Mischung aus bunten Erinnerungsfetzen, Wärme und Küsse und auch sehr viel Trauer.   
"Du kommst heute alleine klar?" fragte mich Dean. Er stand im Eingangsbereich und sah mich fragend an. Ich wusste es nicht, doch ich würde nicht lange allein sein. "Ich… komme zurecht." Antwortete ich, ich änderte meine Ausdrucksweise, denn normalerweise hätte ich angemerkt, dass ich es überleben würde. Wenn alles gut ging, würde ich nicht überleben. "Das beruhigt mich, Seth. Wir sehen uns später." Meinte er und öffnete die Tür.  
"Jonathan!" er wirbelte sofort herum als ich seinen richtigen Namen angesprochen hatte. Sein Blick war überrascht. "Was?" Ich öffnete den Mund und schluckte. "Ich… ich liebe dich!" flüsterte ich. Dean zog seine Augenbraue zusammen und schluckte. Hatte ich es ihm schon einmal gesagt? Selbst wenn, würde es nie so viel bedeuten wie jetzt in desem Moment. Er wandte sich von der geöffneten Tür ab und musterte mich. Spürte er es? "Ich liebe dich auch, Colby." Antwortete er ruhig und schluckte wieder. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und öffnete den Mund. Dann seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich liebe dich auch, Colby!" wiederholte er und wandte sich ab. Er verschwand durch die Haustür und als sie ins Schloss fiel fühlte sich das so endgültig an.

Ich strich durch mein strubbeliges Haar und wandte mich ab. Ich wusste nicht wann Shinsuke kam. Ich hätte ihm gerne eine SMS geschickt und ihm Bescheid gegeben, aber ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung ob hier irgendwo noch mein Handy lag. Ich hatte nichts gefunden, aber das war auch egal. Ich ging zum Sofa. Auf dem mittlerweile aufgeräumten Wohnzimmertisch stand mein Laptop. Ich hatte noch etwas vor, bevor es soweit war und kam mir relativ dumm vor. Aber ich schuldete allen eine Nachricht.  
Ich fuhr meinen Laptop hoch und war erleichtert, das er nicht mit einem passwort geschützt war. Ich hätte nämlich beim besten Willen mich nicht mehr daran erinnert. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich anfangen sollte und war einen kurzen Blick in meine privaten Verzeichnisse. Alles was ich irgendwie unpassend fand, wurde mal kurz herunter gelöscht. Dean kannte das alles wahrscheinlich, aber er musste es danach trotzdem nicht finden. In meinen Videos fand ich eine Sammlung, die ich auch vergessen hatte. Der Ordner hieß Siri.  
Hatte ich das gesammelt? Was war das genau?

Ich rief ihn auf. Der Titel des ersten Videos hieß "Jimmys Abschied" Abschied? Nein, ich wollte nichts über einen Abschied hören, auch wenn ich nicht wusste wohin Jimmy sich verabschiedet hatte oder warum es im Ordner mit Siri war. Der zweite Titel interessierte mich aber, denn es heiß: "UpDownSiri". Hatte sie eine Aufnahme mit Xavier gehabt? Daran konnte ich mich auch nicht erinnern, ich wusste nur das Siri eigentlich nie eine Gamerin gewesen war. Wobei ich mich ja auch nicht auf meinen Kopf verlassen konnte. Ich öffnete das Video.  
Im Vordergrund waren Kofi und Miz zu sehen, aber nicht welches Spiel sie spielten. Anscheinend war das kein fertiges Video, sondern nur die eine Frontkamera. Dahinter saßen ich und Xavier, alle vier konzentriert auf den Monitor. Wir unterhielten uns relativ laut und zogen Miz und seine Spielweise auf, als plötzlich die Tür im Hintergrund geöffnet wurde. Siri trat ein, ihr Blick auf das Klemmbrett gerichtet. "Austin, hast du meinen Freund gesehen?" fragte sie und hob dann ihren Blick. In dem Moment drehten wir alle uns um. Leise fluchte ich und es war nicht zensiert worden, also war das nur die Rohfassung. "Ich bin hier, Sweetheart." Antwortete ich auf dem Video und stand auf. "Du platzt gerade in eine Aufzeichnung rein." Stellte ich fest. Sie war näher gekommen und sah plötzlich total erschrocken drein. Blickte von mir zu dem Video und den Jungs. "Das tut mir leid, ich kann wieder gehen." Meinte sie und Miz schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir machen kurz Pause." Meinte Miz, als ich schon zu ihr gegangen war. "Keine Sorge, ich schneit es raus soweit es geht." Versicherte Austin uns. Siri lächelte und sah zu mir auf. Wir waren da alle so jung, aber das war genau die Frau, in die ich mich verliebt hatte und damals war ich verliebt. Ich legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und beugte mich zu ihr herab. Sanft strichen unsere Lippen übereinander. Genauso leise unterhielten wir uns. Am Ende trennten wir uns, sie ging zurück zur Tür und öffnete sie, als ich mich eigentlich wieder dem Spiel widmete, dann drehte ich mich aber wieder um. "Sweets? Dean fragt ob wir am Wochenende mit ihm und Renee ausgehen. Bock?" Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und ein Lächeln strahlte auf. "Mit Jon doch immer. Aber jetzt spiel dein Spiel, Champ." Sie verschwand wieder und ich blieb zurück mit einem Lächeln, dass auch blieb als ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl gleiten ließ zu meinen Freunden und mich aufs Spiel konzentrierte. "Ihr seid so ekelhaft wie Mike und Maryse." Raunte Xavier mir zu. Miz und ich lachten leise und das Spiel ging weiter. "Wir sind gerade zwei Monate zusammen natürlich sind wir ekelhaft." Meinte ich grinsend und damit endete das Video.

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an diese Szene. Es war wirklich lange her und ich erinnerte mich auch, das Xavier zwar das meiste von Siri raus geschnitten hatte, aber nicht alles. Das funktionierte nicht, weil in dem Moment Kofi Punkte gemacht hatte. Nach diesem Video war nun für alle öffnetlich geworden, das ich mit der Frau zusammen war. Ich sah die anderen Videos nicht mehr an, aber jetzt wusste ich wenigstens was ich noch zusagen hatte.   
Ich öffnete die Software der eingebauten Laptopkamera.  
Ich hätte auch meine Gedanken aufschreiben können, aber das hier fand ich besser.

"Ähm… Hi!" begann ich das Video. "Ich glaube, ich schulde dir ein paar Worte. Ich kann nicht mehr. Am Montag war ich plötzlich nach langer Zeit wieder etwas klarer, etwas mehr bei Verstand als davor und ich hab etwas realisiert. Ich kann es euch nicht mehr weiter an tun, besonders nicht dir, Jonathan. Ich habe zwar keine Schmerzen dabei, wenn ich mich langsam in gekochtes Gemüse verwandele, aber ich will nicht, dass du es mit ansehen musst. Ich will nicht, dass du mich zum Training mit nehmen musst, weil ich sonst die Bude in Brand stecke. Ich will nicht das du leidest, das hast du nicht verdient." Erzählte ich und blickte auf meine Hände.  
"Ich hab eben ein altes Video gesehen von Siri und mir. Ich war damals glücklich mit ihr und dann haben wir es gemeinsam zerstört. Ist es nicht ironisch, das ich heute fest gestellt hab, das ich genau mit dem Mann glücklich bin. Ich war die ganze Zeit glücklich mit dir Jon. Aber genau deswegen muss ich jetzt gehen. Jetzt wo ich noch weiß, dass ich mit dir glücklich bin. Ich weiß nicht seit wann, aber du warst immer mein bester Freund, du warst immer mehr. Es tut mir leid." Ich beendete die Aufnahme da noch nicht. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir gegenüber hätte ehrlich sein sollen, auch das tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr ob ich dir vor heute Morgen gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe, und wenn doch, habe ich es dir nicht oft genug gesagt." Ich hatte auf meine Hände geschaut und blickte nun wieder in die Kamera. "Ich liebe dich, Jon. Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, würde ich weiter geistig vor mich hin schimmeln, aber gerade weil ich dich liebe, muss ich es beenden. Für dich. Ich liebe dich, Jon und ich will das du wieder glücklich wirst. Siri kümmert sich hier um alles, du kannst gehen… ich gebe dich frei, genau wie ich sie frei gegeben habe. Geh, werde glücklich. Es tut mir leid." Ich beendete die Aufnahme. Dann speicherte ich das Video auf dem Desktop ab. Dort würde Dean es finden.  
Jetzt bleib mir nur noch zu warten. 

"Hi Hübscher, wir haben ein Date?" fragte Shinsuke als ich die Wohnungstür öffnete, nachdem er geklingelt hatte. Er lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch. Ich konnte nicht anders als lachen, doch sofort danach schluckte ich. Ich sollte fest entschlossen sein, doch irgendwie war ich das nicht. Ich wollte nicht gehen und doch musste ich es jetzt tun, bevor der Brei wieder in mein Gehirn zurückkehrte. "Komm rein, Shinsuke!" Er schlenderte herein und sein Lächeln verlor sich wieder. "Wie geht es dir, Seth?" fragte er. Ich drückte die Tür ins Schloss und lehnte mich dagegen. Merkte er etwas? "Nicht so gut." Gab ich zu. Shinsuke legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Du musst es nicht tun, es gibt immer noch ein Zurück." Meinte er und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
Konnte ich noch zurück. Ich sah ins Wohnzimmer und dann wieder zu Shinsuke. "Nein, nein, ich will das. Es ist Zeit."  
"Okay." Shinsuke hatte eine Tasche auf der Schulter und brachte sie in die Küche. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich jetzt nicht so viel Erfahrung mit Selbstmord habe… und das laut auszusprechen ist irgendwie komisch. Aber du darfst es nicht zu hoch dosieren, dann geht es nach hinten los." Meinte er und packte seine Ausbeute aus. Eine Flasche Wodka und mehrere Pillenpackungen. "Ich hab mich wahrscheinlich beim Kauf strafbar gemacht, aber ich hab Schlaftabletten und Anti-Depressiva, das sollte funktionieren und so. Das alles wäre einfacher, wenn du Krebs hättest, dann könntest du einfach Ärzte bitten, aber… fuck." Shinsuke fiel es sichtlich schwer unbeschwert zu wirken. Selbst ihm setzte es zu und er sah wieder zu mir. Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals und nickte. "Ja, aber ich habe keinen Krebs und auf mich treffen mehrere Punkte bei dem "Death with Dignity Act" nicht zu." "Ja, das weiß ich auch Seth. Ich hab recherchiert. Wir kriegen das hin." Shinsuke kam näher zu mir und legte seine Arme um mich. Ich glaube seit ich ihn kannte, hatten wir uns nie umarmt. Ich klopfte auf seine Schulter. Ich war ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er diese Last auf seine Schulter nahm und sie mit mir teilte.


	31. Just sleep

Es fiel mir sehr schwer mich zu entspannen. Ich saß auf meinem Bett und sah auf die leeren Tablettenblister. Ich hatte noch ein Glas Wodka in der Hand und irgendwie wirkte das alles so surreal auf mich. Wie lange hatte ich schon nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer geschlafen? Ich war die letzten Tage immer bei Dean aufgewacht. Mehr konnte ich nicht mehr zusammenbringen. War dieser Raum überhaupt mehr als nur ein Lagerraum meines früheren Lebens?  
Ich fühlte wie sich langsam die Watte in meinem Kopf wieder bildete, doch dieses Mal wollte ich es ja und dieses Mal war es eher das Gefühl als hülle mich alles ein. Der Tablettencocktail machte mich müde und beruhigte mich, genauso der Alkohol. Trotzdem war ich angespannt. Shinsuke setzte sich ans Bett und ergriff mein Handgelenk, den Kopf legte er zur Seite. "Wenn du dich nicht entspannst, dann geht die Sache nach hinten los." Er hatte meinen Puls gefühlt. "Super, hast du ein Tipp was ich tun soll um mich zu entspannen?" fragte ich. "Ein heißes Bad?" schlug er vor und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Dieser Kerl war ein Phänomen für mich, es gab keine Situation in denen er keine Antwort parat hatte und meisten war sie sarkastisch, provokativ und lustig in einem. Gerade wollte ich ihm aber nur meine Faust ins Gesicht rammen.  
"Du bist gerade keine große Hilfe, Shinsuke." Raunte ich ihm zu. Daraufhin zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich hab nicht so viel Erfahrung damit jemanden beim Selbstmord zu unterstützen." Gab er zurück. Er sah mich ernst an, doch seine Kiefermuskeln waren ziemlich verhärtet. Auch er war angespannt. Er seufzte. "Du musst wirklich ruhiger werden, denn wenn der Schlaf nicht kommt und das Koma, bist du live dabei wenn dein Körper aufgibt. Dann geht eher was schief und du kotzt hier alles voll." Das ich alles wieder aus meinem Magen heraus beförderte konnte auch so passieren, nicht nur wenn ich wach war, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Diese Situation war unwirklich. Wir stichelten uns, während wir darauf warteten dass ich einfach für immer einschlief. Ich merkte selbst wie mein Herz immer schneller und schneller schlug bei dem Gedanken daran.  
War ich wirklich dafür bereit? Ich meinte, dass ich es wäre, aber es war so gar nicht wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Konnte man mich nicht einfach einschläfern wie einen Hund? Eine Spitze und dann die nächste?  
Ich musste ruhiger werden, da hatte Shinsuke Recht. Ich lehnte mich zurück, mit meinem Kopf gegen das Kopfteil meines Bettes und starrte zur Decke. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung und gestattete meinem Kopf der Müdigkeit nach zu geben. Pulsadern wären besser gewesen, beschied ich in meinen Gedanken. Ich war jetzt nicht so ein Fan von Blut, aber das wäre eindeutig besser gewesen. 

Plötzlich war ich hellwach, zumindest in meinem Kopf. Ich hörte den Schlüssel in der Haustür. "Dean." Flüsterte ich und doch fühlte es sich für mich an, als hätte ich seinen Namen laut geschrien. Niemand anderes hatte einen Schlüssel zur Wohnung. Shinsuke sah zu mir und dann zur Tür. Er sprang sofort auf und rannte raus. Ich wollte ihm folgen und merkte erst jetzt wie hart der Medikamentencocktail schon zugeschlagen hatte. Ich setzte mich auf, schob ein Bein vom Bett und fiel fast heraus. Ich konnte mich fest halten, hatte kaum ein Gefühl in meinen Beinen und vor meinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen.  
"Geh da nicht rein." Hörte ich Shinsuke, aber auch wie er hart weg geschoben wurde. "Was soll der Scheiß, warum klammerst du dich an mich." Zischte Dean. Ich hörte seine stampfenden Schritte näher kommen und Shinsuke war direkt dahinter. Der Asiate stolperte in die Tür und stellte sich vor Dean. Er presste seine Hände auf Deans Brust und hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, Dean. Nicht. Das sollst du nicht sehen."  
Dean stand in der Tür und erstarrte als er mich halb auf dem Bett hängen sieht. Sein Blick erfasst die Tabletten, den Alkohol und meine halb benommene Gestalt, die darum kämpft nicht einfach in sich zusammen zu brechen wie ein schlecht montierter Klappstuhl. "SETH!" brüllt er und schiebt Shinsuke zur Seite, der sich aber an einem Arm krallt und Dean überraschend zurückhalten kann. "Nein, es ist sein Wunsch. Du musst ihn gehen lassen!" fleht Shinsuke. Dann wirbelt der 1,90 große Kerl aber herum und hämmert Shinsuke Nakamura gegen meinen Kleiderschrank, den Unterarm über seiner Kehle. "Fass mich noch einmal an und ich bringe dich um." Drohte Dean, wobei seine Stimme zitterte. Shinsuke klammerte sich an seinem Arm. "Bitte, aber er will gehen. Er ist bereit. Lass ihn! Bitte!" flehte Shinsuke.  
"Dean." Murmelte ich und sofort ließ mein Freund den Japaner los. Er wirbelte herum und ging vor mir auf die Knie. Vorsichtig schob er mich aufs Bett. "Seth, bitte. Ich ruf den Notruf. Wir kriegen dich wieder hin. Alles wird gut." Plapperte er auf mich ein, doch ich hielt seine Hände fest als er vermeintlich nach seinem Handy greifen wollte. "Nichts wird gut." Murmelte ich und sah in seine Augen. Ich versuchte mich auf seine Augen zu konzentrieren, aber spürte wie meine Pupillen zitterten und auch meine Hände waren unruhig. "Aber hier wird es nur schlechter mit mir, nicht besser. Ich möchte nicht mehr." Murmelte ich weiter und hoffte Dean würde es einsehen. Shinsuke mischte sich nicht mehr ein. Er war am Schrank herunter gelitten und saß nun auf den Boden gekauert und hielt seinen Hals. Dean hatte immer noch verdammt viel Kraft. Shinsuke war zwar auch ein Kämpfer, aber Dean hatte ihn wirklich überrascht. "Lass mich nicht allein, Seth." Flehte mein Freund und ich hob eine zittrige Hand, mit der ich sanft über seine Wange strich. "Ich hab dich doch schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen. Das jetzt… ist einfach mein letztes Gastspiel." Flüsterte ich und sah wie seine blauen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Schmerzhaft kam die Erinnerung an Dean zurück, als ich ahnungslos auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte und er mich anbettelte, wieder normal zu werden. Ich konnte ihm das nicht weiter antun. Er war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der freiwillig Schwäche zeigte. "Du brichst mir das Herz, Colby." Antwortete er ehrlich. Das war keine Redensart, so wie er diese Worte flüsterte. "Ich weiß." Auch mir kamen die Tränen. "Aber besser ich tue es jetzt, als dass ich es ganz langsam zerpflücke. Vielleicht heilt es nach heute nie perfekt, aber… wenigstens ein bisschen." Ich wollte nicht weinen und doch purzelte eine einsame Träne auf meine Wange. Mir wurde so schummrig vor den Augen und das hatte nicht mit den Tränen zu tun. Wie lange hatte ich noch?  
"Ich komme damit klar, Colby. Bitte, lass mich den Notarzt rufen." Flehte er. Ich konnte es ihm aber nicht gestatten. Gerade weil er so flehte. Dean war immer stärker als ich gewesen, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt. Er war abgehärtet, durch seine Kindheit, durch die Zeit in den Indys, durch die harten Matches, durch die häufige Zurückweisung. Dean war hart, aber jetzt musste ich härter sein als er, ich musste stärker sein. "Nein. Ich will wirklich gehen. Bitte und warte auch nicht bis ich eingeschlafen bin und ruf ihn dann. Ich will nicht mehr aufwachen." Dean schluchzte auf. "Versprich es mir." Flehte ich.  
"Du bist ein Arschloch. Okay." Versprach er mir und nun übermannten ihn seine Gefühle. Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und ich war sicher, dass ich das noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich strich mit meinem Daumen einige weg, nur damit sie von neuen ersetzt worden. "Ich weiß, aber ich bin dein Arschloch." Flüsterte ich und wusste gar nicht mehr wie deutlich meine Worte waren. Dean presste seine Stirn gegen meine und schluchzte, sein Körper bebte, das fühlte ich.  
"Bleibst du bei mir?" fragte ich leise und schloss die Augen. Ich spürte wie meine Gliedmaßen nun zitterten und genauso spürte ich endlich so etwas wie Ruhe. "Darf ich ein letztes Mal in deinen Armen einschlafen?" fragte ich und er nickte. Ich konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Konnte ich ihm das verübeln?  
Er stand langsam auf und ich glitt aufs Bett, war aber kaum noch Herr meines Körpers. Sanft drängte er sich neben mich und zog mich an sich. Seine kräftigen Arme schlangen sich um meine Brust, sein Gesicht schmiegte sich an meines. Ich fühlte ihn und hörte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem, der immer wieder von leisem Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde.

Meine Augen vielen zu, doch noch war ich da. Ich spürte das Zittern von meinem Körper. "Jon…" murmelte ich und fühlte wie er nickte, "ich… liebe… … dich." Murmelte ich und bekam dann meinen Mund nicht mehr auf. "Ich dich auch." Hörte ich seine Stimme und bemerkte wie das Schluchzen heftiger wurde. Das war das letzte was ich zu ihm sagen wollte.

_Mein Gehirn wurde schwarz und als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug war ich in der Mitte des Rings. Ich war jünger, schätzungsweise 40. Ein paar graue Strähnen hatte mein Haar, aber es würde noch lange dauern bis sie sich weiter vermehren würden. Ich hatte ein Kind auf dem Arm, das den WWE Titel in die Höhe streckte. Mein Blick war stolz, als ich von unten zu ihm herauf blickte, denn dieser kleine 5, vielleicht 6, jährige Junge war mein Sohn, Jimmy. Sein Haar war eine dunkelbraune Lockenmähne, genau wie ich sie auf dem Kopf hatte. Seine Augen glichen denen seiner Mutter, hellblau und umrandet von einem dichten Wimpernkranz. Er würde mal unglaublich hübsch werden, doch jetzt hatte er noch ein unschuldiges Gesicht und trug stolz den Titel von seinem Vater._  
Wir traten durch den Vorhang und seine Mutter wartete auf ihn. Langes gelocktes rotes Haar, ein stolzer Gesichtsausdruck. Sanft drückte ich Siri einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ich hoffe du hast meinen Ehemann am Leben gelassen!" empfing sie mich, als meine Lippen über ihre Wange strichen. Ich grinste sie an. "Shinsuke geht es gut, ich kann dein Mädchen doch nicht ihrem Vater berauben." Meine Hand fand ihren gewölbten Bauch. Der Junge presste sich an ihr Bein und sie strich ihm durch die Haare. "Das ist gut, Colby. Ich hab derweil auf deinen Mann aufgepasst. Er war ganz unruhig." Antwortete sie und ich folgte ihrem Blick.  
Dann sah ich Dean und mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Blondes Haar viel ihm in die Augen. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst. Als unsere Blicke sich treffen entspannt sich sein Gesicht und ich spüre Wärme und Liebe. Ich liebte diesen Kerl viel mehr als ich es jemals aussprechen konnte. 

Ich starb etwa 10 Minuten nachdem ich meine letzten Worte gesprochen hatte, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dean weinte und hielt meinen krampfenden Körper fest umschlungen. Shinsuke saß auf dem Boden und sah mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen zu.  
Davon bekam ich nichts mehr mit.  
Denn danach, als mein Herz aufgegeben hatte, schlug ich wieder die Augen auf. Dieses Mal war es anders als die Szene davor. Ich war in meinem Schlafzimmer, aber alles war klar. Der Nebel war weg und mir gegenüber saß Jimmy.  
Nicht der Junge aus meinem Traum, sondern Jimmy Jacobs. Mein Freund, den ich verloren hatte, etwas an das ich mich die letzten Jahre nie erinnert hatte. Sein Haar war genauso dunkel wie seine Augen, die er wie immer mit Kajal umrandet hatte. "Jimmy." Flüsterte ich. Er lächelte.  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Mein Herz schmerzte mir, ich hatte ihn so vermisst. Ich hatte damals geglaubt an seinem Tod zu zerbrechen, doch hatte es überlebt und weiter gemacht. Aber jetzt war er hier. Die Welt um mich herum war grau, doch Jimmy war da.  
"Ich habe dich so vermisst." Flüsterte ich. Er lachte auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dabei war ich doch immer bei dir. Du hast ganz schön viel angestellt ohne mich." Stellte er fest und ich senkte meinen Blick. Ja, sehr viel und trotzdem hatte ich die Jahre vor dem Vergessen ständig überlegt was er wohl davon halten würde. "Was kommt jetzt?" fragte ich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weißt du doch schon. Du hast es gesehen!" meinte er mit einem Lächeln. "Das war alles nur der Anfang." Sprach er weiter und es tat so gut wieder seine Stimme zu hören. "Und Jon?" fragte ich. Das Lächeln auf Jimmys Lippen erlosch. "Das liegt jetzt nicht mehr in deiner Hand, das kann nur er entscheiden. Aber wenn er geht, dann kannst du für ihn da sein. So wie ich für dich da bin und dann bringst du ihn weiter, so wie ich." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin. Wir würden uns wieder sehen…  
Er sollte sich bloß lange Zeit damit lassen.  
Ich ergriff Jimmys Hand und machte mich auf die nächste Reise.


	32. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done! It's the end!  
> A last chat of Dean and Siri

Jon hob langsam den Kopf. Becky hatte ihm die Hand vorsichtig auf die Schulter gelegt und zur Seite gedeutet. Er folgte der Richtung ihrer Geste und sein Magen erstarrte zu Eis. Ja, er hatte gewusst, dass er sie heute sehen würde, doch er hatte sich nicht auf den Moment vorbereiten können. Seths Tod war nun mehrere Jahre vergangen und dieses Mal hatte sich die WWE lange Zeit gelassen, um ihn zu ehren. Selbstmörder zu ehren war schwer und doch war es nun soweit und er wurde Posthum in die Hall of Fame eingeführt.   
"Sie sieht gut aus!" hörte er Becky flüstern und er nickte langsam. Sie wirkte auf jeden Fall fit. Ihr Haar trug sie immer noch kurz und natürlich sah man ihr das Alter an, ihnen allen sah man das Alter an, doch wirkte sie trotzdem noch gesund und glücklich.  
Sie lachte gerade, trug ein Kind auf dem Arm und strahlte übers Gesicht. Jon hasste, dass sie so strahlen konnte, während sich sein Herz anfühlte, als wäre es über den Boden verstreut. Siri… heute würde er sie wohl zum wirklich letzten Mal sehen.

"Ich gehe zu ihr!" raunte Jon Becky zu und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Er hatte gelitten in den Jahren, seine Schultern waren gesunken, seine körperliche Erscheinung war nicht mehr agil und auf dem Kopf trug er eine Mütze um die kargen Überreste seiner Haare zu verbergen. Er hatte es mit Glatze versucht, aber anstatt cool wie Bruce Willis zu wirken, hatte er eher die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ei.  
"Siri!" die ehemalige Lebensgefährtin von Seth zuckte zusammen als sie Jon's raue Stimme hörte, doch dann lächelte sie. "Oh Dean! Schön, dass du da bist, ich hab nichts von dir gehört!" sie wandte sich ihm zu. Ihr Gesprächspartner entschuldigte sich und so blieben sie allein zurück. Jon sah sie schweigend an, bis er die Worte über die Lippen bekam. "Ich bin nicht mehr Dean. Dean ist zusammen mit Seth gestorben!" raunte er ihr zu und atmete tief ein. "Von Jon ist auch nicht mehr viel übrig, aber ja… ich schulde es ihm hier zu sein. Nur deswegen bin ich da!" Bei seinen Worten war Siris Lächeln gestorben und ihre Miene verwandelte sich zu einem verzweifelten Ausdruck. "Oh De… ähm… Jon!" eine wegwerfende Geste unterbrach sie. "Ist das… deins?" fragte er unsicher. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie zu alt für Kinder war und doch das schloss ja nicht aus, dass es nicht irgendwie anders in die Familie gehörte. "Was? Nein! Das ist Fergals Enkel, Kian." Sie kitzelte den Jungen am Bauch. "Grandpa hat ihn in meiner Obhut gelassen, bis die ganze Sippe da ist." Langsam nickte Jon wieder bei ihrer Erklärung und er seufzte. "Grandpa Finn… Wie alt?" wieder eine knappe Frage. "Etwas über ein Jahr! Näher komme ich an ein Kind nicht heran." Gab sie traurig zu. Jon zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Seth hat es mir erzählt. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum… ihr hättet andere Möglichkeiten gehabt. Shin und du!" Er sprach die Gedanken laut aus. Siri verzog ihren Mundwinkel. "Hätten wir, aber… wir haben nicht! Du bist doch nicht hier um über mich zu reden! De… Jon! Ich hab dich Jahre nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?" versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. Die Hände von Jon wanderten in die Hosentasche und er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Mir geht es scheiße! Ich will nicht lügen und euch etwas vorspielen. Mir geht es scheiße, ich halte mich gerade so auf den Beinen." Gab er zu. Natürlich fühlte er sich nicht immer wie heute und mittlerweile konnte er auch irgendwie mit allem leben. Er konnte sogar wieder lachen, zumindest minimal. Aber hier heute, hinter den Kulissen der WWE. Es erinnerte ihn so viel an Seth und ließ ihn so vieles bereuen und vermissen. Die schweigenden Sekunden, wo man nur den Herzschlag hörte bevor die Musik abgespielt wurde und man die Rampe betrat. Der Moment wenn er zur Seite sehen konnte und Seth mit seinem verschmitzten Lächeln neben ihm stand.  
"Du warst nach der Beerdigung einfach verschwunden!" meinte Siri und wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich bin zu Becks gegangen, hab die Nacht in ihrem Hotelzimmer verbracht und dann sind wir einfach zu ihr geflogen. Ich hab über sie gehört, dass du dich um den Rest… um die Wohnung gekümmert hast!" erzählte er ihr. Siri zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwer musste das ja machen. Ich wollte nicht, das sein Leben von irgendwem fremdes einfach entsorgt wird wie… Müll. Willst du eige…" – "Hätte ich meine Sachen haben wollen, hätte ich mich damals bei dir gemeldet! Schmeiß sie einfach weg. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Leben ist meines immer Müll gewesen!" unterbrach er sie. Die ältere Frau zuckte zurück und blinzelte. Die Augen wurden glasig, ja, das Thema ging ihr sichtlich näher. "Du bist kein Müll, Jon." Raunte sie leise und wollte ihn am liebsten in die Arme ziehen, aber sie waren schon lange nicht mehr so nah, dass es eine normale Geste gewesen wäre.  
"Doch, das bin ich, deswegen hast du ja mich auch ausgesucht damals um deiner Beziehung den Todesstoß zu versetzen, oder? Du wusstest ich wäre der eine Mann, den Seth dir nicht verzeihen würde. Ich wäre die einzige Möglichkeit ihn von dir weg zu scheuchen und ich wäre auch der einzige, der so dumm wäre, da mit zu spielen. Renee hat gut daran getan mich los zu werden und ich hab keine Ahnung warum Becks nicht sieht wie sehr ich sie aussauge… aber ich kann nicht einfach einen Schlussstrich ziehen wie er!"  
Siri ging einen Schritt zurück, sie drückte das Kind an sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Jon!" sagte sie leise und ein schwerer Seufzer folgte "Du bist alles, aber kein Müll!" raunte sie ihm zu. Jons Blick war zu Boden gerichtet gewesen, bevor er dann auf sah und sie mit einem langen Augenaufschlag betrachtete. Er schwieg und doch fühlte Siri als widerspreche er ihr allein mit diesem Blick. Sie seufzte und drückte das Kleinkind etwas enger an sich. Es war eine Herausforderung für sie, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. "Weißt du, warum ich du es geworden bist? Ich war verliebt in dich. Seth und ich hatten Probleme und du warst zu der Zeit da, hast mir zu gehört. Es hat sich gut angefühlt. Dean… sorry… Jon, du bist kein Müll!" Sie war näher heran getreten und hatte sein Shirt ergriffen. Sie hielt ihn fest, als wolle sie ihn näher ziehen, doch sie hielt ihn einfach nur fest. "Es gibt viele Menschen die dich lieben und tu ihnen nicht weh, wenn du dich selbst als Müll bezeichnest!" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Jon starrte auf die Hand und sah dann wieder auf zu ihr. "In einem Hollywoodfilm würden wir uns jetzt küssen, oder?" fragte er fast spöttisch.  
Siri schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Leben ist nun mal nicht Hollywood!" raunte sie und ließ Deans Hemd los.

"Ich habe euch gehasst!" gab Jon zu, die Hände immer noch tief in den Taschen vergraben. "Dich, Shinsuke… sogar Seth. Ich habe Daniel gehasst, Hunter… jeden." Erzählte er und Siri spürte das Feuer hinter diesen Worten. "Ich musste alles zurück lassen, ich musste gehen. Ich konnte keine weitere Sekunde mehr ohne ihn ertragen und habe mich einfach in das nächste Drama gestürzt. Zum Glück hat Rebecca mich irgendwie aufgefangen. Ich… will nicht behaupten, dass ich sie über alles liebe, weil… aus Gründen, aber ohne sie, keine Ahnung wo ich heute wäre!" erzählte er ohne wirklich irgendwas zu erzählen. Siri verstand ihn und seinen Groll.  
"Ich habe mich von Shinsuke getrennt gehabt. Wir waren über ein halbes Jahr nicht zusammen. Ich musste aus der Wohnung heraus, ich konnte ihn einfach nicht in meiner Nähe ertragen, nicht in den Räumlichkeiten, die eigentlich mal Seth und mir gehört haben. Ich habe in eurer Wohnung geschlafen, während ich sie langsam ausräumte, in deinem Bett und bildete mir ein, jede Nacht den Geruch von euch zweien zu riechen." Sie strich sich durch die Haare und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir arbeiten nicht mehr für die WWE und leben jetzt in Japan. Wie du konnten wir beide das nicht mehr, ich bin froh, dass aber wenigstens die Ehe nicht gescheitert ist." Erklärte sie. Langsam nickte Jon. "Ich wusste nicht, dass… die Trennung… aber das ihr jetzt in Japan lebt… wie ich, ohne Wrestling." Langsam nickte Siri und ein Lächeln blühte wieder auf ihren Lippen. "Wir sind hier nur für Seth und danach ist alles Geschichte!"


End file.
